Acción y Reacción
by Lyla Dniz
Summary: Hermione esta indecisa sobre sus preferencias, Pansy al sentirse igual decide probar de todo un poco, sabiendo que la única persona que en verdad le importa para algo serio es quien hasta hace tiempo fungió como su nemesis...Hermione Granger. Femslash(Yuri) sino te gustan estas relaciones no lo leas, puede dañarte tus neuronas...o darte ideas..no me hago responsable!
1. Ahora sé que soy

_Pss aqui pasando a dejarles una Nueva historia que salio de estar tanto tiempo libre... espero sea de su agrado, pienso alterar unas cosas, asi que estan advertidos, personalidades, lugares y esas cosas, osea la esencia básica ermanece pero alterare algunas cosas(ok,, al inicio de cada capi anuncio alterare esto o aquello para q no se pierdan) sale? bueno sin mas les presento mi nueva historia!_

_ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE Y CONTENDRÁ TONELADAS DE SITUACIONES CHICA-CHICA (__**Lemmon y esas cosas**__) ASÍ QUE A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE PUES NO SE QUE ANDA HACIENDO POR ACA, NO LO LEAS NO QUIERO OFENDERTE NI NADA DE ESO ES SOLO QUE NO ME GUSTA INCOMODAR..._

_A LEER!_

* * *

**ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN...LO QUE ESTUVE ESPERANDO**

**CAPITULO 1**

** ''Ahora sé que soy…quiero que seas mía''**

….

Verano después de finalizar sexto curso… a iniciar los éxtasis

Después de la segunda guerra mágica, se había decretado que aquel alumno con su educación mágica interrumpida, podría regresar a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, y así lo decidió Hermione pues después de todo ella quería una carrera profesional mágica.

Por otro lado, una chica de cabellos negros había pasado la mayor parte de su verano asistiendo a ver a un especialista, su razón: tenía problemas para entenderse, más bien no aceptaba ciertas reacciones que su cuerpo le hacía sentir estando cerca de cierta chica, que además de caerle tan mal tanto tiempo no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a serle no del todo indiferente, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera después de aquel año entero que paso sin saber de ella, la extrañaba y mucho.

No siendo esa la peor parte según Pansy, era una chica y ella siempre imagino que su vida sería salir con hombres, quizá no guapos pero al menos serian eso…hombres, pero el descubrirse atraída hacia las chicas en especial _esa _chica, era algo que debía ser parte de su imaginación, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada eso era todo, un sentir pasajero causa de las hormonas nada más, eso venia pensando poco antes de terminar su sexto curso en Hogwarts y es momento en que sigue sino igual aún más interesada y atraída por cierta Griffindor que no hace más que ignorarle, y eso no podía estar bien no era sano.

También leyó la noticia en el profeta, terminar sus estudios, era un buen inicio para arreglar su tormentosa vida quizá así se encontraría a sí misma y aceptaba lo que le pasa.

…

Lo ultimo con lo que nuestra amiga pelinegra contaba era que Granger también regresaría, estúpido universo que pone ante ella la causa de sus males de sueño y falta del mismo.

Inicia su último curso en uno de los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, era el cambio de clase, momento en el que todos los alumnos huyen y corren por querer salir de aquel salón que tanto les sofoca.

Además el hecho de llevar clase de Slughorn, si eso no es cruel, el universo conspira contra ambas casas queriendo que fraternicen a punta de obligación…Griffindor y Slytherin tenían más clases juntos de las que podría soportar cualquier alumno de esas casas.

**- ¡Estúpida sangre sucia fíjate por donde vas!** - empuja del hombro Pansy a una cabellera castaña que pasaba por su lado derecho, muy cerca y no contuvo las ganas de molestar.

**- Serás idiota Parkinson muévete **– contestaba Hermione al ver como su enemiga declarada hacia que tirase los libros que llevaba en brazos al suelo.

**- ¡Oops!** – dijo burlándose Pansy de ver que la chica que agachaba a levantar sus libros – **que es esto Granger? - **pregunto recogiendo un folder.

**- Eso a ti no te importa y ¡DÁMELO! **- Exigió Hermione abriendo los ojos preocupada porque alguien más viera que tenía entre sus manos esa serpiente.

**- mmm ahora has despertado mi curiosidad… - **decía Pansy notando que se quedaban solas en aquel salón – **bien te lo regreso** – le tendió el folder.

**- Gra…gracias-** dijo Hermione sorprendida estirándose para poder tomarlo.

- **Pero tendrás que hacer algo para mí –** dijo alzando en alto ese folder que Hermione quería **- Es solo que me da la impresión que aquí** – decía señalando con una mano lo que sostenía - **hay información que podría usar a mi favor **– termino sonriente Pansy.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y solo atino a soltar la carcajada más sonora y estridentemente burlesca que Pansy le hubiera escuchado soltar a nadie. De inmediato se silenció y solo una mirada asustada apareció en el rostro de la castaña.

**- A…tu…a…tu… ¿a tu favor?** - tartamudeo la castaña abriendo ojos con temor que comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar aquello viniendo de Pansy – **créeme…nada de lo que hay ahí te interesa…bueno de cierto modo…pero solo para crear chismes sobre mí –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regañándose mentalmente por ser tan honesta con alguien ese '_alguien'_ en particular **– más de los que ya creas** – afirmo molestándose ante recordar cómo era en verdad Pansy Parkinson, un total y desagradable chismosa.

- **mmm ¿entonces que hay aquí?** – Pregunto de nuevo – **si me dices ahora te lo regreso ya **- blandiendo frente a Hermione el folder que esta tanto quería.

**- ¿Sabes? no tengo tiempo para esto…si quieres leerlo adelante al menos yo si me acepto no trato de pretender ser algo que no soy…con permiso Parkinson –** soltó ácidamente todas y cada una de esas palabras, ya se había cansado de eso y no permitiría que Pansy se burlara de ella no otra vez.

Y terminado lo dicho la castaña salió hecha una furia dirigiéndose al gran comedor a tomar su comida y pensando en su siguiente y con un poco de suerte Pansy no diría nada… **- ¡Ja! seguramente se guardaría algo así** – se lamentó irónica en voz alta una vez lejos de la slytherin.

Si bien a Pansy le daba igual cuál era su siguiente clase. Era la primera vez que deseaba en verdad leer algo que provenía de Hermione. Notando que quedo sola en aquella aula pues era la hora de la comida.

Dispuesta a comprender los grandes secretos que escondía Granger se sentó alejada de la entrada en una banca acomodándose cómoda para leer.

- ''**_Resultados psicológicos y conductuales de: Hermione J. Granger''_** – comenzó a leerse en voz alta – **Caray Granger tienes problemas de conducta** – se decía burlona – **Esta ****_si_**** es una lectura digna de mi tiempo** – se dijo con gran soberbia la pelinegra.

Salto varias hojas que mencionaban tareas, trabajo y ejercicios que al parecer un médico Muggle le había ordenado hacer.

Sonrió al seguir leyendo a profundidad el tema, al menos ella no fue la única que debió asistir con un especialista a que le ayudase a encontrar un camino que si bien sabía cuál era, no estaba aceptando del todo, pues para ella solo era cosa de juego, **_eso_** que hacía en ocasiones con las chicas.

**- Vaya, vaya Granger quien diría que tenías ciertas tendencias tan…interesantes –** sonrió al final de leer el reporte completo de Hermione – **bien al parecer solo tenías algunas dudas que en el mundo muggle debieron aclararte – **cerro el expediente – **porque recorrer al especialista cuando aquí tienes ayuda para eso** – se dijo, demasiado sonriente y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, pues se pasó la hora de la comida leyendo.

De nuevo con los Griffindor, la clase más aburrida del mundo para Pansy y medio Hogwarts, Historia de la magia… La hora de la comida termino y debía entrar a su siguiente clase, así que con una sonrisa y los documentos de Hermione en su mochila, Pansy se dirigió por primera vez en su vida feliz de compartir clase con los Griffindor.

Llego diez minutos antes que la clase comenzara, el salón estaba vacío a excepción de cierta cabellera castaña sentada en las ultimas gradas, alejada de todo en un rincón, quizá eso podría ser divertido, pensaba Pansy mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta el lugar vacío a lado de Hermione.

Sentándose a lado de Hermione, la cual estaba distraída leyendo sus últimas anotaciones de la clase, no había nada en el mundo que Pansy adorara más que ver a Hermione molesta, bueno quizá si hubiera algo que deseaba, pero ella sabía que el ver una mirada cargada de deseo o que decir de amor por parte de la castaña estaba muy lejos de poder hacerse realidad.

Así que solo quedaba molestarla un poco…con eso podría vivir feliz si la Griffindor por ello le dirigía la palabra o una mirada aunque fueran de molestia hacia ella. Pues el hecho de sus preferencias no aseguraba que podría tener algo con la castaña.

- **Vaya Granger** – le dijo Pansy al oído, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, no había notado que ya no estaba sola – **así que debiste ir a con un extraño, ese muggle conocedor para que te dijera que solo tenías problemas en definir tus ****_preferencias_**** amorosas –** hablo por lo bajo Pansy para que solo ella la escuchara, al tiempo que se acercaba sigilosamente a la Griffindor – **falta de confianza Granger ¿para que crees que estamos tus umm…-** miro a su alrededor confirmando que aún no entraba ningún alumno - **…compañeras de clase?** – dijo suavemente mientras se lamia los labios observando cómo estaba nerviosa la castaña por su cada vez más cercanía a ella.

**- Que…que me… ¿qué quieres Parkinson? **– se le trabo notoriamente nerviosa la lengua por la cercanía de la Slytherin – **¿a ti que más te dan mis problemas?-** Hermione estaba tratando de alejarse de Pansy, porque esta estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y no sabía cuánto podría soportar teniéndola tan cerca de ella sin cometer una locura - **aléjate Parkinson…si no quieres arrepentirte** – Hermione quiso sonar amenazante pero su voz salió tan ronca a manera de gemido que solo hizo sonreír a Pansy.

Si, la castaña deseaba a la Slytherin y Pansy no pensaba dejar pasar su oportunidad, deseaba demasiado tentar a la Griffindor y dejarla ardiendo, solo molestarla, al menos eso creía Pansy, solo molestarla, se repetía así misma.

**- Te…te…te lo advierto Pansy** – apresuro a llamarle por su nombre Hermione la cual ahora respiraba agitada presa del pánico que le ocasiono la cercanía de la pelinegra – **aléjate…** - rogaba sin mucha seguridad.

Pansy estaba casi sobre ella, a Hermione se le acabo el espacio para echarse hacia atrás y choco con la espalda en la fría pared terminando con sus ganas de alejarse de la sexy pelinegra, ¡¿porque debía Parkinson traer esa blusa desabotonada y esa corbata tan desordenada?!

- **¿Pansy? ¿Desde cuándo me hablas por mi nombre?** – Pregunto sonriente la morena - **Estas segura que eso quieres ¿qué me aleje?** – Insiste Pansy mientras pasaba un par de dedos alrededor de los labios de la castaña, ocasionando que esta cerrara los ojos disfrutando de la caricia al máximo – **tú dices eso, pero tu cuerpo piensa diferente… **– decía la morena mientras pasaba ahora no dos dedos sino toda su mano izquierda por debajo de la falda de Hermione tocando su pierna desde la rodilla hasta su muslo, sintiendo como la piel de esta se erizaba bajo su tacto.

Pansy quería parar pero el ver y sentir las reacciones de la Griffindor la obligaba a seguir, estúpidas hormonas y la falta de una chica desde hace tiempo que la obligaban a seguir tocando a esa Griffindor tan prohibida para ella, ese pensar la hacía resistirse a dejar de estar a su lado, así que decidió apretar la parte alta del muslo de Hermione para tentarla, quería ver cuál era su reacción.

La castaña no pudo resistir ni un segundo más, tener a Pansy tan cerca de ella tocando su pierna de esa manera acrecentó lo que desde hacía tiempo estaba tratando de ocultar, le gustaba la slytherin, si Pansy hacia aquello solo por molestarla, bien entonces Hermione pensaba regresarle la jugada, pues sabía que la slytherin no la creería capas de robarle un beso, pero aquello comenzó a salirse de control, para mala suerte de ambas, _mala suerte_ pues no se daban cuenta de que aquello estaba lejos de moléstales, no sabían en la que han metido.

**- Pan…Pansy…-** decía Hermione mientras la slytherin seguía tocándola esta vez sus manos habían subido al dobladillo de la blusa blanca de la castaña **– a…ale...aléjate –** dijo en un susurro tan ronco que casi le fue inaudible a la morena.

Pansy sonrió le encantaba ver esa reacción en Hermione, al menos no le era tan indiferente a la Griffindor, ahora pasaba sus manos por la piel debajo de su blusa a la altura del ombligo de Hermione y decidió que era mejor parar aquello, aun con los ojos cerrados podía percibir como la castaña reaccionaba a sus toques.

Lo siguiente que Pansy sintió fue una mano a la altura de su cuello y otra en su cintura las cuales tiraban de ella rápidamente estampando unos suaves labios contra los suyos, se sentía tan intenso y delicioso que tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que su imaginación no jugaba con ella.

En efecto su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, la castaña estaba besándola tan pasional como no creyó que Hermione-come libros Granger fuese capaz de hacerlo, lentamente Pansy sintió la necesidad de marcar el ritmo a la castaña, siguiéndole dejo que la Griffindor probara el sabor de su brillo, Pansy mordió su labio inferior ocasionando una leve herida, quería introducir su lengua pero Hermione se alejó por el daño que causo Pansy.

– **Lo siento tenía que comprobar que eres real…** – jadeo Pansy con una sonrisa sincera la cual rápidamente tocio a una mueca burlona diciendo **–… y no otra de mis perversiones **– completo su frase tocando el rostro de Hermione en la base de la barbilla sosteniéndole entre su mano derecha.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba acaso la slytherin estaba diciéndole ella esperaba que la empujara o alejara de manera violenta y poco amable pero… ¿le había gustado? caray eso no estaba en los planes de la castaña…pero la idea de que así fuese le gustaba…aunque Pansy tenía la fama de solo una noche…por lo cual la Griffindor no se lo tomo en serio el comentario y ofendida le respondió.

**– Si claro, seguramente crees que ahora calentare tu cama una noche de estas –** le contesto resentida por la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba la pelinegra **– yo no soy como todas esas Parkinson** – le dijo levantando el rostro orgullosa mostrando un rubor que cubría sus mejillas y unos labios hinchados por el beso tan candente que compartió con la morena.

**- Eso dicen todos y ****_todas_****siempre Granger –** le contesto comenzando a levantarse para ir a su lugar al otro extremo del aula **– toma esto es tuyo por cierto –** le lanzo el folder con los documentos dentro** – ya no lo necesito, pero en verdad Granger tan sencillo que era saber que te gustan las chicas…besando algunas y luego algunos tipos comparas y listo –** decía con voz soberbia cargada de _''sabiduría_'' dándole la espalda a mientras se acercaba a su lugar al frente, sentándose con gran elegancia y gracia en su lugar.

Hermione aun respiraba agitada y viendo que Pansy estaba bastante lejos, la castaña comenzó a tocar sus labios sonriendo para dentro suyo, tenía tiempo pensando que sería besar a una chica, a una en particular y aunque no fue de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado, en verdad se sentía bien de saber que al fin había probado los labios suaves, dulces además de candentes de esa pelinegra que hasta hace poco le estaba quitando el sueño.

Un murmullo y sonidos de pisadas sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, se quedó viendo fijamente el folder que Pansy le había regresado, inquieta de que podría haberle hecho la Slytherin iba a comenzar a revisar el contenido hizo un hechizo para detectar si había sacado copias o clonado la información y sonrió al ver que estaba todo en orden, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado así que decidió continuar revisándole más tarde.

**- ¿Hermione podrías pasarme esta tarde los apuntes de esta clase**?- pregunto Ginny con su voz cargada de sueño seguida de un gran bostezo – **es que ya sabes que después de comer no me concentro bien, necesito dormir -** sonrió mientras Hermione lo miraba incrédula.

**- Ginevra Weasly, ¿cuándo tomaras apuntes o alguna nota en esta clase? Está bien, más tarde vemos** – contesto Hermione un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

**- Hermione…-** dijo Ginny un poco desconcertada observándole fijamente.

**- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora que Gin? -** pregunto un tanto exasperada ¿que no podía terminar de leer antes de que entrara el profesor Binns!?

**- ¿Desde cuándo usas labial? ¿Y rojo? –** Pregunto burlona e intrigada su mejor amiga **– mmm ¡hueles a cereza! –** dijo al momento que olisqueaba cerca de Hermione con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entro el fantasma del profesor Binns atravesando una pared, dando comienzo a la clase, Hermione nunca se sintió tan feliz de no poder dar una respuesta, pero sabía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, Pansy dejo su brillo en los labios de la castaña y no le dijo nada…claro que no le diría nada si lo que esa morena quería era provocarla, pero Hermione no caería ella no jugaba.

Pansy en su asiento en la primera fila de la clase a lado de su amigo Zabini sonreía tontamente, recordando el sabor de los labios de la Griffindor, el moreno pareció darse cuenta.

**- ¿Qué hiciste ahora traviesa? –** pregunto con curiosidad en voz muy baja.

**- Nada, acabo de darme cuenta que lo que siempre quise está aquí y ahora –** susurro igual en voz baja cuidando que el fantasma del maestro no los escuchase, parecía que no porque el monologo aburrido de Binns no se había detenido.

**- ¿No me digas que ya le echaste el ojo a alguno o alguna?-** pregunto con risa contenida.

-** A ella, ya sabes, hoy me he enterado que no le soy indiferente querido Blaise – **contesto sonriente.

**- ¡Excelente! –** Alago en un susurro, el maestro estaba cerca **– ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme con su amiga!? ¡Tengo tiempo queriendo con ella! –** pidió en suplica.

**- No seas idiota no estoy aun con ella, ayúdame tu primero –** exigió Pansy.

**- De acuerdo pero promete que no te olvidaras de mí! –** pidió el moreno en voz alta ocasionando que el maestro se detuviera delante suyo mirándoles molesto.

**- Interrumpo queridos alumnos –** pregunto Binss, todos los compañeros de clase los veían muy curiosos – algo importante que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase? – pregunto el fantasma molesto.

**- No, maestro solo que aquí mi novio no se comporta –** dijo sarcástica Pansy.

**- Si no es mucho pedir salgan de mi clase y regresen cuando aprendan a guardar silencio –** exigió el fantasma señalando la puerta.

**- Vamos cielo** – dijo Pansy con falso tono meloso **– ahora podremos estar solitos - **se burló tomando de la mano a Blaise y saliendo del aula, dejando a una muy confundida Hermione.

A ella le gustaba Pansy de eso ahora estaba segura y dispuesta a hacer que aquella orgullosa slytherin le correspondiera así tuviera que pasarse todo el año intentándolo. Incluso hacer que se olvidara de moreno que parecía ahora era su novio.

Sonrió ante ese infantil pensamiento, pero era verdad, estaba dispuesta…por ella por Pansy.

* * *

AQUI ESTA LISTO! EL PRIMER CAPI!

P_rometo que actualizare igual cada viernes! como la historia anterior...pero digan que les parece, ya saben mas revews igual a actualizacion mas rapida! pidan actualizacion y la tienen (shh secreto llevo ya varios, bastantes, capis avanzados hee)ustedes digaaaaaan y aqui aparece calientito (en el sentido de como pan pues jaja el otro mmm ya llegara la situacion)!_

_Haganme saber que tal les parece, bolas de papel ensalibadas, tomatazos y lechigazos bienvenidos!_

* En este fic esta un poquillo alterado el orden de los sucesos de la historia real de HP, trate de adecuarme lo mejor que pude…asi que no me cuelguen!

Revws aqui **V**


	2. Decisiones'

**_Agradecer a mis lectores...l s extrañaba en verdad!_**

**_BipolarJL..._**_Gracias por el cumplido! sii en verdad crees que ha sido bueno?! me alegra espero que te guste lo que sigue, besos y seguimos leyendonos chica._

**_Qua..._**_Eres nueva por aca?(en mis fics digo) es que no te habia leido! __**ACCUEIL**__ (osea bienvenida en Francés) como que abandonar mis Fics! no lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo, entiendo la tortura de leer una historia,seguirla y que no se actualice, al menos si eso pasa les aviso, como siempre, gracias nena y un abrazo por seguir la historia espero te guste lo siguiente._

**_AlexiaPotterhead..._**_Gracias nena también te extrañaba jejeje, sii he pondre un tanto mas activa a esa Hermione no se algo un poquillo distinto que opinas? me acorde que te gustan los adelantillos pondre un poco que te parece? Besos guapa y a leer espero te guste lo que sigue._

**_BYR... _**_Claro que la continuare! gracias por el coment y espero seguir leyendo de ti querid BYR._

**_Allen-walker... _**_Como que te he salvado!? bueno es comprensible que no actualicen algun s porque están en época de escuela, las vacaciones nos mal acostumbraron jejeje, me alegra que no te murieras! sino quien me pondría tantas cosas sinceras sino tu allen-walker?! mira tus deseos concedidos actualización inmediata!_

_A todas y todos los lectores anónimos q no dejan coment pero se animaron con un PM(4 para ser sincera) me da gusto que sigan la historia! ahora sin mas a leer que eso enriquece el alma, quita la pereza y ayuda al crecimiento verbal (la maestra hablandoo jajajja)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

** 'Decisiones'**

A partir de aquel día Hermione lo supo, lo que sentía por Pansy era real, ese beso que se dieron le confirmaron todo lo que llego a querer negarse, le gustan y mucho las mujeres, bueno en realidad le gusta la chica slytherin y está convencida a hacer que le corresponda, más que desearla solo por una noche.

Porque Hermione estaba segura que Pansy sentía lo que ella, al menos a nivel físico, quería una aventura de una noche, pero la Griffindor estaba más que decida a hacerle sentir que le necesita y quien sabe compartir una relación.

Si ya estaba la morena en una relación con el tal Blaise ese, debía hacer que se enfocara solo en ella, si Hermione tenía celos por alguien que era según ella su competencia directa.

**- uhmm….Una ****_relación_**** –** suspiro metida en sus pensamientos.

**- ¿con quién? –** pregunto una voz divertida.

Hermione levanto la vista de la mesa donde estaba sentada 'leyendo' en la biblioteca para encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amiga, la pelirroja Ginny Weasley, quien estaba de pie cerca de Hermione observando que no giraba las páginas de su libro solo lo observaba fijamente hasta que le escucho murmurar, creyéndose sola en esa mesa.

**- ¿Te he preguntado con quien quieres una relación Hermione? –** dijo Ginny sonriente en voz baja, sentándose a su lado en la silla vacía.

**- ¿De qué hablas? –** Reacciono sacada de su trance mental la castaña **– ¿de qué? ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Con quién? –** preguntaba de nuevo parpadeando despejando sus ideas.

**- Acabo de llegar y te veo que no lees y ahora suspiras diciendo una ****_relación_**** –** sonrió la pelirroja al ver como Hermione se abochornaba frente a ella **– ¡habla!- **exigió.

**- No es… no es nada Ginny –** le contesto la castaña insegura, ni ella sabía que estaba pasando aun, pero quería que aquello pasara.

**- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?** – Dijo Ginny **– yo no soy Harry o Ron que te gritan o no entienden son hombres y… - **Hermione la abrazo con afecto.

**- Lo se Ginny, no te preocupes eres mi mejor amiga, siempre recurriré a ti primero –** le contesto interrumpiendo su monologo **– solo que aún no pasa nada y cuando pase te lo diré –** sonrió a su amiga.

**- ¡A sí que si hay alguien! – **Soltó en voz baja aplaudiendo en silencio – **ok, ¿Lo prometes? –** Pregunto de nuevo una insegura pelirroja **– no es presión pero si te puedo ayudar a conquistar a ese chico ¿dime si? – **volvió a poner un poco ruborizada a Hermione.

Hermione solo rio asintiendo ante las locuras de su amiga, aunque un año menor la pelirroja era mucho más audaz en muchos aspectos, más ahora que estaban de compañeras de habitación al ser readmitida para terminar sus estudios mágicos, Ginny Weasley en verdad estaría sobre ella y sus acciones.

**- Esta bien, ahora ¿a qué has venido? Porque tu honestamente en la biblioteca Gin**?- sonrió hablando a su amiga.

**- Ah, me conoces…pues no venía a hacer los deberes, más bien a otra cosa –** dijo la pelirroja secreteándose muy cerca de su amiga **– qué opinas de que yo saliera con un amm… - **no podía terminar la frase.

**- Un que Ginny -** pregunto Hermione intrigada** – ¿un chico? Siempre sales con ellos… -** dijo divertida **– ¿qué de malo tiene que salieras con otro? -** decía encogiéndose de hombros la castaña.

**- Es que no es un chico cualquiera…-** ahora Ginny miraba el libro de Hermione con mucho interés evitando su mirada.

**- ¿Porque no es cualquiera? –** Inquirió la castaña **– no me digas que saldrás con Cormac! –** aventuro Hermione, en parte feliz de que su amiga pensara romper el estigma que se tenía de ese chico no era como el de la casas, pero era algo, ella misma pensaba hacerlo, eso si Pansy cooperaba.

**- ¡¿Qué?! Antes me auto aplico el mocomurcielagos no estoy demente Granger… - **dijo divertida al ver la reacción de Hermione ante su apellido **– además es un Slytherin - **respondióa Hermione.

**- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es? Digo…ya saliste con casi todos lo de tu curso, del mío que por cierto ninguno regreso, te faltan casi todos los de esa casa… –** enumeraba con sus dedos Hermione recitando las conquistas de la pelirroja **– ¿quién se ha atrevido a envalentonarse e invitar a salir a la poderosa Ginny Weasley? A mi mejor amiga - ** dijo solemnemente Hermione mirándola fijamente y esperando respuesta.

**- Pues…. Theodore Nott me ha pedido que salga con el! -**susurro bajo, Hermione noto emoción en su voz.

**- ¡Ohh!-** Decía en voz baja Hermione **– ¡eso es fantástico Ginny! -** aun emocionada abrazaba a su amiga – **alguna vez converse con el aquí mismo, es muy inteligente y parece que el único miembro de Slytherin que no juzga o juzgo a nadie por su status de sangre** – contesto emocionada la castaña por su amiga, eso es ahora un paso más cerca de Pansy, pensó emocionada.

**- ¿Verdad que sí? - ** decía emocionada la pelirroja a su amiga** - aun no me la creo Hermione – **termino sonriendo**.**

**- Tú tranquila – **le tomo el hombro dándole su apoyo** – además es un chico muy guapo y atento – **susurro sonrojando a Ginny.

**- Si así como Ron – **soltó sin pensarlo la pelirroja.

**- ¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¿Está bien?- **pregunto un poco sacada del tema.

**- Oh Hermione siendo tan inteligente, ¿no te das cuenta? **– pregunto obviando algo que Hermione no era capaz de ver.

**- ¿De qué?- **Hermione se sentía perdida, ¿era posible que algo se le haya pasado?

**- Olvídalo mejor me iré a pensar que ponerme mañana ¡para salir con Teo! – **Ginny quiso gritar emocionada pero la Sra. Prince estaba cerca así que se limitó a susurrarlo lo más emocionada que pudo.

**- Basta Ginny nos van a Sacar –** le susurro Hermione feliz de ver a su amiga comenzar un pequeño baile sentada a su lado moviendo en círculos las manos y los hombros.

Se encaminaron fuera de la biblioteca rumbo al lago, era una linda tarde de otoño así que seguramente podrían seguir hablando con mayor soltura que en la reprimida biblioteca, como le llamaba la pelirroja.

**- Nunca te vi tan emocionada de salir con alguien –** asegura mientras se encaminaban a la orilla del lago **– bueno solo con Harry –** sonrió tímidamente esperando la reacción de su amiga.

**- Bueno pff…. –** Ginny hizo una mueca de molestia y resignación **– el que el pobre no se diera cuenta que las mujeres no sean lo suyo no fue culpa mía, según él le gustaban ambos pero decidió que yo no podía darle lo que…-** se interrumpió por una sonora carcajada de Hermione **– ¿¡porque te ríes de mi desgracia!? –** pregunto divertida la pelirroja.

**- Es que Ginny escúchate –** decía entre sonoras carcajadas la castaña – **pareciera que le das la razón al pobre de Harry –** dijo aun riéndose sentada con las piernas estiradas descansando.

**- Pues no puedo quitársela, me quería sí, lo que probo no le gusto pues allá el, no por eso me arruinare la vida pensando lo que no pudo ser –** analizo inteligente viendo la reacción de Hermione continuo **– además me alegra que este bien y sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, siempre lo querré pero no más de esa manera – **sonrió pensando en su ahora mejor 'amiga' **_– ah Harry-Loca-Potter –_** dijo suspirando, ante el apodo que le daba a Harry cuando estaban juntos, cruzando sus piernas sentándose en posición de flor de loto.

- **Yo solo espero que con quien esta llene ese vacío que Harry siempre sintió – **al ver a Ginny arqueando sus cejas en señal de pregunta – **no es que crea que tu no lo pudieses llenar –** añadió apresurada.

**- Oh, créeme Herms –** sonrió irónica –** el ****_SI_**** que le ****_LLENA_**** el vacío a Harry – **dijo enfatizando ciertas palabras haciendo reír de nuevo a Hermione.

- **jajaja ¡Ginny que cosas dices! **– le reprocho hablar así de Harry**.**

**- Ah Hermione no me digas que crees que solo se toman de la mano, ese Rubio de Malfoy le da más que solo besos… en la boca –** Aseguro divertida.

**- Me alegra que no veas mal las relaciones entre dos individuos del mismo sexo –** suspiro Hermione **– y me alegra más aun ver que no te molesta la decisión de Harry** – dijo feliz de ver a su mejor amiga actuar tan inteligente.

**- Oh Herms eso no es nada malo, acaso en el mundo muggle ¿es malo ver a dos chicos o chicas juntos? –** pregunto interesada, viendo que Hermione no respondía entendió que si **– vaya, no creí que fueran tan…primitivos – **dijo con un ligero frucimiento del entrecejo, lo que hacía notar que estaba algo molesta.

**- No es malo, pero la alguna parte de la gente (sino la mayoría) no acepta eso, se escudan en que es antinatural y que no son buenos como familia y no funcionan correctamente en la sociedad –** dijo Hermione viendo como Ginny parecía aun no creer lo que pensaban los muggles, ella siempre los creyó más civilizados que los Sangre limpia (entiéndase los que hacían la diferencia de sangre).

**- Ahora entiendo porque el pobre de Harry no quería…como dijo Herms? ¿Salir de dónde? – **pregunto recordando las palabras de Harry.

**- No quería salir del ****_Closet_**** –** dijo Hermione despejando su mala memoria.

**- Ah sí eso, del ****_closet_****, según él lo juzgaríamos mal** – dijo triste – **bueno si lo juzgamos mal ¡¿pero con Malfoy? por Merlín**! - dijo incrédula de que el fuera la pareja de Harry.

**- Recuerda que eso se dio después de que terminaste con el no antes – **recordó Hermione viendo que su amiga comenzaba a enfadarse.

**- Tienes razón, yo termine con él y salió con eso después** – recordó la pelirroja **– en fin Herms, me ayudaras para este sábado que asistamos a Hogsmeade? Podría conseguirte una cita también –** aseguro.

**- mmm no es necesario Gin –** se encogió de hombros Hermione **– además no creo que ningún chico que encuentres llene mis expectativas –** ya esta se lo diría, acababa de decidirlo su mejor amiga nunca le haría mala cara y se alejaría de ella, además estaba que explotaba si no hablaba.

**- A ver tu solo dime que es lo que buscas y prometo encontrar la mayoría de tus exigencias en un chico guapo para ti –** sonrió segura Ginny.

Viendo que un grupo de alumnos se acercaba al lago a su lado para jugar lanzando piedras Hermione tuvo que dejar de hablar, quería decirle a Ginny pero no se arriesgaría a que ese rumor se esparciera por el colegio, no después de comprobar que Pansy en toda la tarde no había dicho nada.

**- Ahh, Ginny –** sonrió Hermione – **debemos hablar de algo después aquí no, ¿está bien?- **le dijo aun en tono más susurrante la castaña a Ginny.

**- Debo decirte que ese tono tan misterioso me ha mortificado y me da ¡curiosidad! –** le contesto Ginny un tanto emocionada como preocupada **– ¿dónde y a qué hora? –** se sereno para que Hermione la tomase en serio.

**- Oh, no seas tan dramática Gin –** dijo Hermione riendo ante la seriedad mal aparentada por su amiga – **en la noche nos vemos nuestra recamara después de cenar ¿está bien? –** dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros queriendo tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

Un poco aturdida la pelirroja se alejó de su amiga hacia el gran comedor dejando a la castaña contemplando el bello atardecer.

Suspirando la castaña hablaba consigo misma **- Debo ser cuidadosa – **se auto aconsejaba** - no sé cómo acercarme ni como iniciar esto, por Merlín y Morgana ¿cómo le hago, como la invito?** – se preguntaba ansiosa y un poco molesta por ser tan torpe para algo que no se aprende sacándolo de un libro.

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, una voz le contesta…

**- Debes acercarte a ella y tomarla por detrás, eso le gusta –** dijo una voz lúgubre como esa que se hace con un cono hecho de papel para alterar la voz **– le gusta rudo – **termino diciendo con risas reprimidas la voz de Blaise Zabini.

**- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa porque me dices eso Zabini? –** Reprocha la castaña **– ¿además tú de que rayos estás hablándome? –** se sentía vulnerable, estuvo hablando en voz alta, no lo noto.

**- Oh, vamos Granger, sé que te mueres por estar con ella –** dijo burlona sentándose frente a ella con su mirada verde claro taladrando sus orbes castaños, joder que era sexy la mirada tierna de la Griffindor, ahora comprendía a su amiga Pansy.

**- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Oh! Disculpa ¿te molesta que tenga pensamientos insanos hacia tu ****_novia? _****–** le pregunto sarcástica al moreno.

**- Sin ofender Granger ¿pero eres estúpida? – **Al ver la cara de molestia de Hermione termino de hablar **– he venido porque Pans me conto algo esta tarde, y no, no es a reclamarte ella no es mi novia, mmm ella es más delicada, prefiere el sutil toque femenino, en toda su extensión –** dijo disipando las dudas de Hermione.

**- ¿Te ha mandado a que te burles de mí? – **pregunto recelosa Hermione.

**- No, en realidad ni siquiera sabe que estoy contigo –** contesto el moreno **– bueno al grano ¿te gusta ella Granger, es decir para algo serio? –** pregunto ahora interesado, se escuchaba preocupado.

**- ¿Que…que...tu como, porque piensas eso? –** Hermione no pensaba solo dijo lo primero que su lengua le permitió.

**- Seré sincero, estoy cansado de levantar los pedazos que quedan de Pans después de una 'relación' donde le 'juran' que es ella la indicada, y solo les gusta su cuerpo, sé que ella es una belleza, pero joder – **suspiro molesto y preocupado el moreno** – ella también tiene sentimientos y ahora por culpa de algunas estúpidas solo quiere…pasar el rato – **dijo incomodo ventilando los secretos de su mejor amiga.

**- ¿Porque me dices eso Zabini? ¿Sabes que te hará cuando se entere? –** pregunto algo divertida Hermione al morenazo.

**- Claro que sé que podría hacerme, tengo una ligera idea –** dijo con un ligero escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, uno nada agradable, era ¡miedo!

**- Entonces porque si es tu mejor amiga ¿me cuentas algo tan personal de ella?** – seguía sin entenderlo, esos hombres, por algo no le gustaban para relación, vale que eran sencillos de entender sus necesidades tenían su botón de On y Off, Comida y Sexo, pero eran tan o más complicados cuando querían que una mujer los entienda y menos delicados.

- **Algo me dice que tu no quieres solamente su cuerpo o algo breve con ella –** dijo mirándola a los ojos más que preguntando estaba afirmando aquella teoría.

**- Pues en eso tienes razón –** Hermione ahora estaba abrazada a sus piernas apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas viendo el sol caer al fondo del lago, una vista que podría contemplar por siempre.

**- ¡Entonces ya está! –** dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie e invitándola a seguirlo tendiéndole la mano.

**- ¿Ya está que Zabini? –** pregunto dudosa tomando su mano e incorporándose.

**- Que he decidido dejar que te acerques a Pans –** dijo con suficiencia y feliz el moreno **– no me malinterpretes, pero el hecho que sea la reina del hielo y jodidamente boca-floja-chismosa, no significa que mi amiga no tenga sentimiento ni merezca ser amada –** con el entrecejo fruncido contesto la mirada interrogante de la Griffindor.

**- Muy bien y… ¿me ayudaras a poder hacer que acceda a salir conmigo? – **pregunto ansiosa.

**- ¿Qué? no claro que ¡no! – **contesto riéndose serio, pero riendo al final de la oración **– eso es cosa tuya Granger, tu sabrás como hacerle, ahora que si quieres mi ayuda tu solo da el primer paso ya yo me encargo cuando ella me pida ayuda, porque si lo hace –** entorno los ojos al ver la mirada de incredulidad de la castaña **– es una chica normal con dudas y temores Granger no una maldita roca!** – dijo alejándose claramente molesto.

**- Hey pero como sabré que…-** pregunto Hermione tomándole de la túnica evitando que la dejara con dudas.

**- Lechuza que más…**-contesto – **Granger espero que sepas que he violado el código de amistad de manera terrible y que no vayas por ahí contándolo –** advirtió serio el moreno.

**- No saldrá nada de mí no te preocupes amm…Blaise? –** se atrevió a llamarle por su nombre a lo que el moreno sonrió y asintió.

**- ¿Sí? –** Pregunto el moreno sonriente – sabes yo nunca pensé que Pansy estaría interesada en ti, es solo que eres tan… - no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió Hermione.

**- Tan aburrida, fuera de lo interesante o quizá una sangre sucia sabelotodo? –** pregunto irónica con los apodos que los mismos Slytherins le habían dado, logrando sonrojar a Blaise de la pena.

**- No, no es eso Hermione, es que tú eres un poco como ella, en el fondo Pansy es una amante de la lectura, le encanta dibujar y tocar el piano, es una chica sensible, se escuda en una capa de frialdad la muy idiota que aparenta sencillamente genial –** dijo suspirando por la actitud algo boba de su amiga **– pero ella es así y si te digo detalles de ella es para que anotes en tu cabecita – **y le señalo la nombrada –** lo que digo porque no te repetiré nada de lo que ya he dicho, te estoy dando puntos para poder acercarte a ella** – sonrió por darse cuenta que Hermione era sincera, le interesaba en verdad su mejor amiga.

**- Solo espero que me deje acercarme lo suficiente – **suspiro Hermione.

**- Mira ella es una chica sensible, coraza de hielo y amante de las artes Hermione…eso debe servirte de algo no creo que no puedas pensar en algo que le haga además de desearte, querer estar en algo a tu lado –** invito el moreno a Hermione a esforzarse un poco por su amiga **– eres y ella es una chica…no debe ser tan difícil, ¿qué te gustaría a ti? ¿Cómo te gustaría que inicien? Eso es un buen ¿comienzo no crees? – **pregunto tranquilo viendo que a Hermione se le iluminaba el rostro con alguna idea seguramente.

**- Gracias Blaise por todo, ya se me ocurrirá algo –** dijo convencida, _ya se le había ocurrido algo_.

**- Tu solo da el primer paso niña, ya yo me encargo si se pone araña, nos vemos –** comenzó a alejarse y a dos metros de ella se volvió a decirle **– Sera difícil pero si la quieres en verdad no rindas Hermione – **dijo sonriendo y alejándose Blaise.

Decidida Hermione se encamino de regreso al castillo, aun con dudas pero sonriente ante el hecho que Pansy tuviera un amigo tan chismoso casi como ella misma, pero él le había hecho ver que era porque se preocupaba por su amiga pelinegra, y eso para Hermione fue la muestra que ella tomo para poder confiar en Blaise Zabini.

Llego a su alcoba y se recostó en su cama, no quiso cenar, Ginny estaba por llegar así que decidió dar un baño antes de recibirla en aquella habitación que compartían.

Como lo previsto, su amiga llego al dormitorio y sin aviso salto sobre Hermione, quien estaba cobijada hasta la cabeza, y sin cuidado, mas bien algo salvaje, despojo a la castana de las cobijas.

- Ahora HABLA - Exigio sonriente la pelirroja.

...continuara

* * *

_**Adelanto...Para que vean que ya hay (shhh...6 capis terminados ademas de estos...voy bien no? eso de tener tiempo libre...jajaja)**_

_**- ¿Pa…Pansy Parkinson?** – pregunto la pelirroja, ¿había escuchado bien? **– la…la Chica Slytherin, la horrenda sangre limpia exnovia de Draco Malfoy, la que durante años te odio y te insulto como si fueras nada?! –** pregunto boquiabierta._

_**- Si esa, y no le digas así Ginny, que con Harry usaste el mismo discurso y yo no te dije nada porque saldrías con Nott! –** Le regano a su amiga **– además, es muy linda y besa muy bien –** se sonrojo ante lo último pero sabía que hablando de besos su amiga se relajaría y con suerte olvidaba su molestia._

* * *

**Bueno segundo Capitulo Complete! **

les dije que tenia ya varios y no miento vean 5 revws y bam! actualizacion inminente! jajaja sigan dejando revws ya saben entre mas mejor y les insisto, comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones, mentadas...acepto de tooodo.

Cualquier cosa ya saben dejen un rvw o un PM siempre es lindo leerles!

YA saben...quieren mas fic prontito...un revw porfavorsito!jejeje

Gracias Nenas!


	3. Nunca ignores el poder de Shakespeare

**_A mis encantadoras lectoras _****gracias por darse tiempo de seguir la historia y mas aun por darme animos para seguirles actualizando! **

_**AlexiaPotterhead...**__Como que se te fue el sueño!? duerme no es bueno desvelarse, pero si estas agusto pues adelante, gracias linda por el RVW, aun falta muchoo! no te imaginas, espero que te guste lo que sigue ya sabes! besos guapa._

_**BipolarJL ... **__Ok, mi Ginny no mia! me encanta tu aclaración! ame esa frase! jajaja, sii harrylocapotter apoco no es super cool el acronimo que le di? jejeje sii tambien me causo gracia por eso lo deje, ahh ese pajarito, pero es para bien no es por chismoso! lo prometo! espero te guste lo siguiente! gracias por el rvw!_

_**Summary... **__Suplica aceptada! aqui esta el siguiente...por cierto gracias por el rvw!_

_**allen-walker... **__Amm...me amas en verdad? pero si ni me haz visto! como sabes que soy tu tipo a ver?! jeje ok solo me queda confesarte que...tambien te amo (es de mala educacion decir gracias cuando alguien dice te amo)! jejeje aqui esta el siguiente capitulo para que dejes de aburrite, besos y gracias gracias por tus rvw!_

_**Virshy...**__**'Bienvenue et merci**__' Deacuerdisimo con esa posicion tuya hacia el Ronmione...no me gusta! jeje, ok, sin presion gracias, pero no es presion, lo seria de no poder seguir pronto, pero si no se puede yo aviso por eso no te preocupes, que linda confesion, me has seguido y ya me dejas rvw! aww gracias! _

_Espero no decepcionarles con el siguiente capi. Algunos autores ponen que no les gusto lo que escriben...de ser asi para que lo suben? a mi si me gusto solo que creo que no es lo que esperan pero me daran la razon talvez, talvez no, pero se pondra very very interesting soon lo prometo!_

_Ahora a leer!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 03**

** 'Nunca ignores el poder de Shakespeare'**

Como_ lo previsto, su amiga llego al dormitorio y sin aviso salto sobre Hermione, quien estaba cobijada hasta la cabeza, y sin cuidado, mas bien algo salvaje, despojo a la castaña de las cobijas._

- Ahora HABLA -

Exigió sonriente la pelirroja **- Herms te he traído un Sándwich y jugo – **dijo orgullosa de su acción, poniendo en la mesita junto a Hermione lo que trajo consigo** – ahora anda cuenta que me has tenido toda la cena preocupada casi no pude ni comer pensando en que me dirías – **exigió la pelirroja terminando de tirar de la cobija dejando a Hermione destapada.

Hermione se incorporó riendo el que su amiga no pudiese comer como acostumbra era de alarmarse, sonriente y algo nerviosa tomo su varita, corrió las cortinas y conjuro un hechizo para que nada de lo que se hablara allí fuera escuchado ni de broma por sus compañeras si llegaban de improvisto.

Suspiro tomando valor, ya está hablaría expondría su condición, Merlín gracias que en el mundo Mágico no lo la querrían linchar como pasaba en el mundo Muggle por desear a alguien de su mismo sexo.

**- Gin, ¿recuerdas esta tarde cuando…dijiste que no te importaban las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo? –** pregunto resignada, lo que pasara pasaría ya, estaba harta de ocultar lo que era, se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

**- Si cuando hablamos de ****_Loca_****-****_Potter_**** y ****_Draculin_**** –** hizo memoria la pelirroja causando risa en Hermione por los apodos tan soeces que daba a su amigo y pareja sentimental **– ¿y eso que? –** Pregunto un tanto perdida.

**- Amiga… ¿qué dirías si yo te confesara que estoy en la situación de Harry? – **pregunto Hermione casi tan rápido que Ginny no captaría, pero si entendió la pelirroja sabía que nerviosa Hermione hablaba muy rápido.

**- Pues diría que eres una mala amiga por enamorarte de Draco tú también – **contesto algo contrariada la pelirroja** – además él es gay Hermione y esta con Harry por Merlín ¡¿qué les pasa con ese rubio sin chiste!?** – formulo una pregunta retórica.

**- No Gin –** Hermione reprimió una risa ante la mala lógica de la pelirroja **– me refería a que fuera Gay de ****_Closet_****, así como lo fue Harry un tiempo –** apunto la castaña mirando sus piernas cruzadas una sobre otra mientras acariciaba sus rodillas nerviosa.

**- Oh, es que acaso tú también… ¿tienes esas inclinaciones? –** pregunto ahora curiosa la menor de los Weasley.

**- Si, desde hace tiempo…larga historia –** dijo Hermione suspirando.

**- Pues cuéntame que para eso soy tu mejor amiga – **rogo Ginny, estaba muerta de la curiosidad - **¿qué misterio te envuelve Hermione Granger?** – pregunto divertida para aminorar el nervio de su amiga.

Hermione le conto todo lo que había vivido desde el momento en el que inicio sintiendo algo incomoda por una mujer, señalando el hecho que se sentía mal por ello y la decisión de buscar ayuda terapéutica, la decisión al final y el beso que se atrevió a dar a aquella chica que la ponía tan tonta y más loca que una cabra.

Como era de esperarse Ginny no interrumpió ni una sola vez, estaba tan concentrada asimilando la información que su entrecejo no podía estar más junto, seguramente le dolería después.

**- …y esta tarde un amigo suyo me ha dicho que ella también estaba asistiendo por ayuda para eso, y que ¡no le soy indiferente! –** termino feliz, se había quitado un peso de encima y su mejor amiga la miraba seria pero con una leve sonrisa que aún no dejaba salir, claro asimilando todo lo que ella decía.

**- ¡¿Tú la besaste!? – **Preguntoatónita** -¿Se puede saber quién es esa misteriosa chica? –** pregunta al final ya que Hermione se desplomo de espaldas emocionada porque la chica de sus sueños podría llegar a corresponderle si se esforzaba lo suficiente **– ¡¿quién se atreve a quitarme el amor de mi castaña sabelotodo!? – **pregunto con falsa indignación y una mano haciendo señal de llanto.

- **Oh, Cállate Ginny! –** Hermione le lanzo una almohada e incorporándose de nuevo **– Además me ha dicho su amigo que ella está muy dolida y solo se dedica a las cosas físicas, no una relación estable y yo no quiero eso –** dijo Hermione, a la vez pensando _''bueno si quiero y deseo llegar más allá de tercera base… ¡hasta home-run con ella!''_ **– Pero he decidido hacer caso a mis sentimientos y no a mi calentura **– sonrió al ver que Ginny ponía una cara incrédula ante su sinceridad -** ¡voy a hacer que Pansy Parkinson sea Mi novia aunque me lleve todo el ciclo escolar lograrlo! - **dijo segura logrando que a Ginny se le cayera la quijada de la impresión.

**- ¿Pa…Pansy Parkinson?** – pregunto la pelirroja, ¿había escuchado bien? **– la…la Chica Slytherin, la horrenda sangre limpia exnovia de medio Hogwarts, la que durante años te odio y te insulto como si fueras nada?! –** Pregunto boquiabierta **– No sabía que ella fuera ya sabes… –** dijo comprendiendo que ella solo conocía amores masculinos que desechaba la pelinegra, eso sí era un buen chisme.

**- Si esa, y no le digas así Ginny, si lo es, le gustan ambos según ella pero su amigo me confeso que eso de los hombres es por pura apariencia…hey! yo no te dije nada porque saldrías con Nott! –** Regaño su amiga **– además, es muy linda y besa muy bien –** se sonrojo ante lo último pero sabía que hablando de besos su amiga se relajaría y con suerte olvidaba su molestia.

**- ¡Huy! ¿Es verdad eso?** – Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta de Ginny, era tan sencillo voltear el tema discretamente sin que se diera cuenta la pelirroja **– dime ¿qué tal fue? ¿Cómo sabe? ¿Te gusto? ¿Cuándo fue? –** soltó todas esas preguntas que su amiga se limitó a sonreír.

**- Es fue... –** se sonrojo de nuevo, las palabras simplemente no salían de la garganta de Hermione las muy desgraciadas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

**- Vaya, por la cara que has puesto –** contesto Ginny viendo como su amiga tenia cerrados los ojos recordando ese momento **– ¡debió ser jodidamente bueno y rico! –** dijo con un poco de envidia.

**- Si, lo fue –** solo contesto la castaña sonriente ante el recuerdo del sabor de los labios fogosos de esa slytherin que le costaría trabajo domar, de eso estaba segura.

-** Sabes me alegra que por fin te hayas encontrado Herms puede ser difícil, pero si ella te gusta y quieres estar a su lado…haz lo que este en tus manos por convencerle de que su lugar es contigo –** le dijo a su amiga tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo **– sabes que a mí me importa que seas feliz y si ella es lo que necesitas te ayudare en lo que pueda, así como el chismoso de su amigo, por cierto no sería Nott o sí?! –** pregunto algo inquieta de que el chico serio que le gusta fuese tan boca-floja.

**- No para nada no es el –** sonrió Hermione –** imagino que sabes quien fue si no es Nott, te pido que no digas nada, sé que no lo harás pero él es muy protector con su amiga, la quiere mucho ya no quiere verla triste – **Hermione estaba más que feliz de que esa pelirroja fuera su mejor amiga en el mundo.

**- Ese Zabini...-** concluyo Ginny pues Pansy solo era vista charlando con aquellos dos aludidos, el moreno y el castaño de ojos azules, como verdaderos amigos **– además de Guapo, salió protector **– suspiro emocionada Ginny.

**- ¡Oye! Se supone que saldrás con su amigo el sábado, compórtate si no quieres que piense mal porque te quieres ahora ligar a su otro amigo – **reprendió Hermione.

**- Oh, Hermione aunque no te gusten los hombres no negaras que esa piel color chocolate no está para saborearlo y ¡tiene unos ojos tan brillantes! –** Viendo que Hermione asentía sonriente ante su observación cayo en cuenta de algo **– ¡Ya está!** – Grito emocionada **– ¡Ya se a quien le diré que Nott le pida que nos acompañe para nuestra cita! –** y sin decir más salió como bólido y dejo a Hermione sola en su cama.

**- Ohm, Ginny no por favor solo me harás sentir incomoda – **objeto la castaña **- prefiero quedarme aquí a leer, además tú debes ****_conocer _**** a fondo a ese Nott –** dijo pícaramente haciendo ruborizarse a su amiga.

**- Bueno ahora que lo pones así….tienes razón – **suspiro ilusionada Ginny **– pero promete que si logro conseguir a alguien me acompañas –** dijo tajante la pelirroja.

- **Gin** – suspiro seria Hermione **– que parte de no quiero salir con un ****_TIPO_**** ¿no entiendes? Ellos no me interesan –** estaba cansada de la insistencia de Ginny.

**- Nunca dije que te conseguiría a un tipo….conozco a muchas con tus gustos y muchas más que se interesan en ti –** le confeso a Hermione, y viendo su mirada de incredulidad añadió** – no creerás que eres la única chica ****_especial _**** ¿verdad?** – pregunto irónica a la castaña.

**- Oh…pues…yo…!no! –** Dijo cayendo en cuenta del juego de Ginny **– ya te dije que me interesa solo una y si no es ella ¡no quiero nada con ninguna!** – ante esa aclaración su amiga se vio desarmada.

**- Esta bien, pero luego no quiero que te arrepientas de no probar otras opciones **– dijo con un deje de molestia levantándose **– además no es como si ella ya te hace caso –** le contesto a la castaña.

**- No aun no** – dijo segura **– pero lo hará de eso me encargare ya verás –** sonrió ante sus locas ideas y perversos pensamientos.

**- ¿Y sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad? –** estaba ansiosa de ayudar a su amiga, aunque se empeñara en estar con aquella serpiente tan….tan…tan Pansy.

**- Si gracias amiga** – sonrió Hermione **- eres esencial para lo que necesitare pronto –** dijo emocionada – **Creo que deberíamos dormirnos ya… mañana tenemos un día agitado –** sugirió Hermione.

Ambas chicas se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas, una pensando en su cita del sábado emocionada y la otra maquinando un plan infalible para que esa pelinegra arrogante correspondiera a sus encantos.

…

Llego el sábado y una pelirroja revolvía entre sus cosas buscando algo que Hermione no entendía para que rayos era crucial.

**- ¡Sé que debe de estar aquí! –** Murmuraba agachada buscando algo en su baúl **– juro por mis zapatos nuevos que lo puse en este baúl –** seguía quejándose sacando cosas del mencionado.

**- ¿Puedo ayudarte Gin? –** pregunto inquieta y divertida mirando a Ginny luchar por encontrar _algo._

**- No, a menos que sepas donde puse mis pendientes de la suerte –** dijo con ansia notoria en la voz.

**- No sé dónde están pero… -** Hermione tomo su varita – **Acció pendientes** – y ahora estaban saliendo debajo de su cómoda los famosos pendientes Weasley de la suerte.

**- ¡Gracias eres maravillosa!-** decía emocionada Ginny a su amiga abrazándola **– bien ahora si ¿cómo me veo? –** pregunto ansiosa.

**- Más que divina, eres muy hermosa espero que tu cita sea lo que te mereces amiga – **sonrióHermione viendo la notoria mirada nerviosa de su amiga.

**- Gracias Herms, siempre sabes que decirme –** inhalo aire sonoramente y exhalo **– ahora si me disculpas tengo un Slytherin que amansar –** se dio media vuelta saliendo por la puerta directo a su cita.

En vista de que estaría sola en su habitación decidió dar un paseo y tomo el libro que leía (recomendación de Blaise por cierto), un poco de aire fresco no estaría mal, así que se encamino a su árbol favorito cerca del lago.

Suspirando al recordar ese beso que robo a Pansy se sentó y recargo en aquel bello árbol enorme, se acomodó y comenzó a leer, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió una presencia frente a ella, alzo la vista y se quedó sin aliento, literal pues en verdad no podía respirar.

**- Hola Granger ¿Qué lees? –** pregunto Pansy lacónicamente.

**- Pansy –** dijo apenas en un murmullo **– le…leo…estoy terminando de leer –** pronuncio apenas audible Hermione.

**- mmm, literatura muggle – **sonrió divertida observando el nombre del autor – **muy a doc con ****_tu_**** condición Granger 'Romeo y Julieta' ¿es así como piensas iniciar tu senda de conquistas bisexuales en el colegio?** – pregunto burlona la slytherin.

**- ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí? –** Pregunto recelosa Hermione - **Obvio no pienso iniciar eso solo…me pareció lindo recordar que aunque diferentes o iguales todos podemos ser correspondidos y amados –** contesto y observo como la chica frente a ella sonreía y se sentaba tranquilamente y cerro sus ojos concentrándose.

**_- _****No para nada, el ver que te interesa algo tan profundo e importante me ha creado cierto respeto por ti ahora – **sonrió sarcástica, pero no dejaría que descubriera tan pronto lo que sentía debía ganarse ese derecho, ya lo había meditado con la almohada…que tenía nombre y apellido Blaise Zabini – **te diré algo**_ '__**Definición de amor: Esencia nacida de la nada, gravedad liviana, grave vanidad, informe caos, robusta enfermedad, sueño de ojos abiertos cuya esencia ignoro''- **_recito Pansy con una soltura, dicción y pasión tan perfecta que Hermione se sintió tonta leyendo imaginando los diálogos**_ – _****está en la página 133 si no me equivoco ****_–_** corroboro, ella en verdad amaba ese libro.

**- ¡¿Lo has memorizado?!-** pregunto saliendo de su asombro la castaña, busco y confirmo lo que le decía sobre en qué hoja estaba ese pasaje, era impresionante.

**- No es necesario memorizar, es algo que se queda, no se va solo así, y cuando vez algo digno de recordarte un pasaje sale, brota solo –** se encogió de hombros Pansy avergonzada **- y la vista que tengo me incito a recordar –** clavo sus ojos verde brillantes en los miel de su interlocutora.

Hermione parecía embobada tener allí a Pansy, hablando como un par de amigas normales, de tiempo atrás, no podía ni quería terminar con el encanto, pero cayó en cuenta de algo, ella había ido a sentarse a su lado, entonces algo pasaba.

Se obligó a reaccionar sacudiendo la cabeza.

**- Veo que te sorprendo –** aseguro más que pregunta Pansy al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione.

**- Solo me preguntaba…-** pero no se animó a terminar de preguntar.

**- ¿Te preguntas que hago aquí? –** inquirió **– la verdad Granger ni yo lo sé, solo que caminaba pensando…cosas y te vi y no dude en acercarme –** Hermione noto que cada palabra que salía de Pansy era sincera, no había sarcasmo, burla ni molestia en nada de lo que decía desde que se acercó a ella, sería posible que….no, mejor ir despacio se dijo así misma.

**- ¿Pu…puedo leerte algo que me hace pensarte? –** pregunto cohibida Hermione, pero aquel pasaje le recordó en toda la extensión a su amor prohibido.

**- ¡¿En verdad algo de eso te hace pensar en mí?! –** Pansy se sorprendió, ella creía que sería como con todas, nada serio, la idea de lo contrario la emocionaba, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, antes _Weasley _ se regañó en su cabeza.

Hermione se enderezo en su lugar y sin querer se acercó un poco a donde estaba Pansy quedando a menos de un metro de distancia frente ella, tomo el libro y busco lo que le emociono al momento de leer.

- **_''Pero calla, que luz se abre paso a través de esa ventana, es el oriente y Julieta es el sol, sal bello sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, que esta pálida y fría de dolor por que tú_****_su doncella eres más hermosa que ella, no seas su doncella si es tan envidiosa, su ropa de vestir es de un verde pálido y solo la llevan los locos'' – _**termino de leer levanto la mirada y Pansy estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sonriendo de la manera más cálida que Hermione le había visto hacer nunca.

**- Vaya Granger –** hablo rompiendo el silencio que se instauro entre ellas **– en verdad que me dejas sin palabras –** no podía pensar, estaba emocionada, ese precisamente era su pasaje preferido, siempre pensó que era una loquilla y nadie le comprendía, pero ella, Hermione, lograba descolocarla y eso la preocupaba.

- **Tú ¿sin palabras? – **Pregunto divertida** – eso sí que es nuevo – **sonrió a modo amistoso a la Pelinegra frente a ella.

**- Si, eso es verdad - **y Pansy dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

**- Pansy…lo del otro día yo…quería disculparme –** hablo Hermione apenada.

**- No debes –** indico Pansy **– no lo hagas, o me harás sentir fea** – hizo una mueca poco agradable al pensar en que no la consideraba atractiva.

**- ¡NO! Al contrario eres hermosa, sumamente deseable y…-** se detuvo Hermione hablo sin pensar al ver que Pansy estaba comenzando a ruborizarse intento explicarse **– es solo que…tu…tú me gustas mucho –** dijo sin mirar a la chica que parecía había dejado de respirar.

Pansy guardo silencio, aquello sí que no lo esperaba la sabelotodo estaba abriéndole su puerta hacia el camino de sus sentimientos, pero no quiso ilusionarse mucho, quizá solo era una treta para llevarla a su cama y ella no permitiría eso, ya no, algo debía hacer, deseo una señal para saber que era enserio.

Hermione al ver que Pansy la miraba con el ceño fruncido algo incrédula decidió continuar.

**– Me gustas mucho y me disculpo porque no debió pasar así, el deseo no debe pasar sobre los sentimientos de amor y respeto, por eso te pido –** respiro necesitaba valor **– te pido perdón, no pasara de nuevo a menos que haya serio, no quiero una aventura y…-** no pudo terminar de hablar Pansy estaba arrodillada frente a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándole tiernamente, no como aquella vez en el salón de Binns era diferente y no por eso menos hermoso.

Hermione cerro los ojos siguiendo el ritmo de aquel beso, sintió como las manos de la pelinegra comenzaban a bajar por sus costados y pensó muy a su pesar en que si le tocaba de manera provocativa, su discurso sincero y apertura sentimental le había importado un pepino a Pansy, se sorprendió al sentir que las manos de la chica que la besaba pasaron de sus hombros a sus brazos terminando por tomar sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

Aquello para ambas era la mayor prueba de honestidad sentimental, no era físico, era algo más allá, y Pansy ahora estaba dispuesta a averiguar hasta donde podría llegar con aquella castaña que tan hermosa y honesta había sido con ella.

Lentamente Pansy dejo de besar a Hermione pero nunca soltó sus manos, sonrió y apoyo juntas sus frentes.

**- ¿Granger, te gustaría salir conmigo? –** pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo de Hermione emanaba, ella era fría pero ella no lo era, eso le gustaba.

**- ****¿**Salir contigo? no sabes cuánto espere por que se diera ese momento – contesto emocionada la castaña aun sintiendo sus manos entrelazadas.

**- Eso es un sí o un no –** pregunto ahora con la vista fija en ella sonriente.

**- Es un si Pansy – **contesto acariciando con su mano derecha la barbilla de Pansy, la cual sonrió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Hermione **– y dime Hermione** – le invito.

Lo que no sabían ambas chicas es que cerca de ellas tras los arbustos había una tercera persona había escuchado aquella íntima conversación de confesiones, molesta porque el objeto de su deseo estaba a punto de ser arrebatado de su lado.

**- Eso no pasara nunca si puedo evitarlo, Pansy, es, fue y será mía, aunque te duela Granger – **se dijo decidida aquella persona, planeando la manera de separar lo que aún no está unido por completo.

…

* * *

_**Hey! no me golpeen ni me crucien! se que esta un poquillo sosa(tontilla o melosa) esta ultima parte pero mmm esta escrita por alla del 14 de Feb asi que pues quisa influyo en mi el amor del aire...pero se pondra emocionante!**_

_**Si quieres actualizacion pronto mi precio es...como dijo pitbull ' YA TU SABE' un RWV!**_

_**Besos A todos los anonimos y no tan anonimos lectores!**_


	4. Charlas nocturnas y pasillos tetricos'

**G****_racias_**_a_**_ sus lindos y alentadores comentarios y Rvws me anima a actualizarles prontito!_**

_Bailemos_**_ Harlem Shake_**_ todas estos Rwvs que a continuación respondo!_

**_(_**_si no saben que es el_**_ Harlem Shake, preguntenme_**y_ les digo es algo tan gracioso!__**)**_

**_AlexiaPotterhead..._**_Eso que me dices que se te ha olvidado estudiar no me gusta...promete que estudiaras mas y saldras bien y te escribire un fic completito a ti solita! pinky promisse! pero me debes decir que tal te va en tu escuela!Pero me encanta que te guste como va este Fic, jeje sii esos apodos...confieso que mori de la risa al leer ese dialogo también! espero te guste el capi! suerte y gracias!_

**_Gilrasir..._**_Que te digo guapo asi soy yo, atrabancada y acelerada quiza por eso me ha quedado asi, errores dah soy humana no la creadora del corrector de word hasta a una se le van esas cosas jejeje(espero me disculpes no pretendi frenar tu goce al leer ese tipo de horrores), me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando, espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Besos guapo, mi primer Revw Masculino! emocion al 1000%_

**_BYR..._**_Deseo concedido! espero te guste...a Leer!_

**_Bipolar..._**_Esa persona la descubriremos pronto...porque no? dije que en este fic pensaba presentar a las nenas de una manera algo menos Rowling, salir de su personaje un poco...creo que ahi la llevo no!? Gracias por el Rvw linda espero disfrutes lalectura._

**_Pajaro Loco..._**_Gracias! Y un gustazo! ya tenia tiempo sin saber de ti se te extrana por estos revws rumbos! Y tu deseo se ha hecho realidad! capi nuevo!Calientito! Disfruta la lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

** 'Charlas nocturnas, pasillos tetricos'**

Hermione estaba aún en la orilla del lago recordando los sucesos de esa tarde, ya estaba cayendo el sol, así que decidió regresar a su habitación, lo que no esperaba era encontrarla vacía, donde estaba Ginny?

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza salió a recorrer los pasillos del castillo, preocupada por su amiga, debía volver hacia más de una hora.

Uno, dos, tres pisos recorridos, aula por aula, pasillo a pasillo y nada, que paso con Ginny? ¿Dónde está? Eran las preguntas frecuentes de nuestra castaña durante esas dos horas que invertía en la exhaustiva búsqueda de su amiga. Cansada se apoyó en una pared pensativa, repasando cada lugar donde podría encontrarse fue cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismado.

**- Hermione, si buscas a Ginny, será mejor que te detengas – **escucho una voz a su izquierda **– la vi hace poco más de una hora en una situación poco recatada con un tipo castaño creo que era Slytherin** – continuo aquella voz, hablando con diversión y fingida indignación hacia la pelirroja.

**- ¿La has visto Cho? –** Pregunto Hermione incorporándose del suelo **– dime donde, es muy tarde podría pasarle algo –** aun preocupada pidió a Cho.

**- Si, la vi ya te dije –** se acercó a Hermione que aún estaba de espaldas a aquella pared **– y no te preocupes ya debe estar en su sala común la envié allá, y no la castigue ni nada, por tu cara parece que les quite mil puntos pero solo la previne de que hiciera algo estúpido – **aseguro sonriente la Revenclaw.

**- ¿Algo estúpido? Pues que estaba…-** Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y abrió los ojos repentinamente **– oh, Ginny ¿en público? –** susurro para sí misma pero Cho la alcanzo a escuchar y rio levemente.

**- No precisamente ****_eso _****y en ****_público_**** –** contesto Cho aun divertida** - en un aula sola, si te interesan los detalles te los puedo dar, aunque no vi casi nada – **sonrió ante el mutismo de la castaña

**- Oh, gracias Cho ¿tú qué haces a esta hora por los pasillos?** – pregunto curiosa Hermione sabiendo que al menos su amiga ya estaba en su sala común.

**- Pues me tocaba patrullar, y como mi compañera de ronda no apareció decidí hacerla sola **– contesto aun sonriente.

**- No apareció tu compañera, espero que quien sea tenga una buena excusa no es bueno descuidar esa responsabilidad –** dijo Hermione solemne ante el hecho de su carga al ser prefectas.

**- Eso espero y… ¿cuál es tu excusa Hermione? –** pregunto la Asiática observando como su compañera no recordaba que era su pareja de ronda esa noche.

**- ¿Dis…disculpa? –** pregunto Hermione – **OH! ¿Era yo? ¡Me tocaba patrullaje contigo! - **se afirmó con los ojos muy abiertos y avergonzada **– oh, Cho, discúlpame…mi excusa…no tengo solo estaba buscando a Ginny, estaba preocupada –** comenzó Hermione una perorata de ideas que solo logro hacer a Cho.

**- Esta bien no te preocupes, me doy cuenta que al menos al estarle buscando patrullaste unos cuantos pisos, pero sola, no debes hacer eso guapa –** dijo Cho acercándose a Hermione sonriente.

**- Gracias, no te preocupes prometo que no se volverá a repetir** – confirmo la castaña aun aturdida por descubrir que se olvidó de su ronda por el colegio – **de algún modo compensare el que te arriesgaras solita a pasear por los pasillo, una nunca sabe –** se encogió de hombros ante la tontería de que alguien les atacase, quizá no ataque destructor pero si una buena broma pesada.

**- ¿Compensar?** – pregunto Cho divertida.

**- Si, es que me siento mal por dejar tiradas mis responsabilidades –** Hermione estaba apenada en verdad.

**- No te preocupes – **dijo Cho divertida - ** ¡ya se! – **sonriómurmurando unas palabras que Hermione no consiguió comprender cuando se acercó a ella.

Hermione comenzó a sentir que debía tocarla, quera sentirla, se sentía extraña era algo casi necesario para ella, comenzó a respirar agitada por la falta de tacto, tratando de contenerse, Cho sonrió con malicia parecía que había caído otra chica guapa más en sus garras y con determinación se situó más cerca de la castaña.

Los labios de Cho se encontraban junto al oído de Hermione quien estaba expectante, temblaba ante lo que la Revenclaw podría hacerle, algo le impedía pensar claramente, tal vez solo era parálisis temporal esas cosas pasan pero no imaginaba porque a ella en ese momento preciso.

**- Me gustas Hermione –** susurro posando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña **– quiero y voy a tenerte, ahora bésame **– ordeno al oído de la chica.

Hermione estaba en Shock, su mente en blanco, sentía un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo, dejo de pensar, al sentir unos labios suaves y húmedos sobre los suyos, sin poder evitarlo hizo caso a orden que le dieron, posando sus labios sobre los de la chica asiática ¿porque su cuerpo no la obedecía y huía de allí? ¿Que acaso ella deseaba a Cho Chang? ¿Por qué carajos su cuerpo respondía al tacto de aquella tipa?

Cho no podía creerlo ni en sus más húmedos sueños podría vivir aquello, estaba de pie sosteniendo por la cintura a Hermione Granger, no pensaba dejar esa oportunidad pasar, rápidamente comenzó a empujar a la castaña contra la pared y tomo una de sus piernas colocándola sensualmente sobre su cintura, la lujuria se apodero de ella al sentirla suya.

Una vez auto-convencida que la castaña que estaba ahí correspondía por _'voluntad propia'_ como era debido comenzó a recorrer la pierna sobre su cadera con la mano derecha mientras con la otra sostenía las muñecas de Hermione contra la pared a empujando sus caderas sintiendo a la castaña contra ella, todo esto aun sin dejar de besarle con fiereza y necesidad.

En un momento de lucidez Hermione reaccionó y se comenzó a moverse tratando de alejar a Cho, pero la asiática estaba ardiendo sintiendo como se movía contra ella que pensó que quería profundizar más el contacto contra ella, sonrió y encamino la mano con la que sostenía la pierna de la castaña hacia el interior de sus muslos.

**- ¡No! Cho ¡déjame no quiero! – **comenzó a decir Hermione **– déjame por favor No –** en los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a juntarse las lágrimas.

Cho la tenía contra la pared estaba fuera de control, quería todo de la Griffindor y ahora, no iba a quedarse a medias, lo haría aunque dijera que no, total ella correspondió al inicio de sus besos, aunque no consciente, mucho menos por voluntad propia, aunque eso la castaña no lo sabría **– Hermione solo estas nerviosa cariño, prometo que te va a encantar, me vas a pedir más ya verás – **susurraba excitada tocando sobre la blusa de botones los pechos de Hermione – **mmm, me gustan rebeldes, así resístete –** seguía cegada por el deseo la Asiática.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar, moviéndose queriendo evitar las caricias bruscas e incomodas de Cho, aquello no era ni por poco lo que Pansy le provocaba al tocarla, al sentir una mano ajena a si misma tirando de sus bragas, se quedó inmóvil, estaba acabada, nunca podría salir con Pansy sin sentir que le había traicionado.

- **_Desmaius_** – escucho Hermione una Potente voz y salió de su remolino sentimental **– ¿Cho? –** pregunto al sentir que el cuerpo de flácido de Cho resbalando sobre ella cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Pansy estaba furiosa al final del pasillo, apuntaba directamente a la espalda de Cho, caminando muy rápido se acercó a Hermione quien aun permanecía pegada a la pared impresionada por la rapidez de Pansy, frustrada por no haber podido deshacerse ella misma de Cho ¿cómo le permitió llegar hasta ahí a aquella chica?

Con rabia infinita viendo que Hermione solo estaba algo alterada, arrastro tirando del cabello el cuerpo lánguido de Cho y lo dejo a unos metros lejos de ellas, sentía un terrible rencor y coraje contra ella, quería lastimarla, pero con Hermione ahí a lado se contuvo, ya habría oportunidad de cobrarle ese momento de molestia cuando estuviese consciente, por ahora solo la dejo lejos de ellas.

Tomo aire tratando de contener su molestia y se volvió acercándose a Hermione, pues la castaña no paraba de llorar, era al parecer rabia y coraje no parecía asustada.

**- ¿'Mione estas bien? –** le pregunto preocupada aun apuntando a la chica que yacía tendida en el suelo frio de aquel pasillo **– háblame dime algo – **exigió Pansy al ver que Hermione solo sollozaba tras sus manos ocultando su rostro **– Shh, ya no pasó nada, ven –** con cuidado se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse sobre su hombro.

**- Gracias Pansy –** dijo aun impresionada, separándose de ella **– ¡¿qué carajos le pasa a esta tipa!? –** Hermione señalo a Cho, estaba comenzando a enfadarse seriamente.

**- Lo que me importa es que carajos te pasa a ti** – señalo arqueando una ceja en señal de molestia Pansy **– vi casi todo y al inicio no parecías nada renuente a su tacto –** su voz había vuelto a ser fría como hielo, lo que siempre exhibía la slytherin.

Hermione no sabía que decir en verdad Pansy tenía razón, ella coopero al inicio pero no sabía porque se había dejado llevar, para eso debía existir una explicación.

Necesitaba encontrarla a ella jamás le había parecido atractiva Cho mucho menos pensaba en ella de manera carnal ¿qué rayos paso?

**- Yo…yo no sé qué me paso –** dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a Pansy buscando que viera en ellos que era sincera **– estábamos hablando, repentinamente se acercó a mí, y sin querer sentí que debía tocarla, besarle –** Hermione escondió su rostro en sus manos de nuevo avergonzada de decirle aquello a la chica que hasta hace unas horas le había comenzado a dejar de ser indiferente.

**- Hermione, escúchame y mírame –** ordeno Pansy con voz queda **– ¿antes de acercarse a ti dijo algo extraño o te toco? –** pregunto haciendo pensar a Hermione.

**- Que si me toco antes….no nunca tuvo contacto conmigo y solo hablamos de Ginny y… -** se detuvo recordando un detalle **– ella murmuro algo antes de que me atreviera a besarla –** comento Hermione pensativa.

**- ¡Maldita perra! –** Exclamo molesta alejándose de Hermione y rebuscando en la túnica de la chica desmayada **– aquí estas –** murmuro un hechizo sobre la varita de Cho y la volvió a dejar dentro de la túnica donde la encontró **– Hermione, amm podríamos irnos de aquí no quiero que esta despierte y estar aquí porque no respondo -** ante la mirada de Hermione solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicando que le siguiera.

Estaban subiendo por el séptimo piso, y Pansy no encontraba donde hablar con Hermione había algo que debía contarle pero necesitaba privacidad, un lugar donde ni las paredes escuchen lo que hablaría con ella, Hermione pareció darse cuenta y tras ella se detuvo.

**- Pansy ¿sabes a donde ir para hablar? o prefieres que te yo muestre donde podemos hacerlo sin interrupciones y libre de oídos curiosos –** hablo sonriente Hermione, ya se le había pasado el mal rato solo de estar al lado de Pansy.

**- ¿Tu sabes dónde? llévanos por favor –** susurro Pansy algo cansada de buscar donde hablar con la castaña.

**- Necesito que me sigas por aquí y pienses un lugar, visualízalo claramente, imagina cada detalle, y sígueme mientras piensas todo esto –** susurro Hermione a espaldas de Pansy quien se estremeció un poco por la cercanía de Hermione.

Sonriente Pansy obedeció a Hermione y caminando con y tras ella, pensó y pensó en cada lugar que le gustaría para estar con ella, ante su asombro en la pared por la que pasaban dando vueltas se comenzó a materializa una puerta enorme. Hermione sonrió al ver a Pansy con cara de asombro quiso explicarle donde estaban.

**- Esta bien Pansy, es la –** Hermione no termino porque Pansy comenzó a reír nerviosa.

**- Eso…eso…es la sala de los menesteres 'mione? –** pregunto incrédula.

**- Si esta es, te proveerá de lo que más necesites si se lo pides claramente – **respondió la castaña tratando de relajar a una muy inquieta Pansy.

**- Es…que por ahí…-** Hermione sabía a que se refería Pansy, los mortifagos hacia un año habían aparecido directamente por ahí causando el acabose con su adorado colegio.

Hermione no salía de su asombro, en verdad esa joven frente a ella ¿era Pansy Parkinson? Esa duda la carcomía cada vez más pues su comportamiento simplemente era totalmente opuesto a lo que todos decían y crearían de ella.

**- Se lo que estás pensando –** le contesto a una afirmación que no logro concretar **– Si, por ahí atravesaron los mortifagos a Hogwarts, no es nada inseguro a donde iremos además –** añadió divertida Hermione **– tu y yo hemos creado un entorno donde nos sentiremos cómodas –** le dijo suavemente acariciando su hombro.

- **Prometes que nada malo pasa allí –** señalo nerviosa la puerta, Pansy estaba asustada y no hizo nada por ocultarlo.

Hermione al ver por fin la verdadera personalidad de Pansy, sonreía no podía creer que lo que _Blaise-chismoso-Zabini _(apodo dado por su mejor amiga al moreno) fuese cierto, vale que Pansy era orgullosa y decidida, pero también tenía sentimientos…eso Hermione le agradecería por siempre al amigo chismoso de Pansy.

**- Prometido, es más si te sientes mejor –** Hermione tomando la mano de Pansy entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos – **no me sueltes, yo ****_nunca_**** pienso dejarte sola –** enfatizo con una sonrisa sincera.

Pansy solo asentía con su cabeza estaba muy intrigada de saber que encontrarían dentro de aquel lugar, ella sabía que quería pero ¿y Hermione? ¿Ella pensaría que era una tonta y cursi si miraba sus más profundos deseos?

Hermione por ningún motivo pensaba soltar la mano de Pansy, así que aun con ella a su costado abrió la puerta, lo que sus ojos vieron la dejo un poco aturdida, ambas esencias, Griffindor y Slytherin juntas en un lugar tan increíble, que ambas no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Pansy imagino el salón de su casa, amplio y elegante, cortinas satinadas con tonos de verde, negro y plata finamente combinados en aquel lugar, pudo observar como estaba el tan ya conocido y cómodo sillón reclinable en medio de aquel lugar y en la esquina derecha de aquel salón estaba su primer amor, quien siempre tenía una salida a su miserable y complicada vida, sonrió acercándose a él.

Ese lugar tan familiar, no había duda si algún lugar en el mundo amaba para estar siempre seria su salón privado, y más aún el amor de su vida, su piano. Un hermoso piano alemán Steinway O-180 negro, de cola amplia. Definitivamente eso termino de convencerla de que nada malo ocurriría en aquella sala.

Hermione por otro lado observaba divertida como Pansy paseaba sus dedos alrededor de ese Piano que sin duda seria horrores caros, porque se veía demasiado elegante, no se necesita ser conocedora de instrumentos musicales para adivinar cuando algo es una antigüedad y cuesta toneladas de oro.

La castaña podía observar que al final del elegante salón que seguramente era parte de la casa Parkinson, una línea dividía el elegante suelo de duela de madera dando comienzo a algo tan torpe que Hermione se daría de porrazos contra la pared de no tratarse de algo tan fino como la casa de su _Futura_ _novia. _Adelante de ese lugar estaba un prado con sácate verde muy suave al parecer, un árbol de copa amplia y un sol hermoso llenando de calidez aquel lugar para ambas chicas.

**- Ese es tu lugar especial Hermione** – la voz de Pansy la saco de sus cavilaciones **– No es ese el árbol donde… –** y se detuvo no pudo seguir hablando.

**- Si ahí es donde te diste cuenta ¿verdad? –** pregunto Hermione aun impactada que su momento favorito del día ahora estaba frente a ellas –** ¿De que querías hablarme, que paso con Chang? – **de pronto Hermione recordó la razón de su estadía en aquel lugar.

Pansy suspiro y cerro sus ojos esperaba que Hermione no se molestase al escucharla, pero parecía que era comprensiva con todos tal vez con ella lo sería también.

**- ¿Quieres que hablemos de pie o prefieres sentarte? – **pregunto queriendo ganar un poco de tiempo.

**- Sentémonos ahí –** Hermione señalo el mullido sillón que estaba a menos de dos metros de ambas.

Una vez cómodas en el, una en cada extremo y una pequeña distancia entre ambas, Pansy decidió comenzar ante la mirada expectante de la castaña **– Veras, Chang te ha hechizado –** soltó sin tapujo la pelinegra **– y lo peor es que fue un hechizo no verbal no hay pruebas en su varita** – dijo mostrando molestia.

**- No entiendo como que me hechizo –** pregunto Hermione **– y que con eso que sea no verbal, muchos los sabemos hacer –** señalo orgullosa.

**- Aquí si es importante porque el ministerio revisa tu varita no tu boca cuando haces una imperdonable – **sentencio Pansy ante la mirada de asombro de Hermione.

Hermione entendió todo, el hormigueo que la recorrió, las insanas ganas de tocar y más allá a Cho, el deseo ciego que le llego repentinamente, la muy perra le lanzo un imperio.

**- ¡Maldita! –** Grito frustrada Hermione **– ¡por eso no podía moverme, y la bese!** – Al encontrar la causa de su raro comportamiento se molestó aún más **– ¿porque rayos yo? ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¿Por qué me obligo?** – detuvo su frustración, se sentó de nuevo con Pansy para que ella le dijera algo más que le ayudara a entender.

**- No eres la primera a la que obliga querer acostarse con ella –** dijo despreocupada Pansy, al ver la duda en el rostro de Hermione no sabía si seguir, pero ella necesitaba sacarlo, nunca se lo dijo a nadie – **Ella me lo hizo a mí 'mione', - **listo, confesada y vetada eran los pensamientos de Pansy en ese momento pero siguió **- y lo peor es que nunca me han podido controlar con imperios – **termino de hablar, encogiéndose en su lugar abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.

**- O sea que fingiste que estabas controlada y**…- razono Hermione aun con el dolor y frustración empanando su juicio y sentidos – **¿tú te acostaste con ella? –** pregunto al fin.

**- Si y hay algo mas –** susurro aun deprimida por escuchar el tono de Hermione tan duro y frio **– yo le ensene como hacerlo de manera correcta, ese hechizo es diferente porque yo lo cree es un imperio pero desencadena los deseos más primitivos y lascivos hacia quien apunta con su varita –** Pansy estaba sumida completamente entre sus rodillas.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste en una relación con esa? –** ahora Hermione sonaba celosa, tal vez si le importo, se decía esperanzada Pansy.

- **No precisamente –** aun no podía dirigirle la mirada **– digamos que…-** no sabía que decir.

**- ¿Tu calmabas sus ansias y ella las tuya no? –** inquirió acertada la castaña.

**- Exactamente eso, solo que una noche me hizo el hechizo, me burle de que no le salía bien, y me pidió como favor de despedida ensenarle a lograrlo y…- **Pansy torció sus labios en una mueca

**- Ya entendí, pero dime –** susurro Hermione **– ¿porque te pones tan mal?** – ahora sí que no sabía que le pasaba a la pelinegra.

Pansy levanto su mirada, clavando sus brillantes ojos verdes en Hermione quien estaba algo sorprendida por aquella penetrante mirada.

**- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves**?- pregunto ofuscada arrodillándose sobre el sillón frente a Hermione **– ¿no vez que tengo aquí? –** señalo el área del esternón, donde está el corazón.

Al ver que Hermione seguía perdida, sonrió era tan torpe pero al mismo tiempo tan brillante esa castaña.

**_- ''No sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente'' pero ''Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde lo conozco'' _**_– _recito Pansy, Hermione sonrió tenía en mente justo lo que debía contestar.

**_- ''Guíate por mí, olvídate de ella, enséñame a olvidarme de pensar'' –_** recito de vuelta Hermione sonriendo ante la visión que tenía frente a ella.

Pansy sorprendida no se movió abrió ligeramente la boca ante el asombro, pero cerro sus ojos al sentir a Hermione de nuevo sobre sus labios, sutil y delicada sobre estos, siguió a su chica hasta que se separaron y le escucho recitar de nuevo.

**- '_'El amor corre al amor como el colegial huye del libro y como el que va a clase se aparta de el con cara triste'' –_ **Pansy la miraba con profundo anhelo, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir con la mirada que fuese hermosa, Hermione así se sentía.

…

Fuera de la sala de los menesteres ayudaba a reincorporarse a una muchacha que estaba petrificada sobre el suelo frio del pasillo **– ¿Chang quieres a Granger para ti?-** pregunto a la chica que aun aturdida estaba molesta.

**- Claro, solo la deseo** – corrigió sobándose la cabeza **– ¿quién rayos eres y que quieres?** – pregunto al no identificar aquella voz y sin no poder ver el rostro por la falta de iluminación…

**- Tu y yo nos vamos a entender muy bien –** dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

...

* * *

**!DO THE HARLEM SHAKE, porque a solo 26 horas del ultimo capi aqui esta el nuevo! que barbara no tengo vida o que?! jajaja **

**Que les parecio? Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reflexiones, explicaciones, lo que sea menos consejos para el amor, esos yo no los se dar...es mas! necesito unos cuantos! jejeje.**

**Ya saben si les gusto como no les invito a hacerme saber su opinion!**

**Mi precio para la veloz, actualizacion inmediata un revw **

**_YA TU SABE' el revw aqui_**

**V**


	5. Una noche Larga

**_Aqui les dejo un breve agradecimiento a los que se atreven a dejar RVW y a los que permanecen en el anonimato les doy las gracias tambien, porque ya vi cuantas lecturas lleva esta historia con tan pocos capitulos estoy emocionada! son muchisimas! emoción a flor de piel!_**

**_Un abrazo de esos que te quitan el frio y un enooooorme beso tronado, Mi querida nena Española (tu ya sabe') Gracias por seguirme hermosa todos tus PMs me hacen el dia!_**

_**BYR**__ :gracias que bien que te ha gustado! Si ya se esa Chang me ha molestado pero lo otro...mmm me gusta el suspenso! Espero te guste el capi._

_**allen-walker:**__ Si fiuu que llego a tiempo, gracias por el rvw, y aqui esta otro capi! nos leemos pronto espero._

_**Pajaro loco: S**__i es verdad aparte de escribir, leo como loca tambien lo que otras amigas por aca comparten en verdad que alegran y mejoran el dia!Espero no me dejes sin saber de ti! aqui te dejo para que leas!saludines._

_**AlexiaPotterhead**__: Obvio nadie lo imaginaba, por eso lo puse asi! ya sabes una y sus ideas fuera de contexto! espeo te guste el capi!_

_**Digi-Keilyn77:**__ Gracias nena! que bien que te gusto! si esa Pansy es genial! aqui esta el siguiente capi disfrutalo !_

_**Virshy:**__ Tu sigue dejando Rvw y veras que si salen, debio ser error del servido suele pasar, el Harlem Shake es un bailesillo bien Random! esta bien curada si quieres busca en You tube asi Harlem shake y ya veras! hahaha. Siguiente capi aqui esta para que le disfrutes un beso!_

_**BipolarJL**__: No, no me gusta mezclar o aun no se como loharia lo Ooc! es alguien que todos conocemos. Ah Si has leido las obras del todo poderoso Shakespeare te daras cuenta que no es sencillo ni comprender menos aun el recitar de manera pulcra sus obras, a mi me encantan, creo que se ha notado, durante el fic ire poniendo algunas mas...SPOILER! hahaha_

_**monse**__: en verdad te gusto!? me alegra muchisimo! espero seguir sabiendo de ti por este medio! aqui esta el siguiente capi espero lo disfrutes._

**_Ahora los dejo con el siguiente capi ! ya saben a leer que asi aprendemos un poco y de los errores de otros en la escritura también!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

**Solo cinco minutos más…**

…

Pansy y Hermione seguían en la sala de los menesteres charlando y riendo, aun en el ala que Pansy consideraba 'segura' pues ella no quería despegarse de aquella sala acogedoramente elegante donde se encontraban. Con mucha pereza se levantó de aquel sillón al observar la hora en su fino reloj de pulsera.

**- Hermione me encantaría quedarme a seguir a tu lado hermosa, pero es tardísimo** – le recordó Pansy a la castaña tocando suavemente su rostro con dos dedos, delineando sus delicadas facciones que tanto le tenían absorta.

Hermione cerro sus ojos al contacto de los fríos dedos de acompañante nocturno, quería sentir las vibraciones provocadas por ella **– Oh, solo cinco minutos más…. Y no te preocupes, ambas somos prefectas podemos salir más tarde –** susurro y recordando que estaba instándole a saltarse una norma del colegio, sonrió divertida.

**- ¡Enserio tú! Hermione Jean Granger, premio anual y prefecta de Griffindor, incitándome a mí, una vil serpiente rastrera… -** pero dejo de hablar cuando Hermione poso sus labios sobre los suyos, y enredando sus manos sobre el cuello de la Griffindor que sonreía al sentir su reacción siguió su ritmo por largo tiempo, aunque a ellas les parecieron solo minutos, separándose al final por falta de aire.

**- Si yo…Espera –** la detuvo Hermione sintiendo que insistía en besar su cuello **- ¿has dicho mi nombre completo? –** Pregunto sorprendida **– no pensé que supieras mi otro nombre –** se sinceró.

**- Se muchas cosas 'mione que tú no imaginas –** agrego con petulancia la pelinegra.

**- Y a mí me encantaría enterarme de ellas –** Hermione volvía a acercarse sigilosamente a Pansy – **¿algún día me las dirás? –** pregunto sosteniéndole por la cintura con ambas manos y ronroneando al oído izquierdo de aquella pelinegra **– me encantaría saber que tienes que decir preciosa –** comenzó a besar la barbilla de la slytherin haciendo un camino con la punta de su lengua pasando de lleno el cuello y succionando con detenimiento el área pulsante de Pansy antes de chupar con pasión su clavícula marcándola de manera muy visible.

La castaña paseaba sus manos desde la cintura de Pansy, por sobre sus costados sintiendo como una muy apretada blusa blanca de botones contenía dentro de sí dos preciados tesoros que ahora estaba deseosa de conocer, tiro de aquella blusa fuera de esa falda tan poco recatada, apenas si cubría un par de piernas muy bien torneadas, largas y tersas.

Hermione retiro con delicadeza la túnica de Pansy, acariciando con sus dedos deseosos los antebrazos y manos fríos de Pansy, con cuidado y sin dejar de besarle, llevo sus manos a los botones de aquella blusa, los deshizo, paso sus manos tocando la piel suave y nívea de su serpiente que estaba dominada bajo el embrujo seductor innato de la joven Griffindor.

Pansy soltó un gemido, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora encamino sus manos aún más arriba la castaña tocando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

**- ¡Oh!… joder Hermione –** Pansy deseo irse y al mismo tiempo ayudar a terminar de sacarle la ropa, los suaves roces de Hermione estaban haciendo su fría piel sentirse bajo las mismas llamas del infierno, estaba comenzando a dejar de pensar **– me…ah…si…- **eso era todo lo que ella podía soportar si no se apartaba tomaría a Hermione allí mismo, y aún no habían tenido una cita, no es que no lo quisiera, pero a ella la quería para algo más que lo fácil y sencillo.

Hermione pareció pensar lo mismo pues cuando sus hábiles manos estaban a menos de un dedo de distancia de los pechos de Pansy, lentamente las obligo ir a posarse en la espalda de la chica y abrazarle con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro derecho. Sonrió con su mejilla descansando en la piel desnuda de su aun novia no oficial, y su sonrisa se agrando aún más cuando sintió los brazos de Pansy envolverle con fuerza, correspondiendo con el mismo sentimiento a su cálido abrazo.

Pansy también sonrió al sentir como Hermione respiraba agitadamente tratando de contenerse, temblaba un poco mientras se aferraba a ella aun con la cara apoyada a su cuerpo, también a ella le costó trabajo darse cuenta que no era correcto dejarse llevar tan rápido. _Aunque pensándolo bien_… PASS!

**- ¡Oye! ¿Porque ha sido eso? –** saltó Hermione sacada de sus cavilaciones calenturientas, Pansy rio.

**- Tienes un trasero que llama a domado por mi desde hace unos momentos…es todo – **sonriómientrasse mordía el labio inferior ansiosa **– por cierto ahora mi mano estará en tu cuerpo al menos dos días –** amplio más su sonrisa al como Hermione abría aún más los ojos cuando ella se atrevió a pellizcarle en el trasero con la mano izquierda.

**- Hey, eso no es justo me has dejado tu mano marcada y yo no te hice nada así –** Hermione puso un gesto inconforme, pero Pansy alzo su ceja desafiante, algo tenía planeado.

**- Eso no es verdad castaña –** susurro al iodo de Hermione provocando que le entraran las ganas de desvestirla allí mismo de nuevo – **mira** – se descubrió y señaló el área de su clavícula donde tenía un tremendo chupetón y marcas de dientes seguido del mismo **– ¿qué? ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta? El hecho de que no dijera nada no significa que no sienta querida –** sonrió al ver la expresión de Hermione, era una mezcla de orgullo y pena, aunque el orgullo por su acción sobrepasaba la falsa vergüenza que quería irradiar.

**- Yo…yo…no me di cuenta – **soltó con falsedad y una sonrisa burlona Hermione **– además se ve bien ahí –** dijo tocándolo con la yema de sus dedos suavemente.

**- Deja de insinuárteme así ****_Granger_**** –** gimió cerrando los ojos sintiéndose de nuevo presa de aquella antes '_frágil'_ gatita, joder la muy cabrona sabia como provocarla.

**- Esta bien ****_Parkinson_**** –** Hermione sonrió satisfecha de aquel juego, viendo quien caía primero presa de sus bajos instintos termino mejor de lo que ella pensaba **– ¿entonces cuando tendremos nuestra cita? – **pregunto ahora que sabía que en verdad estaba Pansy interesada en ella para algo más que sus deseos Animales-carnales.

Pansy respiro hondo, se separó con cuidado de Hermione acariciándole dulcemente el rostro de nuevo **– Ya lo sabrás cariño –** y le dio un beso suave antes de encaminarse a la salida **– será mejor que nos vayamos juntas la estúpida asiática a esta hora ya debe estar consciente de que alguien la ayudo a desmayarse **– sonrió cruelmente.

**- Claro vámonos –** salto del sillón alcanzando a la chica de sus sueños.

Se separaron poniéndose de pie ante el sillón testigo de su momento de pasión, cuando algo llamo la atención de Hermione en el antebrazo izquierdo de Pansy, quien se disponía a ponerse su túnica, impresionada le tomo por la muñeca con un poco de brusquedad.

**- ¿Oye que te pasa? – **pregunto asombrada por la falta de delicadeza de la Griffindor.

**- ¿Que rayos…porque tienes la marca tenebrosa? Nunca te la había visto –** dijo con voz queda sin dejar de mirar aquella marca que ahora solo permanecía estática sin moverse, pero horrendamente clara, no tan nitidita y viva cono cuando estaba vivo el Sr. Tenebroso.

**- Joder he olvidado taparla –** mascullo Pansy retirando con rapidez su brazo de entre las manos de Hermione, tratando inútilmente de ocultarlo **– yo…siempre la tuve oculta, la tenía tapada con maquillaje, nunca quise tenerla pero… -** no quiso seguir ese recuerdo no era agradable y no sentía deseos de contarlo en ese momento.

**- Este bien, solo me pillo desprevenida, no te niego que me ha asombrado –** espeto Hermione con su mirada fija en la joven exmortifaga **– ¿qué te parece si me cuentas tu historia un día que sientas que puedo saberla? – **ofreció tratando de enmendar su acto impulsivo al preguntar con tan poco tacto un tema tan delicado.

**- De acuerdo pero solo si tú me cuentas tu historia primero –** propuso Pansy conciliadora **– digo algo que yo no sepa porque por aquí lo que hacen los Griffindors se sabe rápidamente –** añadió divertida.

**- Bien charlar de temas tan personales, temo que tendré que verme obligada a pedirte más de una cita, espero aceptes –** propuso Hermione feliz porque se interesaba en verdad Pansy en ella.

**- Pues aunque me duela aceptarlo tienes razón Hermione, necesitaremos más muchas más citas para poder conocernos a fondo –** levanto las cejas sugerentes, acto que no le paso desapercibido a Hermione **- Es un trato entonces castaña –** dijo Pansy **– y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra –** y por la mirada de incredulidad y diversión de Hermione añadió **– aunque te sea difícil de creer es verdad tengo palabra.**

Hermione después de asegurarle que creía en ella y que esperaba su invitación para salir, salieron de la Sala de los menesteres.

Sonrientes ambas chicas caminaban juntas hasta que llegaron al punto donde se separarían escaleras arriba para la Griffindor y su sala común dos pisos abajo para las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pansy a pesar de la renuencia de Hermione de que le acompañase la dejo justo frente al retrato de la dama Gorda.

Una vez que la Pelinegra se aseguró que su futura novia llego a sus aposentos sana y salva, se encamino a su propio lugar de reposo, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención. Como buena espía que había sido en sus momentos de mortífaga obligada, se quedó muy quieta tras de una estatua que la cubría perfectamente, calmo su respiración y se dedicó a escuchar muy atenta a cada frase y palabra que allí escuchara.

Las dos voces se ponían de acuerdo para reunirse en otro lugar ya que acordar algo y pactar en medio de un pasillo no es seguro, fue Cho quien sugirió algo más privado, la figura de casi su misma altura solo asentía bajo aquella túnica que le cubría hasta las orejas.

Se separaron y se fueron por pasillos separados Pansy siguió a la figura misteriosa hasta que le perdió de vista **– interesante, si supiera a donde da ese pasillo saldría a seguirle, no me pienso arriesgar a que me pille sola –** se auto aconsejo la pelinegra.

Pansy era curiosa mas no estúpida, valoraba su vida, sobrevivió a Voldermot, a su padre iracundo cuando quiso rechazar la marca tenebrosa, a las crueles torturas de Bellatrix al fallar sus misiones y no pensaba caer presa o muerta ante una estúpida estudiante que por una insana obsesión o frustración sexual, fuese capaz de cruciarle o peor matarle por entrometida, debía tener cuidado, mucho, ser casi Snape entre las filas del Sr. Tenebroso.

Con ese pensamiento se encamino a su habitación creando aún más dudas y preguntas de quien era ese o esa que estaba Hablando con Cho? ¿Qué querían hacer? ¿A quién era a quien separarían? Y lo peor como alguien se une con Chang…bueno ella ya sabía que ofrecía la asiática solo que en el plan de socios sin beneficios carnales, consideraba difícil aceptar a Chang eso.

**- Tu algo vas a obtener de eso…. ¿pero qué? –** se preguntaba acostada sobre su cama cubierta por una ligera sabana, estaba acalorada **aun – Definitivamente eres una mujer, Chang nunca se uniría a un tipo, detesta a los hombres… ¿Joder quién eres?-** Pensaba en lo que vio con Cho y lo que paso con Hermione el sueño hizo acto de presencia en ella y cayo profundamente

…

Dormida, en su cama con las cortinas sin echar, estaba Ginny, no se había percatado que su amiga no había llegado.

Hermione se sentía irritada de ver como dormía tranquilamente su amiga sin ninguna preocupación, corriendo las cortinas y silenciando el área de dentro de la cama se sentó en una orilla cerca de Ginny y comenzó su perorata -** Eres una ingrata Ginevra Weasley! –** le grito sin tapujos y con frustración a su amiga.

La pobre de Ginny dio tal brindo sobre su cama que de haber tenido garras en lugar de uñas hubiese quedado prendida del techo de su habitación. Respirando agitada y enfocando sus adormilados ojos en Hermione sonrió y bostezo perezosa mirando a su amiga.

**- Que pasa Herms por…que… ¿porque rayos me gritas? – **pregunto con un bostezo de por medio entre palabras **– ¿Ingrata porque, que hice? –** volvió a preguntar ahora sonriendo pícaramente.

**- Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Conozco esa sonrisa! –** Hermione auguro que estaba por escuchar algo que no le gustaría mucho **– ¿Ginevra que carajos hiciste? –** pregunto aun medio molesta.

**- ¿Quién yo? Pues nada ****_malo_**** Hermione** – contesto sarcástica la pelirroja.

**- No me digas que ****_NADA_**** y mucho menos ****_MALO_**** – **advirtió a su amiga **– además Cho me ha dicho que te envió de regreso a la sala común porque te encontró en una posición comprometedora con un Slytherin, que paso con Nott!? –** esta vez era terminante no quería cosas a medias **– ¡Quiero detalles! –** ahora sonreía cómplice de su amiga, en verdad no podría estar molesta si ella estaba bien y feliz.

**- ¿Hermione te había dicho ya que eres Bipolar? **– Ginny comenzó a reírse – **es solo que primero la regañina y ahora me hablas como la confidente emocional número uno – **obvio Ginny **– si me encontró Chang, la muy idiota te dijo que era Nott? – **pregunto confusa a su amiga.

**- Ya me habías dicho que pensabas eso de mí y pues no lo de Cho precisamente, dijo un castaño de Slytherin y tú saliste con uno con esas dos descripciones si mal no recuerdo esta tarde –** resumió Hermione.

**- Si, si era Nott preguntaba porque no pensé que lo hubiese llegado a ver – **sonaba triste esta vez la pelirroja.

**- ¿Que pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? –** pregunto Hermione tomándole la barbilla para que le dirigiera la mirada.

**- Es que cuando estaba con Teo…- **no sabía cómo terminar de explicarle aquello a su recatada amiga.

**- Que pasa con él, ¿te hizo daño? ¿Te obligo a algo que no querías? –** pregunto blandiendo su varita frente a Ginny para que captase que inmediatamente se las pagaría.

**- No, exactamente –** espeto Ginny.

**- Entonces dime, no hay nada que no me puedas contar recuérdalo, y aún menos nada que me pueda** **asustar que hayas hecho** – sonrió al ver que Ginny se sonrojaba.

**- Es que cuando estábamos en el aula del quito piso, ya sabes la vacía, yo…le estaba quitando la camisa y de repente le llame por otro nombre que no es el suyo, gracias al cielo entro la inoportuna de Chang, en mi vida estuve tan feliz de verla – **relato a Hermione quien la miraba con los ojos muy, demasiado abiertos, quizá mañana le dolerán las cuentas, pensó Ginny.

**- O sea que tú estabas a punto de… con Nott en el…tu…-** Hermione no lograba articular palabra, el pensar que su pequeña amiga era tan libre de hacer lo que le diera su gana, la hacía sentirse tonta, aunque no fuese precisamente una libertina, si sabía darse sus gustos su amiga pelirroja.

**- Ash, ¿Hermione me estas oyendo? Le dije otro nombre que no es el suyo y el tipo ¡nunca más me volverá a buscar! –** Ginny no salía de su asombro ante la cara de susto de su amiga.

**- Si, si te he escuchado, pero no me pidas asimilar todo tan pronto…nunca me habías dicho que te gustaba… -** Ginny comenzó a sonreír picara pensando que Hermione estaba adulandole **- ¡ser tan poco cuidadosa! ¡En un Aula! ¿Qué paso con tus rincones secretos?!- **le regaño **– pudo haberte sorprendido algún maestro –** le recordó y Ginny se encogía en su lugar ante el comentario de su amiga.

**- Oye no me regañes si tu hubieras estado en mi situa**…- pero detuvo su respuesta, al ver a Hermione reparo en que ella aún estaba vestida con su uniforme, no parecía haber dormido nada **– y tu ¿cómo me dices algo así? Y tu ****¿**donde estabas? ¡ya me di cuenta que vienes llegando! – señalo el uniforme de Hermione y observando como su camisa estaba manchada en el área del cuello de un color carmín **– Joder Hermione! Me recriminas por ser pasional en un salón ¡y tú vienes de hacer lo mismo! –** dijo divertida ante la ironía.

Hermione quedo estupefacta, como rayos sabia eso Ginny si puso cuidado y empeño en no parecer fuera de lo ordinario **– no, no sé de qué me hablas –** fue su única respuesta.

**- Oh, Hermione** – chasqueo la lengua **– naciste con una señal en tu frente que se enciende cuando dices mentiras, eres malísima, ¡ahora suelta!** – Exigió – **¿Estuviste con la serpiente?** - pregunto entusiasmada.

**- Bueno si estuvimos hablando un momento – **fue todo lo que diría nada de lo que hacía con Pansy caería bien a Ginny, no porque le avergonzara, más bien por el hecho de que haría demasiadas preguntas incómodamente detalladas.

**- ¿Hablando? –** pregunto sonriente **- desde cuando a Parkinson le gusta hablar pegando sus labios a tu cuello y deja manchada tu camisa de color Carmín no.35? – **Pregunto tan escueta que a Hermione casi le da un ataque de pánico, esa pelirroja conocía demasiado bien los derroches pasionales **– Esta bien, al menos una de las dos pudo dar rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones esta noche ¿no? –** le dijo divertida.

**- mmm no sé a qué te refieras pero nosotras solo hablamos y si hubo algunos besos pero nada mas – **quiso zanjar el tema pero su amiga no se lo haría tan fácil, Ginny Weasley no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

**- Oh que aburrida eres Hermione!** – Contesto Ginny **– ¿paso algo más? –** pregunto al ver la cara que ponía Hermione.

La castaña asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a contarle lo que paso con Cho, como Pansy la ayudo y la manera tan sensible de ser que ocultaba Pansy, a Ginny casi se le desencaja de su lugar la quijada al escuchar esto **– Parkinson amante de la ¿literatura romántica? ¿Shakespeare? ¿Ese es muggle romántico que escribió Hammlet no? –** quiso sonar conocedora, tanto tiempo con Hermione ya le había llamado la atención el leer literatura muggle.

**- Si ese mismo, te juro Gin, que no podía creerlo es tan…-** Hermione suspiraba emocionada.

**- ¿Vil y rastrera? –** pregunto curiosa la pelirroja **– Lo de la marca tenebrosa no me sorprende, a sus hijos los mortifagos ya vez los obligaron, como a Malfoy imagino que hubo otros obligados como el –** razono inteligente la pelirroja.

**- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate! No le digas así, y si la verdad sí creo que eso sea por lo cual tenga la marca –** contesto Hermione.

...

En su habitación una Revenclaw Asiática, estaba ideando un maquiavelico plan para hacerse de Hermione.

-** Hermione si después de esto no caes, tendra que ser por la fuerza -** se dijo así misma sonriendo mientras en su librera anotaba algunas ideas y cosas que le venían a su retorcida mente.

Sonriente termino de escribir y se dispuso a descansar dejándose llevar por los placeres oníricos.

...

En la torre de Griffindor.

**- Creo que debemos dormir guapa, tú debes relajarte y esperar tu cita y yo ir a disculparme por herir el orgullo de un pobre hombre que confundí con uno más sexy**– sonrió a su amiga castaña.

**- Es verdad Ginny, aun no me ha dicho que día pero en estos días me avisara – **susurro emocionada Hermione **– por cierto no me dijiste que nombre fue el que _GEMISTE_ cuando estabas con Nott –** sonrió al ver que Ginny se puso colorada ante la palabra gemir **– lo sabía lo gemiste, ¡ahora habla! –** exigió tal como Ginny lo hacía.

- **Le dije... Zabini** – contesto tan colorada como su cabello.

A Hermione se le desencajo la quijada ante aquella revelación.

…

* * *

**Nenas y nenes! una disculpota por no subir el capitulo el sabado! no encontraba mi USB donde estaba guardado! y ahora Bingo! aqui lo tienen! **

**Espero les guste y si no pues igual dejenme saber su opinion ya saben, +rvw = + capis prontito!**

**Besos y hagamos Harlem Shake!...con los terrorista'ta'ta'ta'ta'ta (quien la ha oido me entendera! jajaja)**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones y ya tranquilas que aqui estan los capis conmigo de nuevo!**


	6. Mas confesiones nocturnas

_**Aqui mis agradecimientos a mis lectores valientes que dejan su coment para presionarme por el siguiente capitulo...los adoro! ya saben como funciono me tienen cogida la medida! jaja me encantan:**_

_**blackdawn90...**Wapa, hermosa, linda...ya sabes que hago lo que esta en mis manos..bueno dedos! jeje y la tardada ya sabes por que es tambie...ese corrector de word que me atraza un poco...gracias me gusta que te guste nos vemos pronto te lo dedico a TI en especial este capi por lo que hemos hablado espero puedas leerlo!_

_**Pajaro Loco...**Si muuu caliente ni un valdazo de agua helada las ayudaba! caray...nunca dije que fuera una rubia o si? donde lo puse? como qe hasta donde rinda?! jaja si aqui esta por peticion de ustedes el siguiente capi, espero lo disfrutes!_

_**BipolarJL...**Mil porciento Shakespeare...como que no has leido Romeo&Julieta!? bueno te lo recomiendo te enamoras de esa pareja aunque sean hetero quien es? ya veras! es OoC? tambien lo veras! espero disfrutes el capi nena a leer!_

_**AlexiaPotterhead...**Ah ya conoces como es esta Ginny(al menos en esta historia) se le van las ideas y se pasa de bocazas...jaja sii fuerzad e voluntad! al menos se controlaron...HE! que bien que te agrada el Harlem Shake jaja es la onda! espero que asi como los otros capis este no te desepcione, o no tanto! besos guapa!_

_**allen-walker...**jajaja sii entendiste el chiste de la cancionsita!porque usted y los demas lo pidieron aqui esta el capitulo! espero te guste!_

_**Virshy...**si caray me doy cuenta de esos horrores, pero los corrijo cuando me dicen, los que si percivo los quito obvio, eso mismo me pregunto como rayos sabe el color con solo verlo!? son cosas de cada quien como adivinar pensamientos y eso supogo jajaja, espero te guste el siguinte capi!ok, me alegra que te llegase mi PM, y no te preocupes q esas cosas con el servidor pasan muchas veces_

_**monse... **Gracias nena! aqui esta el siguiente capi! disfrutalo wapa!_

_Y sigo con mi Españolita favorita y preciosa dandote las gracias por animar mis tardes y hacerme el dia al dejar tus PM tan bellos, ya sabes cuando quieras hermosa! y ahora...a LEER!_

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

**Mas confesiones nocturnas...**

**- ¿Pero como rayos es eso posible? –**Hermione incrédula aun Pregunto–**acaso estas mal o que te pasa como confundes a un tío con otro mientras estas en…bueno tu sabes... ¡tan juntos! –** la castaña aun no salía de su estupor.

**- No te enojes Herms, es la primera vez que pasa **– responde Ginny sonrojada **– además, ni yo sabía que Zabini tenía algo que me haría pensar en el…- **dijo sonriente a Hermione.

**- A ver, explícate ¿que hizo que comenzaras a pensar en ese mientras estas con otro? –** pide Hermione sin comprender como esas cosas solo le pasan a la pequeña Weasley.

**- Esta bien te cuento pero ¡promete que no me gritas! – **pidió entre risas nerviosas Ginny.

**…****Flash back…**

_Después de una velada inolvidable, según Ginny, el chico castaño y de ojos azules merecía una linda recompensa, nada en especial solo deleitarse un rato con él a pesar de ser tan correcto tenía un cuerpo que a Ginny le apeteció conocer…solo un poquito._

**_- Aquí está bien vamos –_**_susurro Ginny al muchacho y tirando de el a un aula vacía __**– nadie pasa por aquí a estas horas, podríamos…continuar hablando – **__le dijo al chico._

_Lo menos que Ginny quería era seguir su charla con Teo así que puso manos a la 'obra'…_

_…__Fuera del pasillo del quinto piso Cho Chang hacia su recorrido nocturno, pensando en quien sería su siguiente victima amorosa o como ella les decía, feliz afortunada __**– Oh, sí Hermione serás mía, sé que así será –**__ se dijo así misma, cuando un quejido llamo su atención y dado que el pasillo que recorría estaba vacío, debía ser un aula cercana._

_Y con presteza detecto el lugar del cual ese 'quejido' emanaba. Lentamente abrió la puerta de aquel salón de clase 'vacío' según decían, tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver que una chica estaba en pleno derroche de pasión con un castaño que al parecer portaba los colores de la casa del gran Salazar, así que decidió mirar un poco, conteniendo la risa, esa melena rojiza era imposible no reconocerla, la chica Weasley le caía bien así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad iba a comenzar a salir de ahí cuando escucho algo que le desconcertó._

**_- Si Blaise, me gustas mucho así –_**_el gemido de Ginny alerto a Cho y se giró para ver si ese tipo en realidad era el moreno alto y sexy de Slytherin, oh sorpresa no lo es, decide ayudar un poco a la amiga de la nena que quería probar, quizá si hacia méritos con Weasley Hermione aceptase salir con ella._

**_- ¡Que! Amm Ginny mi nombre no es Blaise, creo que eso ya lo sabes –_**_observo Teo, Ginny se enrojeció de golpe por la vergüenza pero más aún por su estupidez._

_Teo estaba a punto de gritarle algo a Ginny ahora la estaba sosteniendo de manera poco amable por los antebrazos zarandeándola mientras hablaba, Cho decidió intervenir._

**_- Vaya, vaya, dos estudiantes a esta hora fuera de la cama, es detención mínimo una semana, pero por conducta poco decorosa…me pregunto ¿qué será? –_**_Dijo sonriente a la pareja __**– veo que no saben que eso podría ser expulsión –**__ les aclaro._

**_- Yo…Chang…no…-_**_Ginny no lograba articular palabra, mirando al pobre de Teo que se separó de ella muy dolido._

**_- Haz lo que quieras Chang, esto nunca se repetirá, al menos no yo y menos con esta –_**_dijo Teo molesto y dolido por la conducta de __**Ginny – ¿entonces que será? Quiero irme o a mi casa o a mi sala común para no verla –**__ dijo aun molesto mientras se abotonaba su camisa negra y se ajustaba su corbata__**.**_

**_- Detención para ambos, irán a ver a Flitwick para que el de su castigo y 20 puntos menos a Griffindor y Slytherin por su falta de decencia, ahora largo Nott, déjame hablar con Weasley – _**_ordeno Cho._

_Furioso el muchacho tomo su túnica que estaba en el suelo y se la coloco en hombros salió casi corriendo mostrando su porte molesto y dolido por la confusión de Ginny._

**_- Es mejor que también me vaya yo_**_ – __agrego Ginny al ver que Cho no se movía de la entrada del salón aquel._

**_- Si, espera, será mejor si te arreglas un poco la blusa ¿no crees? –_**_pregunto sonriendo de manera extraña a Ginny._

**_- ¿Porque estas ayudándome Chang?-_**_Ginny no se tragó el cuento de la chica linda y preocupada __**– sin ofender pero apenas hemos cruzado palabra –**__ excuso no quería sonar a la defensiva._

**_- Veras tu convives con alguien que me interesa –_**_dijo Cho sin rodeos __**– solo quiero que me ayudes un poco –**__ termino de decirle encogiéndose de hombros inocente._

**_- Si, pues quien es porque ya sabemos que Harry está muy lejos de querer algo con una tía, le falta algo que pueda llenarle por completo –_**_dijo Ginny sonriente al recordar a su 'loca' amigo._

_Cho pareció entender a que se refería Ginny y también la siguió en sus risas, pero la risa de Cho era un poco áspera no sincera, eso preocupo a la pelirroja, que de inmediato se silenció escuchando que le diría la asiática esa._

_- __**Me gusta Hermione – **__le soltó de golpe a Ginny __**– y quiero si puedes, decirme algún punto por el que pudiera acercarme, solo uno, prometo no decir que me ayudaste -**__ ante lo último hizo un gesto solemne con su mano prometiéndolo._

_Ginny no se sorprendió de que le gustara Hermione, su amiga era muy hermosa y podría tener a quien quisiera, lo que le sorprendía fue el hecho que en la misma semana que se enteró que Hermione decidió estar con mujeres…una loca de la nada parecía ya saberlo. Y antes que Ginny dijera nada hablo de nuevo Cho…_

**_- Sé que Hermione es gay Ginny, uhm veras la gente como nosotros tenemos un especie de radar, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero cuando llevas tanto en esto sabes cómo identificarles –_**_dijo sonriente a una boquiabierta pelirroja._

_Cho no contaba con encontrar aquella respuesta que le dio la mejor amiga de su aun conquista amorosa fallida._

**_- Si, tienes razón Hermione esta del mismo lado que tu – _**_corroboro la pelirroja – __**solo que ella está detrás de alguien más, no puedo decirte quien, no faltare a su confianza si quieres saber pregúntale directamente –**__ sin más se encamino a la puerta donde estaba una Cho patidifusa ante aquella declaración, y añadió antes de salir por la puerta __**– déjala tranquila Chang, te conozco y por eso te lo advierto, no sé qué haces en Revenclaw cuando eres más vil y rastrera que el mismísimo Barón Sanguinario -**__ y de un portazo cerró la puerta dejando a Cho sola en aquella aula ahora vacía._

_…__Fin Flash Back…_

**_- _****¡¿Y después de esto que me dices pretendes que no te Grite!? -** dijo Hermione con los decibeles de su voz generosamente aumentados.

**- ¡Te dije que no me gritaras! **– le recordó Ginny **– Así que le gustas a Cho uh?** – pregunto con sorna a Hermione.

**- Gin ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije que me quiso hacer en el pasillo hace unos momentos? – **Pregunto confusa la castaña sobándose el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse **– te dije la manera en que me hablo, me toco sin mi permiso y la muy bastarda ¡me hechizo para que cooperara!–** Hermione dijo todo tan rápido que se puso morada por la falta de aliento.

- **Oh! –** fue todo lo que Ginny atino a decir, la había escuchado pero no registro que fuese grave, la razón, aún continuaba medio dormida**…- Esa maldita, lo sabía ¡por eso me pido que le ayudara contigo! Y como me negué quiso tenerte a la fuerza, no te preocupes Herms ya veré como cobrarnos –** sonrió pensativa **– me alegra que llegara la inoportuna de Parkinson, nunca estuve más feliz que ella andaba rondando por ahí -** dijo sonriente.

Ante ese comentario Hermione se ruborizo, era verdad de no ser por Pansy quien sabe si la asiática la hubiera hecho llegar hasta el fin de su desquiciada pasión. Sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse a Ginny.

**- Gin, lo último que quiero es una discusión con ella – **sentencio seria Hermione **- no es temor pero si fue capaz de hacerme eso solo porque te negaste a ayudarle a que le hiciera algún caso, imagina que puede llegar a hacer si la provocamos, a menos que me ataque no pienso mover ese tema de nuevo – **su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente ante el pensamiento que después lograr su cometido la asiática con ella.

**- Hermione no te preocupes, estoy segura que si a Parkinson le interesas como dices, no dejara que Chang se acerque a ti de nuevo –** apunto segura Ginny.

**- Eso puede ser verdad, lo que si estoy dispuesta a hacer es no dejar que me tome desprevenida, estaré pendiente de sus movimientos aún no sé cómo, pero así será – **dijo Hermione a su amiga, la cual rápidamente sonrió ante una idea que le surgió en la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? Conozco esa cara – dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

**- Si, si me conoces muy bien –** el corto Ginny sonriendo** - como sea, ¡escribámosle a Loca-Potter! –** pidió.

**- ¡Que! ¿Para qué? No quiero molestarlo con que ¡su ex amor me está acosando! –** Hermione no entendía que pretendía su amiga.

**- No tontilla, ¡escríbele pidiéndole el mapa del merodeador! -** Le dijo alegre Ginny **– El ya no lo necesita solo muestra los terrenos del colegio, ¡en la academia donde esta no le sirve de nada! – **sonrió con suficiencia ante su propia inteligencia.

**- ¡Sabes Ginny en verdad eres grandiosa! –** Hermione soltó a reír ante la idea de su pelirroja amiga – **eso hare ahora mismo, pero y si me pregunta ¿para qué? –** ahora se había asustado un poco.

**- Pues le dices que por precaución para las rondas y esas cosas, veras que no pregunta para que lo quieres el confía en ti mucho -** acorto sonriente la pelirroja.

**- Vale Gin, lo hago mañana ahora a dormir, que tú tienes una disculpa que hacer y yo un mapa que pedir –** con eso dio Hermione por finalizada la charla.

Corrió las cortinas de la cama de la pelirroja y levando el hechizo silenciador, feliz comprobó que resulto pues sus otras compañeras seguían profundamente dormidas. Una vez lista en su cama se terminó de acurrucar y escucho la voz de Ginny proveniente de su cama vecina.

**- ¿Hermione?** – pregunto dudosa y somnolienta Ginny.

**- ¿Qué pasa gin? –** respondió preguntando Hermione.

**- Tú crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Zabini, digo ¿que él quiera algo conmigo? –** su voz sonaba preocupada.

**- Gin, se muchas cosas pero lo que sienta Zabini por ti, creo que es algo que debes descubrir sola, lo siento puedo darte una respuesta –** y era verdad, Blaise le había entredicho que el seria quien tentase a la pequeña Weasley.

**- Buenas noches Hermione –** dijo Ginny.

- **Buenas noches Ginny** – respondió Hermione en voz alta – **_Amor, buenas noches. Con el aliento del verano, este brote amoroso puede dar bella flor cuando volvamos a vernos. Adiós, buenas noches. Que el dulce descanso se aloje en tu pecho igual que en mi ánimo – _**susurro recitando Hermione, recordando como a su serpiente le encantaba tanto aquellos versos.

…

**_- Es casi de día. Dejaría que te fueses, pero no más allá que el pajarillo que, cual preso sujeto con cadenas, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano para recobrarlo con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad…mil veces buenas noches Hermione –_** Recito en un murmullo Pansy como si leyera los pensamientos de su castaña desde la distancia.

De sus labios escapo la respuesta al verso de buenas noches de Romeo…el cual fue lanzado al aire desde la torre de Griffindor por esa castaña que tan mal la tenía.

…

La mañana desayunando la en la mesa de los leones se encontraba nuestra amiga castaña y su mejor amiga, cuando un búho de porte aristócrata, de un plumaje brillante y una distintiva cadena de plata fina colgando de su cuello pequeño se acercó a depositar una carta dirigida a Hermione. Ella la tomo y dio una pequeña caricia al animalito que parecía esperar una respuesta que llevar de vuelta a su amo, para su sorpresa el sobre estaba sellado con cera y se leía escrito muy claramente '**_ábrelo a solas' P.P._**

**- ¿De quién es? –** Pregunto Ginny sacándola de su asombro – ¡**Hey Herms te estoy hablando! **– dijo aún más alto.

**-** **Ahm, disculpa Ginny, aquí dice P.P -** señalo Hermione, levanto la vista y pudo notar a una expectante Pansy sentada en su mesa.

Pansy al observar como Hermione tomaba la carta entre sus manos analizándola y buscarle con su mirada le sonrió, y en un movimiento lento asintió haciendo entenderle que esa carta era de ella.

**- A quien miras con tanto apremio Pansy? –** le pregunto sonriente Blaise **– oh! ¿Os habéis enredado ya?** – Volvió a preguntar el moreno sin recibir respuesta **– ¡he preguntado algo Pans! –** recrimino la falta de atención de su mejor amiga.

Pansy se dedicó a observar con su cabeza ladeada y una mirada de inmensa paciencia como Hermione ataba una breve respuesta al búho que le envió, sonrió al ver partir al búho directamente hacia ella y tomo la nota que ella le regresó.

**- A Hermione, no aun no, y ya te he contestado –** fue la amable contestación de parte de Pansy al tomar entre sus manos la nota de Hermione.

**- '¿Quién te dijo dónde podías encontrarme?' –** fue la corta pregunta de Hermione, Pansy ya sabía que significaba aquello, así que escribió su respuesta.

**_- 'El amor, que me indujo a preguntar. Él me dio consejo y yo mis ojos le presté. No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú' – _**sonriente ato el pedazo de pergamino al búho y lo llevo hasta su castaña quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa ante el asombro de medio comedor que no había perdido detalle de aquella silenciosa conversación.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Pansy le regresaba frente a todos la carta que ella le envió, al leerla y sonreírle, hizo lo impensable, le lanzo un beso y lo soplo sonriéndole. Pansy al ver ese gesto, lo supo estaba enamorada de aquella castaña, sonriendo hizo el ademan de atraparlo y ponérselo en la boca.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Hermione dejo el gran comedor seguida de una muy sorprendida Ginny ante la actitud desinhibida de su mejor amiga.

**- ¿Pero Pansy, qué haces? ¡No vez que todos se les quedan mirando! ¿Oye que ha pasado para que te portéis así? –** pregunto preocupado por su amiga el moreno.

**- Pasa que no quiero ocultar mi rela…lo que tengo con Hermione, pasa que quiero ser yo misma, pasa que me he cansado de ser lo que querían mis padres y pasa que hare lo que me de mi gana, eso pasa Blaise –** dijo Pansy sosteniéndole la mirada, desafiándolo a contradecirla.

**- ¡Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso Pans!-** dijo mientras le abrazaba por los hombros **– respecto a lo que me dijiste esta mañana, podrías repetirlo, creo que no lo almaceno bien mi memoria –** ante la honesta estupidez de su amigo Pansy rio amargamente y le resumió con pocos detalles.

**- ¿Vez en aquella mesa a Chang? –** Señalo la mesa de Revenclaw **– la estúpida se propaso anoche con 'Mione –** le dijo en un susurro cuidando que no hubiese nadie a su lado que pudiese escuchar **– y lo peor es que le escuche hablar con alguien más…-** dijo mirando a Blaise.

**- ¿Pudiste ver quién era? –** pregunto Zabini pero se interrumpió su charla por una chica de su propia casa.

**- Pansy querida –** saludo con petulancia la chica **– Zabini –** dijo dirigiéndose al moreno **– ¿cómo les va? –** y se posiciono frente a Pansy y Blaise a tomar su desayuno.

**- Greengrass, ¿qué quieres aquí? –** Pregunto molesta **Pansy – ya te dije que no quiero que me vean contigo o que te me acerques –** le recordó a su compañera de casa.

**- Pero porque Pans? Ah por lo del verano pasado, olvidado ya está, no me molesta eso a mí –** dijo restándole importancia al argumento de Pansy.

**- ¡¿Que ya lo olvidaste?! –** Pregunto incrédula Pansy **– ¡Serás idiota pues yo no! Y te pido que no te me acerques de nuevo, ¡no sé qué carajos les pasa a las mujeres como tu conmigo!-** y dicho esto se levantó molesta de la mesa rumbo a su primer clase.

**- Deberías mantenerte alejada de ella Daphne, te lo digo en serio no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero Pansy no se molesta así por cualquier cosa –** aconsejo muy serio Blaise a la Rubia, tenida de castaña clara frente a él. Sin esperar respuesta se levantó dejando a Daphne sola en su lugar en la mesa de los Sly.

Al verse sola Daphne solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y volteando a ver quien fuera, sonrió aún más ampliamente.

**- ¡Chang! ¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar? –** pregunto sonriente a la Revenclaw.

**- He venido a decirte que tengo la idea perfecta para hacer que Pansy este contigo y quedarme con Hermione para mí –** contesto en voz baja susurrándole eso al iodo a Daphne, la cual no pudo ocultar más su emoción.

**- Esa es la actitud Chang, te dije anoche que tú y yo haríamos un maravilloso equipo, ahora dime que ha cruzado por esa cabecita tuya – **dijo en un susurro sensual al ido de Cho quien ya se había sentado a su lado.

**- mmm, si sigues haciendo eso Greengrass vas a ocasionar que me olvide a quien estoy tratando de tener –** contesto a modo de murmullo sensual la asiática.

**- Mira que no es mala idea, algún día Chang si estás muy…ya sabes quizá podamos ayudarnos – **sonrió mordiendo su tostada.

**- Lo considerare hermosa, ahora a lo que interesa mira –** Cho coloco un pergamino con sus ideas al frente de Daphne.

**- Interesante, ¡eres genial! –** alago observando lo que proponía la sensual asiática.

**- No por nada estoy en Revenclaw querida – **contesto el alago Cho orgullosa.

**- Y no sé qué haces allá, viendo esto definitivamente Salazar te reclama para Slytherin** – contesto Daphne, besando a Cho en la comisura de sus labios.

**- Insisto, tú en verdad quieres que me olvide de Granger verdad** – constato Cho sintiendo como la chica reía burlona.

**- La única aquí que se olvidara de Granger es Pansy, eso te lo prometo Chang – **aseguroDaphne.

Sonrientes ambas aliadas salieron rumbo a sus respectivas clases…

* * *

**Aqui el capi 06 que dicen que tal? ya les dejo en paz y tranquilidad con los terrorista ta ta ta ta taaaaaa! ok, no jejej**

***Ya tu sabe' (dijo el naquete de pitbull) un revw, tras otro tras otro quiza lleguen a un numero que me convenza de actualizarles manana o pasado...**

***Pero NAH! ustedes saben que cumplo apoco no?! miren nomas dia tras dia actualizandoles eso es un reto! **

***Bueno que decir de los siguinte capis...me gustan como van! que lanze un revw el que quiera otro capi! o una maldicion(de las imperdonables seria genial) en el revew! **

**SI! aqui van los coments y RVW!**

**V**


	7. Una Clase muy Educativa…

_QAqui les dejo una breve contestacion a quienes siguen la historia y VALIENTEMENTE se animan a dejar un Rvw, Gracias por sus PMs y coments! me encanta llegar checar mi correo y que este atascado de tanto mensaje suyo! (expresion mexicana referente a desbordante) Me inspiran en verdad a continuar y ya saben... +rvws = a + Capis!_

_**blackdawn90:**__ Oh, es que esa Ginny es otro rollo! Oww Hermosa, gracias acepto con mucho gusto ese beso tan lindo! Si claro que ya se, y asi como tu tambien sabes...aire...eso me reconforta...''tu me manques''...Disfruta el capi preciosa!_

_**Virsy: **__claro que si esa tipa nos va a traer grandes problemas ! y sus deseos se hab cumplido! capi nuevo aqui! disfrutalo guapa! _

_**Qua: **__Gracias! me encanta leer de ti de nuevo, me facina que te guste! oh el drama...sera algo diferente esta mas divertido e ironico pero si lo habra no lo dudes...aqui te dejo para que leas! gracias disfruta!_

_**Pajaro Loco:**__ Sigo sin leer donde puse que era y 2. Rubia, ademas de cuando se descubre...pero eres vidente mi estimad ! jaja agradezco que leas la historia y aqui un nuevo capi disfrutalo!_

_**AlexiaPotterhead: **__Oh mi estimada, todo es parte de un mismo conjunto, la salida y entrada de los personajes, apariciones y escenas, pero no os preocupeis aqui esta el nuevo capi y espero que llebe tus espectativas! gracias por el rvw!_

_**allen-walker:**__ jejeje, si soy una rockola andante! hey pero siempre pongo ya tu sabe' pero ahora fue creo que la primer vez que le di el credito al amigo ese...no me gusta su musica pero se me hace pegajosa la frase jaja, ok ya lo dejo, ahh muy buen recibido ese crucio para CHO! aqui el siguirnte capi a leer! gracias por el rvw._

_**BipolarJL: **__Ah quiza no me exprese bien, pero ya lo dejo, es solo que hay literatura de ese tipo...muy avanzada he de decir que en oacaciones me produjo dolor de cabeza al no entender! Gracias! espero te guste el siguiente capi! y recomiendo Ampliamente a Shakespeare, si quieres algo como intrigante y medio psico Hamlet Te iria bien! _

_**BYR: **__Que bien que te gusto! aqui el siguiente capi, espero que te guste._

_**Digi-Keilyn77: **__Gracias, Gracias! sonrojo mil! jeje sii todas quisieramos una chica como alguna como esa! por ti y los lectores demandantes aqui les dejo el siguiente capi, espero te guste nena! y si no hazmelo saber y vere como le corregimos!_

_Ya no les quito el tipo pues, a leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

**Una Clase muy Educativa…**

Hermione salió del gran comedor junto a Ginny, no encontraba momento del día para leer su carta, estaba muy ansiosa, sabía que aunque debía leerla a solas quizá no contendría nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero Pansy quería que a solas le leyera y así seria.

**- ¡Que suerte tienes, nuestra primer clase de hoy es con Slytherin! **– Recordó **– oye que te pasa Hermione, tienes una cara de boba e inquita que no puedes con ella –** Le dijo burlándose de ella la pelirroja **– ¿además que carajos os pasa? Letreándose frente a medio gran comedor, es que acaso ¿no quedaron en que serían discretas o esas cosas? –** pregunto interesada.

**- Tú también tienes suerte, alguien tiene que hablar con Nott o ¿no? –** Recordó a la pelirroja **- nunca dijimos que mantendríamos nada oculto, y ¿porque hacerlo? –** Pregunto **- No estamos haciendo anda que rompa una regla, algo que moleste a nadie, y mucho menos algo prohibido, de ser así me debían enviar a Azkban porque no pienso dejar de verla, y mucho menos estar a su lado –** fue la respuesta escueta de Hermione.

Ginny solo la escucho mirándola como si nunca la hubiera visto, parecía que lo que le acababan de responder no fuese capaz de digerirlo, sacudió su cabeza y casi ríe al hablar de nuevo.

**- ¿Que carajos ha sido eso Hermione? No entendí mucho pero sonaste demasiado profunda para mi gusto como si fueras una poetisa o algo así – seguía aún observando a Hermione con la mirada confusa –** de donde sacas palabras tan…así, disculpa no sé qué palabra usar – excuso Ginny.

**- Acabo de notarlo también –** soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando a todos lados y asegurándose que no las espiaban le dijo a Ginny **– es solo que en estos pocos días he estado compartiendo con Pansy algo más que el mutuo sentimiento…ella tiene un profundidad confusa, y adorable, es –** suspiro recordándola **– es simplemente genial poder estar con alguien que ha leído tanto, recuerda cada verso, y los recita con tal propiedad que simplemente yo…- **aún seguía con su mirada perdida recordando los momentos con Pansy donde le hacía dejar de pensar y dejarse simplemente llevar, ser ella misma.

**- Estas enamorada de Parkinson –** termino Ginny su frase por ella.

**- ¿Uh? ¡No! Claro que no aun…no puede ser… –** dijo gravemente ruborizada ante la posibilidad de que lo que su amiga pelirroja planteaba fuera cierto **– no puedo estarlo es… ¡es demasiado pronto! –** soltó ahora un poco asustada.

**- Tranquila Hermione, esas cosas pasan, no es nada del otro mundo -** Ginny la tranquilizaba – **además es muy probable por como hablas de cómo es a tu lado y la demostración de ella esta mañana en el gran comedor, eso de atrapar ese beso que lanzaste…, me dice que Parkinson anda por las nubes por ti también – **dijo sonriente a Hermione quien la miraba esperanzada.

**- Gracias Gin, siempre sabes que decirme –** le abrazo.

**- Claro tontilla por algo soy tu mejor amiga **– correspondió al abrazo pero alguien les interrumpió.

**- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí es Weasley y su nueva novia, cuidado Weasley que si Parkinson se entera te despelleja viva –** soltó venenosamente Daphne acercándose a ellas.

**- Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, por Merlín, eres la única estúpida que se sigue comportando tan patán aun después de que…-** pero Daphne ya había clavado su varita en la mejilla de Ginny con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le cogió fuertemente por el cabello, haciendo que se inclinara un poco a causa del dolor ocasionado por el brusco tirón de cabello.

**- ¿Después de que Weasley? ¿De que mis padres quedaron en bancarrota? ¿O de que los metieron a Azkaban y se pudrirán ahí? Cuida tus palabras… Yo nunca fui marcada pero eso no significa que no pueda lanzarte una imperdonable…-** susurraba en tono tan gélido y amenazante que Ginny estaba paralizara del asombro.

Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita para defender a su amiga pero se dio cuenta que alguien se le adelanto, _Expelliarmus _bramo la voz.

**- …Y tu deberías cuidar tu espalda querida **– susurro alguien con voz dulce pero cargada de furia **– Greengrass, es más que obvio que nunca fuiste marcada mortífaga, sino porque dejas tu espalda descuidada querida, eres estúpida nunca servirías para eso – **Pansy estaba tan cerca de Daphne que su varita lastimaba las costillas de la castaña desteñida y le sostuvo con su mano libre el rostro acercándose por **detrás – y más te vale dejar a Hermione y su amiga Weasley tranquilas, si no quieres que me enfade, sabes de lo que soy capaz, esta vez no vas a salir viva, si es necesario te lo juro cariño – **termino de susurrarle y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era un beso de advertencia y un escalofrió recorrió por completo a Daphne.

**- Claro, vanaglóriate de tu horrible marca en tu brazo… eres una cobarde Parkinson, aunque eso no te quita lo ardiente – **respondió aun dándole la espalda a Pansy.

Pansy con la mano que tenía libre tomo la muñeca de Greengrass para que soltase a Ginny para después aun sosteniéndole lanzarla al frio suelo ocasionando que cayese de bruces sobre su trasero **– Tu mejor que nadie como se dieron las cosas, ¿cobarde yo? No te hagas la idiota ahora aunque te quede a la perfección esa faceta -** Daphne le lanzo una mirada furiosa levanto su vista clavándola en los ojos verdes y helados de Pansy.

Habían llegado ya en espera de la apertura del aula, algunos compañeros de casa de las chicas, que atónitos observaban la escena, Pansy sujetando a Daphne por defender a Ginny, los cuchicheos y especulaciones comenzaron.

**- Ahora se buena chica, limítate a respirar y mantente alejada de lo que es mío y sus amigas –** seguía apuntando con su varita a esa la chica en el suelo **– estas advertida Greengrass, me debes muchas y no me importaría cobrarme todo de un solo tajo – **con eso se apartó de ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Ginny y Hermione.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula de encantamientos mostrando la presencia del pequeño profesor.

**- ¿Que Ocurre aquí? –** Pregunta el profesor Flitwick observando el barullo arrebolado en aquel pasillo **– rápido andando entren que el tiempo vuela, tienen 3 minutos, cerrare la puerta a quien se quede fuera – **comento sonriente invitando a sus alumnos a seguirle.

Daphne fue la primera en levantarse y entrar seguida de la manada de estudiantes curiosos testigos de aquella extraña pelea entre Slytherins, lo más ridículo era que una de ella defendía a las Griffindors. Pansy se quedó fuera del salón aun observando a Hermione y Ginny.

**- ¿Weasley estas bien? –** pregunto Pansy acercándose a las dos Griffindor.

**- Si, gracias Parkinson –** respondió Ginny agradecida e impresionada por la manera de actuar de Pansy.

**- No es nada, me alegra que estés bien Deben cuidarse de Greengrass, amm, ¿puedo hablarte Hermione? –** pregunto con su rostro serio.

**- Cla…claro, Ginny enseguida voy –** dijo Hermione a Ginny quien se disponía a retirarse pero escucho una voz alegre y se giró a ver quién era y se sorprendió.

**- ¡Vaya parece que me he perdido de algo! – **canturreo la voz tras ellas.

**- Blaise te has perdido de mucho –** le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa fingida **– ahora entra al salón con Weasley debo hablar con ella – **le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione, Blaise comprendió.

**- Por supuesto mis bellas damas, veo que el día de hoy tendré una hermosa compañera de banca con el color más vívido que los mismos rayos del sol vespertino **– anuncio alegre el moreno sin despegar sus ojos de Ginny, la cual ahora estaba boquiabierta y levemente ruborizada.

**- ¿Oye tú también hablas extraño como ellas? ¿Qué será de mí? Rodeada de gente que habla un dialecto que no entiendo – **se burló Ginny, estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había dicho Blaise, pero nunca lo demostraría.

**- Si no entiendes entonces hare de traductor bella dama –** sonrió el moreno abriéndole la puerta cediéndole el paso **– no te preocupes que estas dos están medio tocadas, en cambio nosotros somos el cerebro del grupo –** le secreteo Blaise y sonrientes ambos entraron al salón dejando a las sus amigas fuera en el pasillo.

**- Hola guapa…** – dijo Hermione un poco emocionada ante la presencia de Pansy **– ¿de que querías hablarme? si es de tu carta aún no he estado sola para leerla –** se excusó agachando la mirada.

Pansy al ver que la castaña estaba sumamente apenada por no haber aun leído su invitación sonrió y se acercó a ella, le tomo de la barbilla y le hizo enfocar su mirada en ella.

**- Oh hermosa, no te preocupes, ya que estamos aquí ambas, mejor te digo yo lo que escribí en ella ¿no crees? –** pregunto con dulzura.

**- En verdad no entiendo ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo esta persona? Pansy en verdad me tienes impresionada, aterrada y porque no confesártelo inquieta –** le dijo Hermione tomando entre sus manos las de Pansy y acercándolas a su mejilla sintiendo el calor que estas emanaban, el día de hoy por alguna razón su piel no estaba fría como de costumbre – **hoy no estás tan fría, ¿porque tu temperatura corporal ha cambiado?** – Hermione no podía evitar preguntar.

**- Vaya Hermione sí que preguntas muchas cosas, y mi frialdad disminuyo porque…te recuerdo que anoche estaba más caliente que el sol, mi compañía me hizo acalorarme demasiado** – se rio Pansy retirando suavemente su mano del rostro de Hermione, sonriendo al ver como se ruborizaba la chica frente a ella y añadió ahora más seria **– lo que quiero es que tengas cuidado con Chang, anoche rumbo a mi sala común, vi a Chang hablando con alguien, aun no sé quién es pero creo que estoy cerca, quiero vigilarla, aun no sé como pero descubriré quien es - ** termino de decirle a Hermione.

**- Pansy eso puede ser peligroso…-** comenzó Hermione.

**- 'Mione nada de eso, tu cuida tus espaldas de Chang, no confíes en nada de ella, se cuidadosa, te lo pido por favor –** Pansy casi estaba suplicando, Hermione sonrió, en verdad le preocupaba su seguridad.

**- Prometo como que me llamo Hermione Jean Granger que seré extremadamente cuidadosa con esa asiática fea –** dijo solemnemente levantando su mano en juramento, eso ocasiono que el semblante de Pansy se relajara, y soltara el aire que parecía estar conteniendo dentro.

**- Gracias 'Mione –** le sonrió Pansy besando su mejilla **- y si es muy fea soy más hermosa yo –** declaro soberbia la Sly.

**- Eres la más hermosa eso jamás lo dudes, y oye y ¿qué es todo eso que traes contra Greengrass? No es** **que no agradezcamos que nos la quitaras de encima pero me llama la atención lo que le has dicho – **Pansy no supo que decir.

**- Te cuento esta noche…lo detalles están aquí dentro –** dijo señalando la carta que vio Hermione guardo en su túnica **– y si mal no recuerdo este día me tocara compartir lugar junto a ti en clase preciosa, o al menos eso espero –** dijo sonriente.

**- ¡Vamos entonces no hagamos esperar a Flitwick! –** Hermione le tomo de la mano y se encaminaron a clase.

Una vez dentro buscaron sus lugares, se dieron cuenta que Blaise y Ginny no consiguieron reservar un lugar a lado de ellos o para que estuviesen juntas por lo que se separaron y se acomodaron en las gradas. Ambas querían seguir hablando… y a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea. Tomo su pergamino y con un ligero hechizo comenzó una conversación a distancia con Pansy.

**- ****_'Hola hermosa me extrañaste'_**** – **esas palabras aparecieron en la parte alta de la libreta donde Pansy tomaba algunos apuntes, sonriente se apresuró a responder.

**_- 'Nunca dudes de ello, tenerte aquí a es mejor que estar sin ti en clase'_**** –** fue la respuesta de Pansy, la cual también apareció por sobre los apuntes de Hermione.

**_- 'No puedo resistirme, dime ¿puedo leer ahora lo que has escrito?' –_**pregunto en escribiendo en su pergamino encantado.

**_- 'Esta bien, en verdad que eres ansiosa querida, adelante pero te pedía que estuvieses sola porque…ya lo veras'-_**Hermione podía intuir por la nota que Pansy escribió que estaría sonriendo de manera divertida, sin poder resistir el impulso se giró a observarla, y efectivamente la pelinegra estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

De nuevo Hermione se acomodó en su lugar y saco disimuladamente su carta abriéndole para comenzar a leer:

_''Si puedo confiar en la verdad de un _

_sueño halagador, se acercan buenas nuevas._

_El rey de mi pecho está alegre en su trono y hoy _

_un insólito vigor me eleva sobre el suelo con pensamientos de júbilo._

_Soñé que mi amada vino y me halló muerto _

_(sueño extraño, si en él un muerto piensa) y me insufló tanta vida _

_con sus besos que resucité convertido en un emperador._

_¡Ah, qué dulce ha de ser el amor real si sus sombras albergan tanta dicha!''_

**_- Mon amour te espero a las 9 pm S.M. -_**

_''Sí, y con ese ahorro todo lo malgasta: _

_matando lo bello por severidad_

_priva de hermosura a la posteridad._

_Al ser tan prudente con esa belleza_

_no merece el cielo, pues me desespera._

_No amar he jurado, y un juramento_

_a quien te lo cuenta le hace vivir muerto''_

**_- Estaré esperándote ansiosa, descansa antes...esta noche nos conoceremos a fondo castaña –_**

**_¡No se te vaya ocurrir faltar!_**

Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente, aquello era una sentencia a la mejor noche de su vida, sonriente y aun avergonzada, se dispuso a redactar su respuesta en el pergamino donde se comunicaba en silencio con Pansy.

**_- Ahí estaré querida mía _**_– escribió Hermione __**– ''Fatal nacimiento de amor no habrá sido si tengo que amar al peor enemigo'' ''Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación'' –**_ fue su respuesta **_– ¿por cierto hablas francés?_** – pregunto interesada Hermione.

**_- Enterada estoy ya, nos vemos entonces, durante el día te extrañare _****– **escribió de respuesta** -****_ y se mucho más que solo hablar francés…¡ponte más guapa_****! – **con esoPansy cerro su cuaderno de notas.

Tras de Hermione y Pansy, sus mejores amigos observaban curiosos a cada una de ellas, parecían por demás interesadas en sus notas ya que no despegaban ojos ni pluma del pergamino. Fue Blaise quien decidió hablarle a Ginny interesado en lo que ocurría.

**- Oye pelirroja –** dijo en un susurro Blaise quien estaba a lado de Ginny en la última fila tomando clase – **¿qué crees que se traen esas dos? –** pregunto.

**- Pues se traen que se quieren so tonto, debes estar más que ciego para no ver eso –** respondió en un susurro Ginny –**Merlín y yo creí que mi hermano Ron era lento – **susurro divertida.

**- ¡Oye! No me ofendas así, el torpe de Weasley si es lento, lo que quiero decir es que míralas, ¿están poniendo demasiada atención a sus notas no crees? – **aseguro viendo como las chicas escribían y escribían, sin saber que en verdad estaban conversando en el pergamino hechizado por Hermione.

Ginny si se dio cuenta y solo rio muy bajo, para evitar que el profesor notara la actividad que mantenían en aquel rico del salón.

**- Eres un torpe Zabini** – dijo entre risas amortiguadas **– Hermione y Pansy están conversando vía pergamino **– dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

**- ¿Uh? –** Articulo Blaise - **¿Cómo es eso? –** pregunto susurrando también.

**- Ash…mira Hermione ha encantado el pergamino y lo que ella escribe en él, pansy lo recibe y puede regresarle respuesta escribiendo a su vez en su libreta, mira –** mostro como hacerlo en su propio cuaderno hizo el hechizo en voz baja y en la libreta de Blaise apareció una letra por demás femenina y curva que marcaba._ ''Hola al más torpe slytherin que la guapa Griffindor, Ginny Weasley, haya conocido…eso después de Draco Gay-Molfoy''._

Blaise sabía hacer ese hechizo, era lo más básico, solo quería una excusa para poder hacer su movimiento con la pelirroja. Sonriendo al ver como la hermosa letra de Ginny aparecía por sobre sus notas y comenzaba a desaparecer se apresuró a contestarle:

**_- 'En lo der la chica más guapa de Griffindor te equivocas, eres la más hermosa de todo Hogwarts'-_** fue la respuesta del Moreno.

Ginny adquirió un tono de rojo en su rostro casi tan idéntico al de su propio cabello y sonriendo tímidamente contestaba.

**_- ''Sabes, eso es verdad tienes la dicha de estar frente a la mujer más bella de todo Hogwarts (shh, no le digas a Hermione podría molestarse, ella cree que Pansy es la más bella'' -_**Ginny siguió la interesante conversación del moreno.

**_- ''Gracias por el consejo pelirroja, aun así, en verdad eres hermosa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? ¿Di el día y la hora?_**_ – _Blaise decidió jugarse todo por el todo, total era una notita.

Ginny casi se cae de su asiento al leer aquello, claro que quería salir con Blaise, no por nada lo recordó en medio de una situación tan comprometedora (literal). Se giró sorprendida a mirarlo a la cara pero el moreno no apartaba la mirada de su pergamino esperando su respuesta, sonriente suspiro y respondió.

**_- ''Sabes me tomas desprevenida, diría que sí, pero seguro has escuchado, debo arreglar algo primero con un compañero de tu casa'' –_**fue lo que se le ocurrió a Ginny contestar.

**_- Escuche algo, pero poco me interesa, más me gustaría escucharlo directamente de la damita implicada, ¿Día y hora?'' –_** el moreno seguía insistiendo.

**_- ''¿No me dejaras tranquila hasta que acceda verdad?'' –_**ahora Ginny preguntaba algo

**_- ''Al parecer he elegido bien a mi chica, además de hermosa es extremadamente inteligente, haz acertado'' –_** responde Blaise.

**_- ''De acuerdo, acepto, pero deja arreglar mi asunto con Nott primero, prometo informarte''_**_- _termino de escribir Ginny, cuando un murmullo anunciando el final de la clase la alerto.

**- ****_'Ansioso espero pelirroja, promete será pronto…'_**_ – _escribiendo eso Blaise se levantó de su lugar y salió del aula dedicando una sonrisa por demás ansiosa.

Cuando casi todos hubieron salido del salón, Ginny aún seguía reuniendo sus cosas, Hermione estaba frente a ella con Pansy conversando unas bancas más adelante, le sorprendió ver a la Slytherin tan desinhibida y hasta cariñosa con su amiga, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro **– después de lo de esta mañana Parkinson creo que te debo un favor –** se le escapo en voz baja, alguien le respondió.

**- ¿En serio le debes un favor? Y ¿a mí que me debes Weasley? –** pregunto la voz de Daphne quien estaba en la puerta apoyada junto a Teo quien estaba a punto de salir, el chico parecía molesto y no le dirigía la mirada a Ginny.

Ginny hizo caso omiso al comentario de la castaña desteñida a rubia **– Teo podemos hablar, yo estoy muy apenada, déjame explicarte –** decía mientras se acercaba al chico.

**- Ginny no te preocupes solo, dejemos como estaban antes las cosas, no pasa nada, en verdad –** se giró y en su rostro estaba reflejada la honestidad, Ginny suspiro aliviada.

**- Entonces…gracias y nos vemos por ahí –** le dijo con un gesto de verdadera disculpa al Castaño.

**- Claro, adiós –** salió del salón, dejando a las 4 chicas solas de nuevo.

Daphne al verse superada en número pareció entender y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad…salió de ahí, no sin antes acerca a Ginny para advertirle.

**- Cuídate la espalda Weasley, no me gusta perder…y cuida también ese hermoso cabello rojo – **ase acerco a ella lo suficiente para tomarle por la coleta que llevaba **- estas avisada, adiós – **la soltó empujándole levemente. Girándose sobre sus talones para salir de ese lugar pues Pansy había visto mas no escuchado lo que ocurría entre la pelirroja y su compañera de casa.

- Que ha pasado Weasley? – pregunto Pansy ahora frente a Ginny.

**- ¿Me llamaras por mi nombre algún día? Sales o saldrás con mi amiga, me defendiste, te sedo el honor de hacerlo por favor –** le dijo animando a Pansy.

**- Uhm, de acuerdo, solo si tú lo haces… Ginny –** dijo sonriente Pansy. Hermione no podía estar más feliz, su amiga con ese gesto le hacía saber que estaba más, mucho más que de acuerdo en lo suyo con Pansy.

Aquella sería una noche, que ninguna de las tres chicas olvidaría, al menos no por buenas razones..

* * *

**_Eres Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiinda y hechicera!_**

**_* Aver que les parecio?_**

**_* Comentarios ya saben...7 capis, 7 dias, nunca habia hecho eso y su exigente necesidad de lectura me honra en actualizarles los capis justo cuando veo que necesitan seguir leyendo...BAM! lo subo!_**

**_* Quien quiera otro capi ya sabe! Un revieusillo y ta dah!_**

**_Besos nenas gracias por sus halagos y jaladas de orejas, espero subirles pronto el siguiente, si es necesario manana de nuevo, sus coments son el precio!muajajaja soy mala!_**


	8. Una noche para recordar…

**_Agradeciendo a quien deja un revw, que sale del anonimato y me expresa sus sentir por la historia! Gracias babies! en verdad Beso tronado a todas!_**

**_Agradezco con platillo y bombo el que mi movil suene a cada momento anunciando correo con sus RVWs, amo que me pregunten...y ahora quien es Dniz?_**

**_Virsy: _**_ Asi, es ahh ya veremos que pasa en esa noche! Si esa ginny tiene una personalidad genial, Aqui esta la conti...quedo un poquitin largo pero espero te agrade! Thanx por el RVW._

**_BipolarJL:_**_ jajajaja, tu y tus amenazas de crucio! me tienes toda arrinconada cual ermitano terminando de escribir para evadir tus imperdonables! (ah no es verdad nena) en verdad me da gusto ver que te tiene interesada la historia, actualizo una vez por dia, minimo de tener un buen renganche de peticiones lo haria hasta 2 o 3...pero asi por ahora!espero disfrutes el capi! _

**_allen-walker:_**_ Gracias por el beso! te mando otro! Si ya va tomando forma! aqui el siguiente capi, espero leerte prontillo gracias!_

**_AlexiaPotterhead:_**_ Que tan a fondo uh?...creo que no te adelanto nada mejor lee jejejeje, Oh esa Pansy es la onda! me costo algo de trabajo pero aqui esta el siguiente capi,gracias por leer espero te guste guapa!_

**_Qua:_**_ Su merecido a Daphne...en algun momento se lo daran creeme,,,no te adelanto nada mejor lee jeje, gracias por eso de sobrado! me halagas en verdad, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Espero te guste el capi!_

**_Pajaro Loco:_**_ Nunca tomaria a mal nada de lo que me dijeran creeme, he aprendido a tomar lo mejor de lo malo tambien! y claro que actualizo cuanto antes ya que prometo hacerlo si veo que me van diciendo que eso quieren y yo cumplo mis promesas por mas tonta que sea! aqui el nuevo capi! y si hay que cuidarnos de esas dos. cho y dahpne..._

**_Ne Wolf D Blak:_**_ Hola wapa! asi que te ha gustado la manera en que Shakespeare mete su cuchara aqui!? a mi me ha hecho sentir que le da un toque distinto, justo como decis, espero seguir sabiendo de ti, al menos por rvws, claro que si actualizo, ya sabes ;). Gracias por hacerme ver que te guste...va por ti guapa, no te habia leido por aqui asi que Bienvenida!_

_Ya pues ya, mucha hablada nada de fic...aqui les dejo el siguiente capi no me cuelguen porfas! ya veran por que el __**Warning**__!_

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

**Una noche para recordar…**

…

Faltaba poco para las 9, una muy nerviosa Hermione daba vueltas en su habitación siendo observada por Ginny quien divertida movía sus pies al ritmo de una canción que escucho esa tarde y al parecer demasiado pegajosa para deshacerse de ella. Estaban solas solo ellas dos, probablemente todos sus compañeros estarían fuera disfrutando de su noche de viernes.

**- ¡Ginny podrías dejar de tararear me pones nerviosa! –** pidió Hermione con evidente apremio en su voz.

**- ¿Uh? ¿En verdad tú nerviosa? Noooooo -** Se burló la pelirroja.

**- ¿En lugar de reírte de mí podrías ayudarme? – **podio al borde del colapso Hermione.

Ginny no aguanto más y respiro hondo para calmar su risa ante la actitud de Hermione y salto fuera de su cama, caminando tomo a Hermione por los antebrazos y le obligo a estarse quieta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

**- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Suéltame que no vez que llegare tarde! –** Hermione estaba asombrada, que le pasaba a su amiga por que le hace perder el tiempo…

**- Mírate Hermione, estas hecha una belleza, eres linda, segura e inteligente, lo único que cambiaría en ti en este momento es ese labial que estas por ponerte…no es indeleble –** dijo son una enorme sonrisa, ocasionando la inmediata relajación de Hermione **– además todo saldrá bien, no es como que te acostaras con ella en tu primera cita –** aseguro Ginny aun sonriente, pero al ver que Hermione solo abrió los ojos enormes ante esa sugerencia la soltó y se le puso a observarle fijamente.

Hermione ante la última frase de Ginny no supo que contestar, solo pequeños silbidos salían de su boca tratando de contestar, deseaba a Pansy, primero quería conocerle, obvio quería lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle pero había un pequeñísimo detalle…ella no sabía que debía hacer o como contestar si la situación salía de control…se auto-obligo a enfocarse en la melena pelirroja frente a ella para seguir su conversación.

**- Hermione, te he dicho algo y te has ausentado como ¡DIEZ minutos! –** le reprendió la pelirroja.

**- Disculpa es que…yo…me pensé eso y no quisiera que pasara en la primera cita pero…-** levanto la mirada de su amiga no podía seguir mirándola, la vergüenza empezó a invadirla.

**- ¡Pero te gustaría! –** Termino la frase Ginny por ella y muy alegre comenzó a dar saltitos sosteniendo las manos de Hermione **_– Hermione Granger, está caliente y quiere todo con Pan…- _**Ginny no pudo terminar alegre canto improvisado, Hermione le cubrió la boca con una mano, estaba completamente roja.

**_-_ ¡Shh! Cállate Gin, no vez que no quiero que se enteren de…eso, mi relación con ella me importa pero no quiero que hagan rumores que le afecten –** susurro a su amiga quien aún estaba que se moría por terminar su canción **– te voy a quitar la mano, promete que te callas** – y ante un movimiento de asentimiento de su amiga le dejo libre la boca a la pequeña Weasley.

**_- …quiere todo con Pansy Parkinsoooon, quiere DARLE todoooooo su 'amoooor'…–_** canturreo corriendo a su cama terminando la estrofa de su nota que faltaba **– ya, ya me callo, no hay nadie aquí Hermione no seas tan aburrida –** dijo recibiendo un almohadazo como respuesta.

**- Y además yo no…no sé qué hacer si llegara a pasar eso – **Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a Ginny.

**- Oh, cariño no te preocupes, pues no puedo darte un consejo completo…am nunca he estado con una mujer, pero supongo que el inicio es igual –** dijo entre risas nerviosas Ginny **– ya, ya, vale tranquila mira, no sé pero si pasa tu cuerpo sabrá exactamente como guiarte, es algo así como instintivo, pero imagino que te será más fácil, porque uhm –** Ginny no sabía cómo terminar su frase.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Más fácil? ¿Por qué? –** Pregunto ansiosa Hermione **– ilumíname con tu amplia experiencia sexual Ginny Weasley! -** dijo imitando el tono que Ginny usaba cuando quería respuestas.

**- Serás torpe Hermione –** ahora quien lanzo una almohada fue Ginny **– nunca dije que fácil al cien, es solo que tú conoces tu cuerpo, tu sabes dónde sientes que y donde sientes mejor, por eso te lo decía, no debes ser un genio para algo así –** explico obviando una situación incómoda **– además, el otro día imagino que no solo hablasteis hasta muy entrada la noche, en la ocasión de Chang –** insinuó levantando sus cejas ocasionando que Hermione se ruborizara de golpe.

**- Uhm…-** Hermione solo se limitó a observar un punto muy interesante tras de Ginny.

**- ¡Lo sabía! –** Dijo emocionada la pelirroja **– Ya vez, es cuestión de que no pienses mucho las cosas –** al ver la mirada de pregunta de Hermione sonrió **– sé que te pido un imposible, al decirte no pienses, pero es lo mejor, de esa manera te conectas con tu cuerpo y él siempre sabe que es lo que en realidad quieres –** le sonrió a Hermione.

**- Ahora veo…-** respondió Hermione pensativa.

**- Además, por lo que veo en aquella ocasión aunque pudiste llegar hasta el final, final feliz…no lo hicisteis, puedo preguntar ¿porque? –** Ginny no resistió la curiosidad.

**- Pues porque Pansy, me lo impidió…-** respondió Hermione agachando la mirada, quería contarle a Ginny, pero le ganaba el pudor.

**- ¡Anda! Ahora resulta que Parkinson es una chica 'recatada' ¡vamos quiero detalles! Yo te los daría pero nunca me los pides –** dijo sonriente a Hermione quien la miraba con cara de terror **– está bien, pero al menos dime algo interesante –** pidió insistente.

**- Bueno…que te parece si mejor me dejas ir y de pasar algo que pueda compartirte lo hago ¿Qué dices? –** ofreció la castaña observando que tenía diez minutos antes de reunirse con Pansy en la Sala de los Menesteres.

**- ¡De acuerdo! –** Acepto la pelirroja – **y me contaras lo que yo te pregunte** – sentencio.

**- Bien, ahora ¡ultimemos detalles! –** urgió Hermione, necesitaba irse pero ya.

**- Muy bien veamos –** analizaba Ginny **– Vestido rojo, ligeramente corto, no mucho pero muestras tus lindas piernas, me gusta – **aprobó el atuendo **– tacones a juego, me encantan son muy sensuales ¿me los prestas después? – **pregunto olvidándose de lo que hacía.

**- ¡Ginny! –** dijo Hermione comenzando a exasperarse.

**- Ya, ya, a ver… me gusta tu cabello así liso, vaya está muy y largo es hermoso, aquí te pondría –** dijo acercándose a la melena castaña de Hermione **– esto, vez mucho más elegante –** coloco un broche plateado sosteniendo una parte de su cabello **– ¡estas divina amiga! –** halago Ginny observando a Hermione.

**- Oh, ¡Ginny siento que me voy a desmayar! –** declaro Hermione.

**- Respira –** aconsejo Ginny **- escúchame y escúchame muy bien Herms** – dijo tomándole de los hombros y mirándole seriamente **– ella te gusta, tú le gustas, ya viste que le importa poco el que dirán, y por mucho que me pese es una excelente persona, tu viste lo que le hizo a Greengrass, además dijiste que ella también detuvo el momento candente que compartieron, eso significa que es en serio, tu tranquilízate si no sabes cómo iniciar con ella una conversación solo pregúntale por algún interés que sepas que tiene –** Ginny aconsejaba rápidamente a Hermione **– y toma esto, ****_loca-Potter_**** lo ha enviado esta tarde – **dijo señalando el mapa del merodeador.

**- ¡Oh, Ginny gracias! –** Hermione el abrazo feliz de tener una amiga tan conocedora de un aspecto que para ella es un misterio aun **– y me parece buena idea lo del mapa, gracias lo llevare conmigo por si a Cho o Greengrass se les ocurre aparecer –** después de otro ligero abrazo a su amiga salió directo a su cita con la chica de sus sueños.

Hermione salió disparada rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, dejando a Ginny en su habitación, quien esperaba sinceramente que a su amiga novata le fuera excelente, o al menos no tan mal en su primer cita **-** **Granger no me obligues a patear tu trasero si cometes una estupidez –** se dijo sonriente dejándose caer en su cama a leer un poco el libro que Hermione dejo sobre su cómoda cerca de su cama.

Con cuidado Hermione se dirigió al séptimo piso, donde diviso la amplia pared tras la que se ocultaba la sala, saco el mapa del merodeador y busco por este a Cho y Daphne, se tranquilizó al ver que ambas estaban lejos de su alcance, esa noche podría ser su mejor noche, después de todo. Llego justo a tiempo ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Sonriente guardo el mapa en su túnica, y comenzó a rodear pensando en Pansy y su cita esa noche, al término de su tercera vuelta una enorme puerta comenzó a aparecer y hecha un manojo de nervios se dirigió a abrirla, respiro hondo varias veces, rogando por que todo saliese bien.

Cerrando tras de sí la puerta, su primer impresión fue el sonido de tenue música acompasada, era el maravilloso sonido de la melodía de '_Moonlight'_ de Beethoven **– Sabes podrías tocar algo más alegre, me gusta como lo haces sonar, pero me deprimiría que esa fuera tu interpretación a mi presencia** - observo Hermione, Pansy asintió sonriente – **¿Puedes tocar otra para mi después?** – pregunto entusiasta la castaña.

Pansy asintió sonriente y feliz **- Solo déjame terminar esta pieza, no me gustaría dejarla inconclusa –** respondió emocionada terminando de tocar. Sonriente se acercó a Hermione y le tendió una mano para que observase a su alrededor lo que era una linda representación de un mini restaurant con mesa para dos únicamente en el centro y las velas encendidas, daban el aspecto más romántico que podría imaginar para un sitio como ese.

**- Pansy te vez muy bella – **le dijo Hermione a chica, que ahora se encaminaba a saludarle dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**- No pensé que fuese posible pero sí que te vez más guapa que siempre, bien sé que estas a favor de los elfos y esas criaturas, pero juro que me encargue de que recibieran pago y compensación por ser tan amables de acceder a prepáranos la cena…veras no soy muy buena** **cocinando** - dijo Pansy un poco apenada tomando asiento junto a Hermione en la pequeña mesa.

Hermione pudo notar que Pansy vestía por demás elegante un lindo vestido verde strapless que resaltaba el color de sus ojos aceitunados, unos deliciosos y plateados tacones a juego con su finisima joyería, la chica era por demás la elegancia personalizada, su cabello negro y sedoso levantado en una hermosa coleta sostenida por un brillante broche.

Termino de admirar a Pansy parecía haberse tomado en serio el salir con ella, más que en serio, sacudió su cabeza buscando una respuesta al último comentario de la pelinegra **– al parecer alguien hizo su tarea, investigándome –** dijo sonriente Hermione.

**- Pues no soy la única –** apunto Pansy **– ¿o sí? –** pregunto la pelinegra sonriente.

**- Yo…pues la verdad no, no eres la única –** termino de decir Hermione.

**- Lo imagine, no me molesta, al contrario me halagas –** dijo tomando la mano de Hermione con dulzura – **y como he observado no comes casi carnes rojas, nos cocinaron algo más ligero** - añadió al ver que la Griffindor estaba sin habla continuo **– tú lo has dicho, he hecho mi tarea, te observo Hermione, y tengo muy buena memoria, quizá no tan privilegiada como la tuya, pero si consigo recordar lo que me importa –** dijo sonriente.

Le tendió la mano para que le acompañase a tomar asiento junto a ella en la mesa arreglada lista para recibir a las chicas. Hermione pudo notar como Pansy no dejaba de esconder un poco su brazo izquierdo, retiro su vista de ese brazo un poco avergonzada pues seguramente no quería entrar en tema de su marca.

**- Es…en verdad me tienes sorprendida, no digas eso tu capacidad de memoria es impresionante, por no decir de tu habilidad artística –** decía Hermione mientras observaba como Pansy con movimientos elegantes de su varita serbia la cena para ambas en sus platos **– eres un misterio Pansy Parkinson, quiero conocerte en verdad –** ante esas palabras ambas chicas sonrieron y comenzaron su cena alegremente.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas, cabe señalar que quien hablaba sin parar era Hermione, pues sus nervios no la dejaban silenciarse, Pansy solo sonreía, era más que obvio lo que pasaba con la castaña pero decidió dejar que ella misma se diera cuenta, al parecer ocurrió mientras pensaba eso pues Hermione guardo silencio observándola ávidamente tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

**- He notado que no me has interrumpido ni silenciado toda la sarta de tonterías que te he dicho…- **dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido **– ¿me has puesto atención? -** pregunto dudosa de querer saber la respuesta.

Pansy soltó una risita tenue y se apresuró a terminar su vino con gran elegancia, comenzó a hablar **– te gusta el color Rojo, eres alérgica a la almendra, no te gustan las carnes rojas por eso no las comes, te gusta el numero 9 aunque el 6 es el mismo girado según dices, Ron Weasley es el peor tío para ser novio de alguien –** dijo esto último riendo** - te gusta el verano, odias el café prefieres él te, te sentías rara al atraerte las mujeres por eso buscaste una respuesta que no fuera el experimentar con una y durante la última batalla del Sr. Tenebroso casi te come su serpiente –** dijo sonriente algunas de las cosas más importantes que Hermione había dicho entre otras cosas hacia unos minutos antes.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que cada una de las cosas que dijo Pansy las hubiese aprendido de manera tan rápida, era una joya aquella pelinegra que por nada del mundo dejaría irse de su lado –** Me dejas maravillada, eres genial, tienes una capacidad de memoria increíble Pansy – **no había nada más que Hermione pudiera decirle.

**- Vaya, pues gracias –** dijo sonriente Pansy **– que te gustaría saber de mí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras **– dijo sonriente – **y cuando digo lo que quieras es también de esto – **dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo donde sostenía sus cubiertos para llevarse un poco de mousse de chocolate a la boca.

**- Note que hoy no la cubriste ¿Por qué? –** Pregunto Hermione observando como llevaba su postre a su boca usando su mano izquierda – **también veo que no eres diestra** – dijo más avergonzada ante lo obvio.

Pansy rio por esto último, era cierto ella no era diestra, pero no era algo relevante como para ponerse mal como al parecer le paso a Hermione **– En efecto no escribo ni hago nada de lo normal con mi mano derecha, eso fue todo un reto al aprender a tocar, mi padre tuvo que conseguir un maestro con mis mismas cualidades – **contesto sonriente ante la observación de la castaña –** en cuanto a que no la cubrí hoy…es porque no hay nada más que me haga arrepentirme de ser cobarde que ver la marca de mi vergüenza –** dijo con tristeza en su voz.

**- En primer lugar creo que por eso eres tan sensible a las artes delicadas –** le responde Hermione, al ver que Pansy no entendió a que se refería se aclaró la garganta **– uhm, digo el hemisferio izquierdo trabaja a manera diferente del derecho, es el lado sensible y creativo, por eso lo digo, el que seas izquierda influye sobremanera en tu creatividad artística – **dijo sonriente al ver que Pansy asentía – **¿Sabías que William Shakespeare era Zurdo?** – pregunto sonrojando a Pansy ante ese interesante dato.

**- Y tú tienes trabajando en desmedida tu lado derecho en este momento –** dijo Pansy **– me encanta que eres tan lista y además lógica, uhm no, no lo sabía -** dijo creyendo que Hermione no tocaría el tema de su marca, mejor así.

**- y en segundo lugar –** siguió Hermione **– seguramente al igual que Malfoy tienes una historia del porque la tienes, si no la querías** – termino tratando de tranquilizar a Pansy, animándole a contar sus motivos para estar marcada.

**- O sea que la reina Malfoy ¿les has contado porque está marcado? – **Pregunto con cierta mordacidad **– imagino que no dijo que no fue solo a el – **dijo soltando un leve suspiro de impotencia.

**- Nunca entro en detalles solo nos contó sus motivos y las amenazas que recibió cuando pensó negarse –** contesto Hermione.

**- Oh! Bien…no solo a él le amenazaron, al menos con el Lucius fue más humano que mi madre…-** inconscientemente se apretó el antebrazo con su mano derecha.

**- Si no quieres decirme está bien –** dijo Hermione poniendo su mano cálidamente sobre la mano de Pansy que sostenía su marco debajo **– en verdad no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –** sonrió comprensiva.

**- Es que si quiero…quiero que sepas que no lo hice porque quería – **dijo Pansy** – veras Lucius se dio cuenta que nos negaríamos, nos escuchó antes de subir a la ceremonia donde nos iniciarían, y puso a Draco bajo un imperios no verbal…-** los ojos de Pansy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

**- Entiendo, y tu madre…hizo lo mismo contigo seguramente -** Hermione sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Pansy, quería escuchar un sí, que solo por eso la marcaron.

En cambio Pansy soltó una risa amarga y llena de dolor, se levantó de su lugar y le dio la espalda a Hermione, ante esa acción la castaña creyó que le habría molestado su comentario.

**- Hermione por favor no grites –** pidió Pansy.

**- Porque tendría que…-** Hermione ahogo un gemido que purgaba por salir atenta a los movimientos de la pelinegra.

Pansy se destapo la parte trasera de su vestido, bajando unos centímetros el cierre dejando ver una espalda blanca y delicada – **lanza un ****_finite_**** y veras de lo que hablo** – pidió en voz baja tomando la parte de su cabello que cubría un poco su espalda.

La castaña obedeció **– ****_finite_****_incantatem – _**pronuncio y lo que vio logro que su varita callera pesadamente sobre el helado suelo que pisaban.

**- ¿Ahora lo ves? –** pregunto Pansy **– mi madre…en lugar de imperius…me lanzo crucios hasta dejarme casi inconsciente Hermione – **dijo aun dándole la espalda, su voz estaba quebrada, Hermione no dudo ni un segundo y se acercó a tocar aquella espalda tan dañada.

**- Pansy…en mi conocimiento los crucios no dejan estas horrendas cicatrices –** fue la respuesta de Hermione, con sus ojos recorría cada línea, eran profundas, algunas rojizas y otras sobresalían, producto de mala atención y probablemente alguna infección al ocasionarlas.

**- Tienes ra…razón –** Pansy estaba sollozando mientras hablaba **– no son marcas de los crucios, al no** **responder si tomaba con orgullo la marca del Sr. Tenebroso madre y Bellatrix se enfurecieron** – soltó un quejido al recordar** -primero me crucio mi madre y la adorable Bella le paso un horrendo látigo con puntillas de acero… ¿es o no conmovedor el poder de convencimiento de mi madre? – **se quedó Pansy en silencio, esperando a que Hermione dijese algo.

**- Esa mujer es una Psicótica –** dijo Hermione repentinamente terminando con el silencio que se posaba sobre ellas **– a mí también me dejo un recuerdo –** dijo mostrando a Pansy su brazo donde tenía escrito _'sangre sucia' – __**''Sin duda, y recordaremos todas nuestras penas en gratos coloquios de años venideros'' – **_susurro Hermione acercándose a Pansy por detrás suyo y cubriendo su espalda maltratada con su cuerpo, le abrazo y sintió como la pelinegra comenzaba a temblar quizá presa del dolor de recordar un momento tan desagradable por el que atravesó.

Hermione se separó de ella y le ayudo a subir el cierre lentamente, noto como la piel libre de Pansy comenzaba a erizarse eso le provocaba quitar por completo aquella prenda pero no sedería, una vez listo el cierre solo beso los hombros descubiertos de Pansy e inhalo sobre su cuello.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando entro Ginny corriendo...interrumpiendo, 'benditos' genes Weasley pensó Hermione.

**- Hermione ven es urgente –** apuro sin aire la pelirroja - ¡**Necesitamos ir a mi casa pero ya! Te cuento en el camino Herms** – dijo apurando a su amiga a seguirle a la salida.

**- ¿Tan urgente para que nos interrumpas Ginny?** – pregunto Pansy algo incrédula y divertida.

**- ¿Pansy, me disculpas?** – pregunto apenada la castaña.

**- Claro cielo ve, seguimos luego** – contesto Pansy sonriendo, sintiéndose algo extraña.

**- Adiós Parkinson –** dijo Ginny seria.

Y salieron de la sala de los menesteres encaminándose por un solitario pasillo.

**- Ahora si me cuentas Ginny, ¿qué ocurre? – **pregunto Hermione notando el frio que la recorría había olvidado su túnica en la sala de los menesteres, sonrió pues Pansy ya se la regresaría después.

…

En la sala de los menesteres Pansy recordaba la mirada de Ginny, y sus palabras _'nos vemos Parkinson' _- **algo no anda bien** - pensó – **ya me había comenzado a llamar Pansy** – y sus ojos se enfocaron en la túnica de Hermione delicadamente doblada de la cual sobresalía un gran pergamino.

**- Parece un mapa esto –** dijo extendiendo lo que en efecto era el mapa del merodeador que Hermione olvido con las figuras de todo Hogwarts aun moviéndose en el pasillo donde justamente estaba la séptima planta.

Lo que llamo la atención de Pansy fue el nombre de _'Hermione-J.-Granger'_ siendo seguido de _'Cho-Chang'. _

**- ¡Definitivamente algo no anda bien aquí! –** con eso en mente salió disparada a seguirles.

* * *

Que les parecio!? ya puedo sentir que me estan mandando sus Crucios y Avadas por cortarle ahi! es que no puedo evitarlo jajaja.

**_'El que quiera Capi nuevo manana que deje REVEW! ya tu sabe' que ese e mi precio'_**

**_Mil peldones por las orrorgrafias que anden por aqui pero juro que pase el corrector como 6 veces! _**

**_Un beso a quien se anima a dejar rvw y uno mas grande a quien me deja PM!_**


	9. La búsqueda

**_OMG! debo confesar que me siento mas mucho mas que feliz de poder leer sus rvws y sus alentadores(y no tanto, mas no por eso menos importantes) comentarios respecto a la historia...si es diferente. Y veo que hice bien en comenzar a invertir mi tiempo escribiendola!_**

**_Aquí les dejo una respuesta a sus Rvws, guapos y guapas:_**

**_- Qua:_**_ Oh! En verdad preciosa me siento halagada con tus bellas palabras, si tanto logro transmitirte quiere decir que no lo hago del todo ma, sobra decir que hay quien me ha dicho lo contrario y es por eso que trato de mejorar en la historia, Tu hechizos son bienvenidos para esas dos! gracias y espero te guste lo que sigue!_

**_- AlexiaPotterhead:_**_ Primeto que nada...Gracias a TI por dejarme saber que te gusta! segundo..grita de nuevo AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI! jjeje, gracias bella tus crucios han sido evadidos y mi mago interior a salido a subir la nueva actualización! un beso y espero te guste lo que he escrito !_

**_- Pajaro Loco:_**_ Jajaja, tu si que eres una bruja!(o mago? no se si eres el o ella! jejeje disculpa) porque cada movimiento me lo has adivinado o eres tu o yo demasiado predecible...sabes me has puesto a pensar...ahora tendre que usar medidas drásticas! jeje gracias pero actualizo cuando noto que en verdad estais ansiosos por seguir leyendo! aqui el nuevo capi, disfrutalo! un beso._

**_- Virsy:_**_ GIUUUUUUUU! casi las escupo en el teclado y TU debias rendirle cuentas a todos los lectores porque pude haber dejado inconcluso el FIC :$ hahaha nono es verdad, pero ya tranquila aqui esta el siguiente capi a ver que te parece, no dejes de decirme que piensas hermosa! _

**_- Ne Wolf D Blak:_**_ Oww! en realidad has logrado hacer que me sonroje de pena...en verdad me gusta que sientas eso sobre la historia, es en verdad gratificante leer que lo que se me ocurre a alguien le parece genial, no solo por ti sino por todos y todas lo que por aqui andan, si eso de Shakespeare y Bethoveen, soy una persona profunda...jaja ok no pero me gustan mucho, y no pude evitar inmiscuirles aqui...espero te guste el siguiente capi!_

**_- BipolarJL:_**_ O sea lo termine en cierta parte que...me dejas inconclusa tu respuesta malvada! ok lo entiendo es tu leve venganza verdad! jaja okok acepto, porque ya te conozco se que mas de un crucio si me lanzaste! jajaja gracias guapa por tus coments aqui el siguiente capi, espero te guste...ah la cancion de Ginny...es lo maximo!_

**_- allen-walker:_**_ Que es la vida sin un poco de Drama querida? que es? pero ya no desesperes aqui esta el siguiente capi, vamos que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima actualización! Espero me dejes saber que te parece un beso!_

**_- hinata-des:_**_ Porque usted lo pidio aqui la conti! Gracias por el Rvw y espero seguir sabiendo de ti! dejame saber que os parece el siguiente capitulo!_

_- __**Gilrasir: **__Hola guapo! Gracias jeje,y entiendo tu espectativa ante lo que hemos hablado por PM, por ahi creo mencione una variable en la personalidad en las protagonistas, vamos que sigo los esquemas de JK, ni siquiera deberia ser un YURI esto...bueno espero que me comentes eso que por aqui no quieres... espero tu INBOX pronto! me lo prometes?!_

_- **monse: **claro reina qui te dejo conti que la disfrutes espero seguir leyendote, un beso!_

**_Bueno chico y chicaS jejeje, aqui les dejo el capi 09...si 9 dias = a 9 capis...hay alguien mas lindo que yo para complacerles sus deseos? A leer Hermosos y hermosas que espero con ansia contenida su Comentario y Opiniones!_**

**_A leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

**La búsqueda ¿Dónde te has metido?**

Pansy un que no sabía el funcionamiento del mapa del merodeador se dispuso a seguir las pequeñas marcas con los nombres de Cho y Hermione **– se supone que Ginny está contigo Hermione, no sé cómo funciona esto pero aquí estas a lado de esa asiática –** Se detuvo en seco al observar cómo tras de la diminuta marca con su nombre, se encontraba otro muy familiar

_D.-Greengrass_, era el nombre que seguía de cerca las pequeñas huellas marcadas tras su nombre, sin sí quiera voltear atrás tomo su varita gritando el hechizo de desarme.

Quedo sorprendida observando que aquel mapa en realidad decía la verdad Daphne estaba a unos metros de ella, había salido volando impactada de lleno por el hechizo de Pansy y yacía desmayada al final del pasillo lo que significaba que Hermione se encaminaba a alguna parte con Chang.

**- ¿Diablos Hermione dónde van?** – se preguntó en voz alta, cuando vio que salieron de los terrenos del pasillo que en el mapa se marcaba.

Tomo de nuevo el mapa y busco el nombre de Hermione y la Falsa Ginny **– ¡Por Merlín! Si Cho es Ginny, ¿¡donde te dejaron Ginny!? –** se preguntaba en voz alta.

Desenredó más el mapa del merodeador y con su varita comenzó a buscar el nombre de Ginny **– ¡Aquí estas! – **Dijo aliviada **– Uhm, esto marca un piso abajo, demonios estúpidos tacones –** tomo los mencionados entre sus manos y descalza cual Luna Lovegood salió inmediata hacia la posición de Ginny.

**- Según el mapa debes estar por aquí Weasley… –** susurraba mientras caminaba sigilosa con cuidado sosteniendo sus preciados tacones en su diestra haciendo firmemente su varita en su siniestra.

Cuando se encontró _'P-Parkinson'_ en el mapa frente al _'G-Weasley' _se sintió muy nerviosa, solo pidiendo que se encontrara bien su amiga pelirroja.

**- Por favor que solo este desmayada –** pedía con la mano en el picaporte de un armario de escobas abandonado en aquel pasillo – **que este desmayada y bien** – repitió abriendo de golpe la puertilla.

De un tirón abrió la puerta del armario (que pasara lo que pasara fuese rápido), una inconsciente Ginny, estaba recostada en la pared dentro del armario durmiendo profundamente con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, rápidamente Pansy la ayudo a salir de ahí.

**- '****_Enervate' –_**dijo Pansy firme con su varita apuntando a Ginny, quien parpadeo varias veces y perecía confundida, cerró los ojos y comenzó a gritar.

**- Déjame en paz maldita serpiente no te diré nada –** comenzó a soltar puñetazos al aire con los ojos cerrados.

**- Hey! HEY! Ginny! –** Decía Pansy sacudiéndole por los hombros **– ¡mírame soy yo, Pansy! **– Dijo haciendo que la pelirroja enfocara la mirada en ella **- ¿dónde se han llevado a Hermione? **– pregunto pronta.

**- Yo, yo…Pansy era Greengrass ¡¿cómo carajos entro a la Torre de Griffindor?!-** pregunto Ginny ignorando la pregunta de Pansy.

**- Ginny concéntrate –** le dijo con urgencia **– como carajos se usa esto –** dijo señalando el mapa del merodeador **– Hermione lo olvido, vi su nombre junto al de Chang, Greengrass detrás del mío, la desmaye, está en el pasillo del séptimo piso –** Pansy hablaba lo más rápido y claro posible y parece que Ginny reacciono.

**- Yo… ¡Trae acá! -** se incorporó del suelo en un rápido movimiento casi mareada y comenzó a desenredar el enorme mapa buscándolas, hasta que…** - ¡Aquí están! –** Dijo al fin **– ¡vamos están en los invernaderos traseros! –** tomo por el brazo a Pansy tirando de ella, ambas chicas corrieron en búsqueda de la castaña.

Corrieron lo más rápido que les permitieron sus piernas, ambas tenia al parecer buena condición pues ninguna llego jadeante a pesar de traspasar medio Hogwarts, una vez frente a la entrada de los invernaderos ambas chicas se miraron decididas y comprobando una vez más la posición de '_Daphne'_ (aún estaba sin moverse su nombre del pasillo donde Pansy la dejo) y la de_ ' – '_, abrieron lentamente la puerta ambas con su varita en alto, esperando cualquier señal de ataque.

Miraron entre las mesas, por sobre las setas y diferentes armarios pero no había señal de Chang ni Hermione **– Ginny piensa donde no hemos visto aquí dice que están en este lugar –** decía desesperada Pansy, su cabello estaba desarreglado y tenía una cara de enojo que comenzaba a asustar a Ginny.

**-Pansy cálmate, el mapa nunca miente si dice que aquí están, aquí están –** aseguro en voz baja tratando de tranquilizarla.

**- Pero ¿y si no Ginny? –** decía preocupada observando en derredor – **¡ahí!** – Apunto con su varita victoriosa, al final del invernadero no.02 había una salida oculta que habían olvidado revisar **– vamos –** susurro de nuevo encaminándose a su objetivo.

Como si ambas chicas hubiesen trabajado siempre juntas, se comunicaban a señales con las manos y comprendían perfectamente, Ginny se posiciono a lado de la puerta sosteniendo la chapa de la entrada lista para abrirla, Pansy frente a la Puerta con su varita en alto apuntando directamente al centro recordando rápidamente como causar dolor y moler a hechizos a la asiática que probablemente este molestando a su castaña.

Contando con los dedos Ginny indicaba el momento de la entrada y llego.

**- ¡Tres! – **susurro Ginny. Pansy irrumpió rápidamente dentro de aquel mini salón donde se guardaban datos y restos de plantas crecidas en los invernaderos, era una especie de almacen.

La visión de Cho y Hermione fue algo que hizo que Ginny y Pansy se quedasen sin habla e incapaces de mover un solo musculo. Cho desnuda estaba abrazando a una dormida y también desnuda Hermione en un sillón que había dentro de aquel almacén, la mirada que la asiática les dirigía era de suficiencia en sus ojos claramente se leía _'te gane Parkinson'_. Como Pansy estaba pasmada ante aquella imagen, Ginny intervino.

**- ¡Quita tus sucias pesuñas de mi amiga Chang!** – Grito olvidando el hecho que no tenían sobre ellas ninguna manta que cubriera sus cuerpos **– ¡Ahora! –** ordeno mientras apuntaba su varita acercándose más a ellas.

**- Porque me amenazas Weasley, mi ****_novia _****y yo solo estamos pasando un buen rato, y uno muy bueno por que como vez la deje agotada –** dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y llevando los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios lamiéndolos con horrible lujuria.

**- Apártate Ginny –** dijo Pansy en voz queda **– llévate a Hermione –** aconsejo **– no creo que quieras ver esto –** aseguro furiosa la Slytherin apuntando con profundo odio a Cho.

**- ¿Que vas a Hacer Parkinson, matarme frente a Weasley solo porque Hermione prefirió mis dedos a los tuyos? -** pregunto airosa Cho **– Acéptalo Parkinso ella ahora es mía, sino ¿porque estuvo dispuesta a entregarme su 'pureza'? **– dijo eufórica la asiática.

**- ¡Ella no te entrego nada! **– Grito Ginny conteniendo su ira – **_Levicorpus_**– dijo y el cuerpo de Hermione se suspendió en el aire– **_Accio _**_**Hermione**__ – _dijo de nuevo y atrapo el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, rápidamente encontró su vestido y sin prestar mucha atención al cuerpo de su amiga la vistió como pudo. Con cuidado coloco a Hermione en el suelo jundo a ellas.

Pansy al ver a Hermione siendo ayudada por Ginny, lejos del de Cho, susurro la palabra que tanto quería contener – **_Crucio – _**dijo con todo el odio y dolor que tenía dentro de sí.

La asiática solto un horrendo chillido, aun desnuda en el suelo a causa del dolor que la varita de Pansy le ocasionaba. Ginny pareció entender a Pansy, así que la dejo seguir, pues ella estaba igual de cabreada, uno, dos, tres, perdió la cuenta de cuantos crucios lanzo a Cho, cuando escucho que la reanimaba para seguir torturándola, decidió que era suficiente.

**- Ya está bien Pansy, detente, te entiendo pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí, Hermione esta inconsciente, ella seguro Chang la dejo así –** dijo sosteniendo a Pansy por su brazo izquierdo con el cual sostenía su varia de la emanaban las horribles maldiciones que impactaban a Cho, la cual ahora jadeaba y tiritaba en el suelo musgoso del invernadero.

**- Lo se Ginny esta maldita basura china – **dijo escupiendo al suelo cerca de Cho – **seguro** **la forzó** – dijo llorando – **_Desmaius _**– dijo Pansy al cuerpo de Cho, no soporto la impotencia y sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

**- Pansy, no ha estado bien cruciar a Chang, aunque la muy perra se lo merecía – **dijo en voz baja Ginny** – veré si puedo volver a Hermione ella sabrá que hacer, revisa el mapa, busca a Greengrass, tranquila todo estara bien – **dijo tendiéndole el mapa del merodeador.

Pansy aún estaba furiosa quería despellejar a Cho y de paso a Daphne por ayudar a la estúpida asiática a emboscar a su preciada castaña.

**- Aquí esta aun en el pasillo, se golpeó contra la pared al salir despedida por el rebote del hechizo – **le dijo con voz llena de resentimiento **– espero se muera desangrada** – Ginny abrió machismo los ojos al escucharle decir eso.

**- Pansy, por más rabia que sientas no estaría bien si eso pasara, porque dejarías a Hermione sin ti, te mandarían a Azkaban, y por lo que le has hecho a Chang, tal vez lo hagan aunque si Herms' despierta podremos evitarlo –** decía mientras arrodillada frente a la castaña inconsciente revisaba su pulso y demás signos, trato de reincorporarla con su varita pero Hermione no cedía **– debe estar bajo un fuerte hechizo o algo no responde a mis hechizos –** dijo preocupada, iniciando con el método muggle de cachetaditas en el rostro para despertarla, nada paso.

Pansy se acercó a ella arrodillándose y colocando a Hermione sobre su regazo, comenzó a abrazarla y susurrarle cosas al oído, Ginny no podía escuchar todo pero parecía que Hermione la escuchaba. El rostro de la castaña comenzó a relajarse y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en él.

- **_''Te lo diré sin ambages. En la fiesta de nuestros enemigos, donde a la vez herí y fui herido. Sólo tus manos podrán sanar a uno y otro contendiente. Y con esto verás que no conservo rencor a mi adversario, puesto que intercedo por él como si fuese amigo mío'' – _**recito Pansy en susurro al oído de Hermione.

Pansy sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse un poco y con sus labios junto al oído de su castaña continuo su recitando – **_''¡Así sea, así sea! Pero por muchas penas que vengan no bastarán a destruir la impresión de este momento de ventura. Junta nuestras manos, y con tal que yo pueda llamarla mía, no temeré ni siquiera a la muerte, verdugo del amor''_** ** - **termino Pansy su verso y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron confusos tratando de enfocar al ver el rostro de su pelinegra sonrió y quiso levantarse a besarla pero el cuerpo le pesaba horrores y prefirió recostarse en el hombro de Pansy.

**_- ''El verdadero amor es más prodigo de obras que de palabras: más rico en la esencia que en la forma. Sólo el pobre cuenta su caudal. Mi tesoro es tan grande que yo no podría contar ni siquiera la mitad''_****-** Recitó sonriente Hermione cerrando los ojos - !**Rayos! –** dijo tocándose la sien derecha - **¿Dónde está Daphne? ¿DONDE ESTA CHO?** – pregunto recordando de pronto y tensándose.

**- Tranquila Herms –** dijo Ginny que no quitaba ojo del mapa ni de Cho **– Chang está aquí inconsciente pero necesitamos un favor –** dijo tratando de sonreír.

**- Ginny ¿no estás viendo que esas malditas me atacaron? Cho quería que me quitara mi ropa y…-** se separó de Pansy quien no le dirigía la mirada solo observaba el suelo bajo sus rodillas – **díganme que llegaron a tiempo –** pidió con voz entrecortada la castaña observando como a lo mucho a tres metros de ellas el cuerpo desnudo de Cho estaba inconsciente **– Pansy por favor… -** su voz se volvió suplica.

**- Hermione, no sabemos que paso **– intervino Ginny **– necesitamos que le borres la memoria y cambies sus recuerdos, Pansy la hizo desmayarse a base de Crucios –** dijo con voz calmada **– y sabes que no debe recordar eso, podrían enviar a Pansy a Azkaban –** le recordó lo que pasaba si se usaba una imperdonable con un ser humano.

**- Prometo que buscaremos respuesta cariño a lo que ha pasado aquí –** Dijo Pansy **– después de todo…hay una poción que si tomas recordaras todo…es difícil de preparar pero tengo como conseguirla –** dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione – **hazlo nena es importante** – pidió suplicante a la castaña.

**- Yo no puedo hacer eso, ¿cómo se supone que reemplazare toda esta noche? Me refiero a sus recuerdos –** pregunto Hermione.

** - Ginny... ****¿**aun esta Greengrass en aquel pasillo? – pregunto Pansy, tuvo una brillante idea.

**- Deja veo…si aún esta allí, no hay nadie cerca, ni siquiera Filch – **corroboró Ginny observando el mapa.

**- ¡Tengo una idea! –** Dijo Pansy **– Enseguida regreso iré por ella** – anuncio ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie junto a ella.

**- Lleva esto –** le tendió el mapa Ginny **– si viene un maestro o alumno solo apuntalo y di ****_travesura realizada _**** y se borrara lo que este mirando –** aconsejo Ginny.

Pasaron no más de quince minutos en los cuales Hermione no salía de su asombro, hasta donde era capaz de llegar Chang por conseguir lo que quería, era la discusión que tenía con Ginny, cuando un ruido tras la puerta anuncio que Pansy había regresado.

**- ¿Donde esta Greengrass, Pansy?** – pregunto Hermione mirando a Pansy que parecía haber regresado sola.

**- Hermione levanta la mirada –** dijo Ginny sonriente mirando un punto por sobre la cabeza de Pansy.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Pansy hizo levitar el cuerpo de Daphne desde el séptimo piso siguiéndola hasta aquel almacén escondido en los invernaderos. Ya no era la falsa Ginny, había vuelto a ser solo Daphne Greengrass.

**- ¿Ahora cuál es el plan? –** pregunto divertida Ginny, olvidando por un momento la situación de Hermione.

**- Pensaba en borrarte a ti 'mione de los recuerdos de Chang y en tu lugar meter a Greengrass ¿qué les parece? –** pregunto Pansy sonriente.

** - Me parece que eres la más vil y retorcida serpiente que he tenido la DICHA de conocer Pansy! – **Soltó Ginny emocionada **– Me encanta la idea ¿puedes hacerlo Herms? –** pregunto la pelirroja, deseosa de escuchar un sí.

**- Pues se borrar la memoria y ciertos detalles, más nunca he implantado recuerdos sobre lo borrado – **dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

**- Yo se implantar ese tipo de recuerdos –** dijo Pansy en un susurro.

**- ¿Ya lo has hecho cielo?** – pregunto extrañada Hermione.

**- Yo…si se hacer eso, tuve que aprender…ya sabes –** respondió estirando su brazo izquierdo en el cual posaba la marca tenebrosa.

Ginny aun después de estar más de media noche con la Slytherin no había reparado en que tuviese la marca, pero al ver su semblante de arrepentimiento al mostrarla a Hermione se le encogió el corazón, seguramente fue de los muchos hijos de mortífagos obligados a tenerla.

**- Chicas… -** dijo Ginny sonriéndoles **– aprovechando que Chang y Greengras estan desnudas podría yo…- **Pansy le interrumpió en su rostro había un gran signo de interrogación.

**- ¡¿Podrías que Ginny?! - **Pregunto divertida **– Oh ¿acaso la pequeña Weasley quiere ver que es el calor femenino? – **volvió a preguntar, ahora burlándose **– Oye de ser así mantente alejada de Hermione ella es mía –** sentencio aun entre risas a Ginny quien estaba más colorada que su cabello.

Hermione estaba que se destornillaba de la risa, reprimiendo sus carcajadas con sus manos, pues ver a Pansy bromear muy al estilo Ginny Weasley a la misma Ginny era algo épico. Esa pelinegra en verdad era única.

**- ¡No! ¡De eso nada! –** aclaro su garganta **– uhm, solo me preguntaba si podría tomar algunas fotografías de ellas y distribuirlas por el colegio !es todo! -** dijo acaloradamente la pelirroja.

**- Claro cariño mmm ¿pero traes cámara contigo? –** pregunto Hermione quien había dejado de reír ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga.

**- No pero allí –** dijo señalando una repisa que había al final de aquel almacén **– hay una – **sonriente la cogió y puso manos a la obra **– ¿quién va a desnudar a Greengrass? – **pregunto un tanto histérica de ahora tener que ver el cuerpo de otra tipa desnuda que no fuera el suyo mismo.

**- pff...Valiente Griffindor… –** se burló Pansy, ella y Hermione sabían que con ese comentario la pelirroja saltaría a ser la atrevida.

**- !Oh, no has dicho eso Pansy! –** dijo amenazante **– nadie insua que soy cobarde –** dijo, con suma repulsión saco las ropas de Daphne, blusa, falda, calcetas y solo la dejo en ropa interior** – pero que tía más anticuada ¡¿quién rayos usa eso!?-** pregunto mientras se reía a mandíbula abierta de lo lindo observando unas horrendas pantaletas de abuela que portaba.

**- Lindas bragas Greengrass –** dijo Pansy observando a Daphne siendo movida y acomodada por Ginny junto a Cho **– ¿Ginny estas segura de que quieres moverlas tú? –** pregunto aun riendo.

**- Si, no te preocupes no me incomodan, solo quiero que además de que les borraron la memoria sufran una horrenda vergüenza – **fue la contestación de Ginny **– ahora si me permiten… ustedes borren su memoria que ¡yo tengo una sesión de fotografía ****_homo-erótica_**** que realizar! –** dijo animada y esperando a que sus amigas terminaran el reordenar de las ideas y recuerdos de quien les ha estado asediando tanto.

Hermione y Pansy no pudieron evitar reír de lo lindo después de que terminaron sus hechizos sobre la asiática y la rubia-castaña desteñida, al ver las posiciones en que Ginny las acomodaba. Una vez terminada el borrado de memoria e implante de nuevos recuerdos sonrieron ambas chicas dejando a la pelirroja iniciar su sesión fotográfica.

**- Puedo preguntar ¿qué recuerdos les implantaron? – **pregunto Ginny mientras acomodaba a Cho en la espalda de Daphne, simulando que la cabalgaba, tomo varias fotos y cambiaba la posición, a su espalda Hermione y Pansy estaban fascinadas y casi al borde del llanto por la risa que les causaba ver tan concentrada a la pelirroja.

**- Después te contamos amiga, en verdad se te da eso de la fotografía, eres mejor que Collin Creevey! – **dijo emocionada Hermione.

**- ¡Nah! –** Negó Ginny aun enfocando los cuerpos desnudos de aquellas mujeres con falsas caras de placer dibujadas en sus rostros –** es solo que las modelos '****_cooperan'_**** bastante –** contesto riéndose y tomando más fotos.

**- Creo que es hora de irnos chicas –** dijo Pansy mirando su reloj **– está apunto de amanecer – **sentencio un poco nerviosa.

**- No te preocupes cielo –** dijo Hermione besando tiernamente sus labios **– te acompañaremos a la entrada de tu sala común, con el mapa no nos atraparan –** dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos – **Hablamos más tarde, ¿te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade hoy a cenar? -** pregunto la castaña volviendo a besar a Pansy.

**- ¡Hey! ¡Dejen de hacer eso que entre acomodar a estas y verlas a ustedes harán cuestionarme mis preferencias! –** soltó Ginny divertida y con sarcasmo mientras tomaba su última foto de aquellas desmayadas y desnudas chicas con una pose bastante incomoda, digna de un contorsionista de circo.

**- ¿Es eso verdad Ginny? –** Pregunto Pansy **– o hh vas a poner muy triste a Blaise** – dijo sonriendo y saliendo tomada de la mano de Hermione de aquel armario en el invernadero 2.

Ginny escucho solo triste y Blaise e inmediatamente dejo abandonadas a ese par de arpías que les arruinaron la noche, siguiéndole a sus amigas, con la cámara fotográfica en brazos.

**- ¿Porque se pondrá triste?** – Preguntó en voz baja **– ¿qué es lo que sabes _Parkinson?_** – exigió sonriente.

**- ¿Te lo digo? ¿O lo averiguas tu solita?** – pregunto Pansy.

Ginny pareció pensárselo bien y sonriente se encamino siguiendo a sus amigas ya llegaría el momento de dispersar esas fotos tan divertidas que consiguió…

* * *

**_Y bien que les pareció? crucios? avadas? Otro Tragababosas? jajaja, digan me! _**

**_Estoy que me muero por saber.._****_ bueno al menos dejen saber que me odian y detestan por ser tan mala con estas preciosuras de nenas!_**

**_..._**

**_Espero sus criticas, debo recordar..que a mas coments...mas rapido el nuevo capi?!_**

**_Besos!_**


	10. Lecciones de

**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! aqui les dejo el capi 10 Espero se a de su agrado y gracias...GRACIAS a todos y todas por animarse a dejarme un revew, a quienes no se animan pues...sigan permaneciendo en el anonimato me encanta ver como se incrementa el numero de lectores y en verdad me halaga que me digan que les gusta, que me manden mil crucios y uno que otro tragababosas que me ha llegado! en verdad me fasina leerles, tanto que miren! actualizaciones cada DIA!_**

_Aqui una respuesta a sus coments:_

_**AlexiaPotterhead...**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en verdad no se como rayos se me ocurre tanta tarugada y si con eso has pasado un buen rato me reconfortas mucho! gracias nena y claro que se sabra que ocurrio solo que...debes leer para averguarlo! saludos y qui esta para leer!_

_**monse...**Claro que la sigo! aqui el nuevo capitulo! porfas hasme saber que opinas! un beso wapa!_

_**BipolarJL...** MGNM (mi ginny no mia, supongo) jaja sii quieres secuestrarla?! pero luego quien le da el toque divertido y locuaz a este fic!? dime quien?! Te soy sincera nunga me he planteado esa pareja, pero mmm escribirla con el modus operandus de este fic con ellas, seria un poco aburrido no creeS? aunque debo admitir que tu idea me ha gustado, quien sabe a lop mejor sorprendo y lanzo a esa pareja en un fic! un beso linda y aqui el new Chapter ! espero te guste!_

_**Qua...** Si se guardo tu coment! pero gracias, hago lo que se puede para hacerlo divertido y no tan dramatico! aqui el nuevo capi,, dime que te parece! besos !_

_**allen-walker...**Owww gracias gutosa acepto tu enorme beso y te regreso otro! gracias por eso de 0 crucios..tiendo a ganarmelo no? jeje espeto te guste lo siguiente nos leemos pronto wapa! _

_**Ne Wolf D Blak... **Woooah! insisto gracias mil! muchos halagos para alguien que no esta acostumbrada a tanto jejeje, me encanta que te guste! seguire tratando de tenerte feliz nena! claro ya sabes tu desplayate no te sensures me gusta saber bien que onda! gracias nos leemos pronto wapa! _

_**Hinata Des...** Gracias! me gusta que te guste! no preocupes la poesia no se debe entender...es algo que debe sentirse, no se, como explicarlo, simplemente ocurre, mas adelante sabras que ocurrio, sin mas te dejo disfrutar del siguiente capi!_

**_Digi-Keilyn77..._**_ y con tu review me dispongo a actualiza..estaba esperando a que llegaramos a este numero...jajaja mi mente pervertida y yo jajajaa, Como que me crucias! gracias por el bellisimo halago! por ti y las chicas que se animan a dejar revw esperanto el nuevo aqui se los presento!_

**_Sin mas tiempo que quitarles aqui esta el capi 10 justo cuando cumplimos 69 comentarios!_**

_** Que les aproveche y espero les guste sino digan me y veremos como hacerlo mas ''mejor'' jajaja.**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Lecciones de ...**

**…**

Las tres chicas una vez en sus dormitorios cayeron profundamente dormidas, Hermione y Pansy se despidieron muy dulcemente al llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Ginny vigilaba ansiosa el corredor esperando que a sus amigas se les bajara la intensidad con la que se despedían.

**- ¡Hey ya! ¡Déjense de tocar!** – murmuro Ginny en voz baja con la mirada fija en el corredor, pero lo suficiente en alto para que Pansy le respondiera.

**- ¿Ginny, en verdad no te gustaría acompañarme? – **pregunto Pansy separándose de Hermione quien le miraba con una ceja levantada interrogante.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Porque yo? ¡Lleva a Hermione! –** Propuso Ginny colorada **– sabes…eres linda pero no gracias Pansy –** contesto sonriente, sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

**- Esta bien, que conste…yo lo decía para que despertaras a Blaise… - **sonrió Pansy **– Hasta en unas horas mi linda castaña –** dijo y despidiéndose de nuevo de ambas Griffindor entro por la puerta a la sala común de Slytherin.

Hermione y una Ginny muy sonrojada emprendieron camino hacia su dormitorio. Pero viendo que estaba por iluminar el pasillo el sol Hermione opto por algo alternativo.

**- Ginny, creo que no lograremos llegar al otro lado del castillo aunque corramos **– observo Hermione con el mapa en las manos, los pasillos comenzaban a marcar que ya había prefectos y maestros patrullando **– vamos por este lado –** apunto saliendo rumbo a un sitio seguro.

**- Hermione, ¿no se te ocurrió mejor lugar que la biblioteca? – **pregunto con cara de fastidio Ginny.

**- Hey, relájate, solo una hora a lo mucho, anda ayúdame –** pidió tomando unos cuantos libros y colocándolos esparcidos sobre una mesa.

**- ¿Enserio? ¿En verdad te pondrás a estudiar en este momento? –** pregunto Ginny aún más irritada.

**- ¿Ginny, eres tonta? ¿Qué crees que piensen si nos ven a esta hora en este lugar sin nada que hacer? –** Pregunto Hermione – **además la Sra. Pince no se molesta si ve que estamos aquí estudiando –** sonrió al ver como Ginny cambiaba su cara de fastidio por una menos molesta.

- **De acuerdo pero en exactamente una hora quiero irme a mi cama** – sentencio tomando asiento frente a la pila de libros que Hermione amablemente coloco para ella.

**- Hermione si quieres conversar… ¿porque mejor no me dices que rayos les implantaron de recuerdos a esas dos? –** pregunto Ginny refiriéndose a Cho y Daphne.

**- Sí, creo que eso debemos decírtelo Pansy no yo –** cerro los ojos riendo Hermione.

**- ¡Bien! –** Dijo entusiasta Ginny **– lo ideal sería que a esta hora el colegio estuviese tapizado de mi obra maestra –** dijo orgullosa señalando la cámara que traía colgada como si fuese un collar.

Pasaron unos minutos y como Hermione predijo entro la Sra. Pince, las miro muy cansadas y les sugirió irse a dormir un poco, era sábado no había porque desvelarse según dijo y sonrientes con una bella coartada ambas chicas partieron, pero a Ginny le asalto una duda.

**- Hermione si tú y yo, al parecer estuvimos aquí toda la noche… ¿si preguntan ella nos apoya verdad? –** pregunto preocupada Ginny.

**- Claro que sí, la Sra. Pince sabe que yo siempre vengo aunque no sea temporada de exámenes finales –** dijo caminando junto a su amiga llegando al retrato de la dama gorda.

**- Pero lo que digo, si Chang y Greengrass despiertan y saben que fuimos nosotras…es decir Pansy no** **podría apoyarse en nuestra salida de escape –** dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su 'coartada'.

**- Tienes razón pero veras que eso no pasara, Pansy tiene sus propios métodos** – dijo sonriente Hermione.

**- Sé que tú no sabes que les metió en la memoria Pansy, pero confías en que no pasara nada, recuerda que** **ella le aplico Cru…-** pero se silenció al ver abrirse el retrato dejando salir a Lavander.

**- Uhm…hola…-** dijo aun adormilada con un bostezo leve.

**- Buen día Lavander –** dijeron Ginny y Hermione **– ¿qué te paso? –** pregunto Ginny conteniendo la risa.

**- ¡Que! ¿Porque? –** Se asustó Lavander.

**- No por nada es solo que se ve que la juerga de anoche estuvo poderosa, tu cara esta mañana luce** **horrible** – término mofándose de la chica.

Muy molesta Lavander salió hacia…hacia quien sabe dónde, las dejo solas y entre risas llegaron a su cuarto. Ninguna se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, Hermione aun con su vestido encima se arrojó a su suave y mullida cama cerrando los ojos.

**- ¿Ginny? –** pregunto adormilada.

**- mmm** – fue la escuálida respuesta de su amiga a punto de caer inconsciente.

**- Blaise sería un estupendo novio para ti, no lo arruines –** susurro Hermione casi sin voz.

**- Me gusta Pansy para ti, tu tampoco la hechos a perder por favor Herms –** contesto cayendo profundamente dormida.

**- Sueña bonito Gin -** dijo Hermione quedando atrapada en brazos de Morfeo.

En ese mismo momento al otro lado de Hogwarts en los invernaderos, específicamente en el almacén del invernadero no.2, una muy aturdida Cho despertaba a causa del frio matutino, sintiéndose expuesta y con una profunda jaqueca se sentó de sobre el suelo, y pudo apreciar que su uniforme no estaba, pero aun, dio un respingo al sentir un cálido cuerpo tras ella y el horror la invadió al ver que se trataba de una chica de melena lisa y rubia desteñida llegando a ser castaña en su raíz.

**- ¿Que carajos? – **exclamo Cho sintiendo como se comenzaba a mover alguien a su lado.

Inmediatamente se incorporó y ya de pie busco algo con que cubrirse, encontrando solo un pedazo de tela un poco raída y vieja.

**- ¿Greengrass que rayos hacemos aqu…-** iba a comenzar a preguntar a gritos y una serie de imágenes comenzaron a atravesarle el cerebro, fue tan fuerte el impacto de los '_recuerdos'_ que callo de bruces contra el suelo lastimándose su asiático trasero.

**- ¿Chang?** – pregunto Daphne igual de confundida **– ¿estás bien cielo?** – pregunto dulcemente a Cho.

**- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no estoy bien Greengrass! ¡Y no me digas cielo! –** Exigió Cho aun confundida sin poder enfocar nada, tenía su cabeza sostenida sobre sus manos.

**- Cariño como no quieres que te diga cielo, si he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, no pensé que fueras** **tan fogosa** – dijo acercándose a gatas como una felina traviesa la Sly.

**- ¡Aléjate de mí, yo sé que no pasó nada…tú y yo no pudimos! –** Dijo Cho con vacilante. Viendo como Daphne estaba casi sobre ella, aparto la mirada de aquella chica, era sumamente sexy, Cho nunca había visto tal derroche de sensualidad en una sola mujer.

**- Oh, cielo, mmm** – decía Daphne ahora frente a Cho rosando sus labios con los suyos **– vamos anoche me pedias más –** dijo recordando su '_anterior noche'_ (falsa cabe señalar).

**- Uhm…-** gimió Cho al sentir como Daphne se acomodaba sobre ella profundizando el beso.

En la mente de Cho había imágenes confusas pero nada tan nitidito como el momento erótico y pasional que "_compartió más de dos veces aquella noche con Daphne"._

A punto de ceder a las sensuales, profundas y desenfrenadas caricias de Daphne, sintió a alguien abrir la puerta, quien probablemente haya quedado impactada y más loquita de lo que ya estaba.

**- ¡Oh! –** Exclamo la **Chica – lamento interrumpir pero no leí por ningún lado que no podía entrar al almacén –** dijo con una voz soñadora y tierna.

**- Lovegood, lárgate de aquí que no vez que estoy…estamos ocupadas** – dijo Daphne uniendo su cuerpo al de Cho con un abrazo impidiendo así que se viera más de ellas.

**- Esta bien, pero les aconsejo que se apuren, la profesora Sprout viene en camino creo que a revisar una planta de Burbotuberculos – **comento como si fuese el tema del día, lo más excitante jamás escuchado – pero no creo que le agrade encontraros en cueros en su almacén – señalo sonriente.

**- Uhm, gracias Luna –** dijo Cho amablemente a la rubia, apartando de su cuerpo a Daphne quien le comenzaba a incomodar.

Una vez que Luna cerró la puerta tras de sí, ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos antes de comenzar a vestirse, Cho encontró en un rincón sus ropas colocándoselas rápidamente al igual que la otra chica, fue Daphne quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

**- ¿Qué te pasa Cho? ¿No te gusto lo de anoche? –** pregunto con un deje de tristeza en su voz, si ella supiera…

**- No es eso, es solo que – **Cho no sabía cómo explicarse **– ¿no sientes que algo está raro aquí? –** pregunto con algo de premura.

**- ¿Raro? Mmm, además de que tú y yo estuvimos juntas anoche, no, no veo nada raro aquí – **aseguro Daphne.

**- Vale, aun no me siento tranquila…mi cabeza da vueltas, no recuerdo cuando llegue aquí contigo y no** **siento que haya tenido mucho placer que digamos –** susurro incomoda por confesar que no sentía el cuerpo como debía después de una noche de lujuria desmedida, como acostumbraba.

**- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón –** dijo Daphne pensativa – **Cho debemos averiguar que pasó** – sentencio.

**- Por ahora vámonos tenemos algo que hacer –** dijo Cho invitándola a dejar el almacén – **aunque no recuerdo que debemos hacer –** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

**- Siento lo mismo que tu…no recuerdo que debemos hacer – **se sinceró Daphne.

**- Daphne debemos buscar como eliminar las lagunas que asaltan nuestras mentes **– susurro Cho caminando por fuera de los jardines traseros a los invernaderos.

Tomaron asiento junto a un árbol que daba una bella sombra, a esa hora de la mañana el aire era fresco y el sol ligeramente quemaba la piel.

**- Te ayudare con una condición -** espeto Daphne -** ¿Responderías una pregunta?** – pregunto ansiosa.

**- ¿Cuál? –** Cho ya sabía que la Slytherin no haría nada gratis.

**- ¿Somos pareja ahora?** – pregunto esperando definitivamente una respuesta positiva.

Los ojos de Cho se abrieron enormes, dejaron por un momento de ser los típicos rasgos orientales entregándose a su asombro, pues no quería nada con esa chica, nada más que su cuerpo, eso seguro.

**- Lo siento Daphne, no gracias –** corto Cho con el interés de la Sly **– pero si quieres podemos seguir…viéndonos -** se le acerco insinuándosele.

**- Esta bien, no te preocupes – **dijo Daphne sonriendo desinteresada **– si acepto eso, es bueno tener a alguien con quien…relajarse sin compromisos –** dijo como si cualquier cosa.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas un buen rato tratando de recordar.

**- Te parece si nos vemos luego –** dijo Cho levantándose.

Daphne asintió y observo como se alejaba la Revenclaw.

**- Oh, Pansy, como si no conociera tus hechizos de implantación de recuerdos –** se dijo en voz baja – **me las vas a pagar y esa sabelotodo será tu pago querida – **aseguro furiosa Greengrass.

…

Eran casi las 12 del día cuando las trasnochadas Ginny y Hermione aún seguían dormidas, cuando por la ventana de la torre se coló una pequeña lechuza gris, volando se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a picotearle el brazo con el que abrazaba fuertemente su almohada, en algún instante debió sentirlo pues lanzo un gran manotazo estrellando su mano contra la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

**- ¡Arg! –** Grito enojada – **Maldito pajarraco que quie…-** pregunto enojada, pero guardo silencio al ver como la molesta ave extendía temerosa su patita para que tomara la nota.

**- ¿Que pasa Gin? ¿Estás bien? -** pregunto Hermione con voz adormilada **– ¡Válgame! Es tardísimo** – dijo una muy revuelta sobre su cama, Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada al verla.

**- Oh Hermione si Lavander se veía mal esta mañana, deberías de verte en un espejo –** dijo entre risas la pelirroja.

Hermione hizo caso al consejo de Ginny y le acompaño en sus risas **– vaya, no pensé que una noche sin copas me traería tan mala pinta -** dijo examinándose el rostro,

**- Una ducha de agua caliente, un rico… ¿desayuno? ¿Almuerzo? ¿Comida? **– pregunto Ginny sonriente ante la idea de no haber probado bocado en toda esa mañana.

**- No se Ginny ¿de quién es la carta? –** pregunto Hermione.

**- Es de Blaise – **contesto Ginny.

**- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ábrela vamos léela! **- apremio Hermione.

Con rapidez la pelirroja abrió y leyó la carta, notando como la pequeña y elegante lechuza no se había apartado de su lugar, esperando llevar de vuelta una respuesta. Termino de leer y sonrió a Hermione.

**- ¿Y bien? –** Pregunto presurosa la castaña **– ¿saldrás con él? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? –** especulaba sin dejar hablar a Ginny.

**- Tranquila Hermione –** dijo Ginny **– Saldremos a las 8 esta noche, nos veremos a la salida del colegio, dice que cenaremos y nos invitaran unos ricos tragos en un bar cercano –** leyó Ginny la anotación.

**- ¿Has dio que nos llevaran? ¿Un bar? –** Pregunto Hermione – **Ginny a quien además de ti llevara Blaise, eso es muy extraño –** decía confusa.

**- Boba, he dicho _nos _porque Pansy viene con nosotros – **Anuncio la pelirroja **– Oye tu novia es demasiado empalagosa…yo quería salir sola con Blaise –** dijo haciendo un puchero de inconformidad.

**- Uhm, ella aun no es mi novia…aun** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Hermione **– pero si saldremos los cuatro algo deben tener en mente esos dos –** dijo sonriendo pensando que aquello simplemente estaba fuera de todo limite imaginado.

**- Si tienes razón, entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo en que esas dos viles y sexys serpientes nos devoren esta noche? –** pregunto sonriendo con malicia Ginny.

**- Eres…ash me iré a duchar, nos vemos en un rato –** le dijo saliendo hacia al cuarto de baño después de tomar algunas ropas.

Hermione dejo a Ginny escribiendo la respuesta, confirmando su asistencia. Envió la lechuza y se recostó un rato más, esperando que Hermione dejara libre la ducha.

…

Después de un día de merecido descanso, salió rumbo a su cita ambas amiga. En el corredor ya las esperaban Pansy y Blaise quienes al parecer hablaban de algo bastante gracioso ya que Blaise no paraba de reírse y la pelinegra solo lo observaba con diversión.

**- Hola guapa – **dijo Pansy acercándose a Hermione.

**- ¿Hola que tal dormiste?** – pregunto sonriente la castaña.

**- Bien, bien, aunque hubiese preferido terminar lo que empezamos anoche –** dijo en un susurro Pansy.

**- mmm, yo también pero bueno ya sabes…-** dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

**- Hey, tranquila te prometí que íbamos a averiguar que paso y te lo cumpliré –** le respondió Pansy tomando suavemente el mentón de Hermione obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió al ver la preocupación de Pansy y sabía perfectamente lo que le ayudaría a aminorar esa preocupación – "**_No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas" – _**respondió recitando Hermione.

**_- "¡Cuán grato suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que música en oído atento" – _**respondió el verso Pansy sonriente, nunca se cansaría de estar con Hermione, definitivamente debía formalizar con ella.

Blaise y Ginny las escuchaban, sonreían al ver que muy en su mundo, esas dos eran la una para la otra. Blaise solo les dirigía miradas divertidas mientras Ginny se sentía excluida por no entender ni 'J' de lo que hablan.

**- Oye Pelirroja, me dijo Pansy que eres toda una profesional en la fotografía – **dijo Blaise a Ginny** – espero tener la dicha de ver tu obra algún día publicada – **sonrió ante la cara de espanto de Ginny - **bien…. ¿te parece si las interrumpimos? creo que se han olvidado de que saldríamos los cuatro… -** señalo sonriente Blaise.

Ginny hizo una señal de que sería ella quien irrumpiría esa conversación tan propia. Cayendo en cuenta de que se trataba, ya lo había leído antes ese muggle extraño que versaba en amor a luna y esas cosas.

**- Bueno, si no me dicen quién de ustedes es Romeo y quien Julieta juro que entrare en escena a** **interrumpir vuestros versos como la madre de Julieta** – amenazo sonriente de que captaron el punto, si hacia eso las iba a separar dejándolas incomodas.

**- Bueno ya pelirroja, déjalas tranquilas, chicas…si son tan amables, tenemos cosas que charlar y un bar que dejar** **seco** – anuncio feliz el moreno tendiendo su brazo a Ginny, siendo seguido por Hermione y Pansy quienes se tomaron de la mano un poco avergonzadas pero felices de hacerlo.

**- Por cierto…Pansy, ¿lograste investigar la poción que dijiste ayudaría Hermione a recordar? – **pregunto la pelirroja.

**- Si Ginny eso es de una de las cosas que me gustaría Charlar hoy –** dijo Pansy **– Pero no aquí vamos –** apuro camino a Hogsmeade.

Llegaron a su destino, después de algunas horas charlando, todos soltaron una sonora carcajada al escuchar que les había implantado Pansy de recuerdos a aquellas malvadas arpías **– Pansy, en verdad eres única, no me gustaría meterme contigo –** decía Ginny limpiando sus lágrimas de la risa.

**- Oh, eso espero Ginny, porque aunque seas la mejor amiga de mi chica eso no impedirá que te de tu merecido –** contesto sonriente provocando aún más risa en la pelirroja **– creo que te pondría recuerdos de una noche más que pasional y loca con Brown, tu compañera de casa –** amenazo, y una vez más estallaron en risas burlescas incluida la misma Ginny.

Una vez que saciaron sus respectivos apetitos y decidieron que era hora de ir por unos tragos coquetos. En la entrada del bar que menciono Blaise, retuvieron a Ginny y a Pansy preguntando si eran mayores de edad, Blaise y Hermione estaban demasiado entretenidos riendo de la actitud del joven de la entrada como para asegurar que si eran todos mayores de edad.

-** Gracias cariño no sabes cómo me ha ayudado ti apoyo con el tipo de la entrada –** dijo sarcástica Pansy, que fue la última que entro tras ellos.

**- Lo…lo sien…lo siento – **decía Hermione entre risas incapaz de contenerse **– pero cariño no te sientas mal, eso quiere decir que te vez muy muy joven – **se obligó a calmarse ante la mirada molesta de Ginny y Pansy.

**- Vamos Pans, anímate ya estamos aquí ahora sí, es un lugar sin los chavales de nuestro curso creo que es momento –** dijo Blaise con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se acercó el mesero y pidieron sus bebidas, al momento de retirarse el chico, Pansy saco de su túnica un frasquito con un líquido ámbar casi color miel y lo coloco en la mesa sonriente y tomo la mano de Hermione para que lo alcanzase.

**- ¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto Hermione.

**- Eso guapa es lo que te ayudara a recordar que paso anoche –** dijo Blaise terminando de un sorbo su vaso de Wiskey de fuego **– Si gustas nos retiramos mi linda pelirroja y yo, tengo una sorpresa para ella, hasta aquí llega nuestra velada juntos – **dijo levantándose y ayudando a Ginny.

**- Es mejor que estemos solo nosotras cielo –** dijo Pansy **– puedes contarle a Ginny después** – aconsejo viendo como la pelirroja se disponía a protestar.

**- ¿Dónde lo consiguieron? –** pregunto recelosa Hermione.

**- Eso es por lo que Pansy fue siempre la mejor para realizar ese hechizo –** dijo Blaise.

**- Yo reacomodaba los recuerdos y Blaise les borraba la memoria Hermione** – dijo apenada Pansy **– en las misiones de…-** no se atrevió a terminar su frase.

**- Entiendo no se preocupen, está bien –** corto Hermione sabiendo a que se referían.

**- Bueno como ya dijo Blaise –** sonrió Ginny **– nosotros terminaremos nuestra velada en otro lugar –** continuo sonriente siguiendo al moreno, fuera de aquel lugar.

Ahora solas Pansy y Hermione seguían sonrientes mirándose una a la otra, y fue Pansy quien se arriesgó a hacer la pregunta que tanto le quemaba las entrañas.

**- Bien uhm, ahora que se fueron marrón y rojiza **– dijo sonriente Pansy.

**- ¿Si? –** pregunto Hermione quien bebía su pequeña copa con vino.

**- Te gu...tu quie…amm...-** Pansy nunca en su vida había tenido problemas para hablar o decir lo que pensaba, _¿'porque ahora'?_ pensó.

**- Si me vas a preguntar lo que creo que estar por decir, mi respuesta es si –** dijo Hermione sonriente tomando la mano derecha de Pansy entre las suyas.

**- ¿En verdad?-** Pregunto Pansy en un susurro apenas audible - **¿seras mi novia? -** pregunto.

Con un movimiento de asentimiento y una enorme sonrisa Hermione se acercó a Pansy besándole con profunda dulzura y el beso poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad, ambas se alejaron jadeantes y demasiado ruborizadas para tranquilidad de ambas.

**- ¿Te parece si, continuamos en otro lugar? –** pregunto Hermione acariciando el rostro de Pansy.

**- Nada me gustaría más –** aseguro la pelinegra.

Salieron casi a trompicones de aquel lugar guiadas por sus cuerpos…- _al carajo Chang y Greengrass, Hermione es mía, me eligió a mi…espero que lo que venga solo sea solo lo que ella desea –_ era lo que pensaba Pansy mientras era arrastrada a algún lugar por una muy inquieta pero feliz Hermione.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! aqui esta el capi 10! **

**Debo admitir que me ha gustado escribir este capi y se que todas! me van a cruciar pero espero que el siguiente compense este que fue un tanto lentillo pero hey! ha sido algo divertido no!?**

**Lo que sea, ya saben dejenme saber por medio de su adorado REVW o un PM como han venido haciendo!**

**Nos vemos pronto. Ya saben...si un capi nuevo queres...un revew haz de dejar! **

**Au revoir!**


	11. Constelaciones y Ardientes deseos

**_Antes que nada una ENOOOOOOOOOOORME disculpa a mis amados y amadas lectora-es! _**

**_Estos dos dias no pude actualizar aunque les conteste sus PM a TODO-AS los que mandaron y algún que otro Rvw. _**

**_La razón?_**_ pues porque sentí que merecía un descanso(ustedes que piensan?)...digo es que no saben, bueno a pesar de tenerlo terminado subir el capitulo, cuesta trabajo (al menos a mi) con esto me refiero a que sea legible, osea debo pasar y repasar el corrector ortográfico, hacer que lo lea una persona así medio _**piquis **_para la_**_ ortografía y que ustedes puedan medio entender lo que escribo jajaja_**

**_...Aquí les respondo sus Rvw! _**

**_- Virshy:_**_ jajaja, cuantas preguntas! te las contesto o...prefieres encontrar la respuesta leyendo? oh...también pienso como tu...así que a leer guapa! espero te guste eel capi!_

**_- monse:_**_ Aqui el siguiente capi, que bueno que te guste guapa, se hace lo que se puede y si a mas de 2 les ha gustado escribo medianamente bien, jeje, aqui el siguiente capi disfrutalo, hazme saber que opinas! _

**_- BipolarJL:_**_ Ok, te parece si secuestras a MGNM al termino del Fic? asi sera toda tuya y mmm no afecta la trama ni altera la historia que tal? jajaja, si comprendi a que te referias con lo de las personalidades guapa, solo que no lo pense pero creeme ...se acercan las vacaciones y tengo taan poco que hacer que quiza...solo quiza siga tu consejo ;)_

**_- blackdown90:_**_ Ow gracias Hermosa! como os ha ido?! Que te puedo decir...mas que recibo con toda la ansia del mundo tu besazo!(OMG!), y sip, debo cortar en algo y casualmente se me ocurre siempre en la parte que a muchas hace gritar...haahaha, no sabes como me alegra eso del dia a dia...claro hermosa aqui esta TODO PARA TI! Uhm ese reto que me has puesto...no dire cual pero claro que si lo haremos! claro que si...esperalo te avisare ^.^ aqui el capi nuevo preciosa a LEERLO!_

**_- allen-walker:_**_ NO! siempre me haz de lanzar una maldicion! jeje pero en verdad me encan tus coments! gracias! la evado y sigo escribiendo como vez! jeje aquui el siguiente capi, espero llene tus espectativas..._

**_- neo Wolf D black:_**_ Libertad de expresion! eso se supone que tenemos! asi que adelaaaaaante dale cranqui(o sea desquitate) contra las antagonistas del Fic, que le hizo cho...uhm pronto se sabra! me alegra que lo hayas gozado! asi que aqui el siguiente capi! besos guapa!_

**_- AlexiaPotterhead:_**_ Jeje, es que se debe de cortar...no es mi culpa que el corte sieeempre caiga en lo mas interesante (mentira es mi culpa completa!jeje) aqui el siguiente espero te guste!_

**_- Qua:_**_ Que bueno que te ha gustado! oh, las fotos...jeje pronto nena pronto saldrán a la luzzzzz jeje, aqui el capi, espero te guste! un beso!_

_- **SarisVS:** Hola! muy bien gracias, oh me halagas en verdad me agrada que te guste...te habia leido por algun lado aun no recuerdo donde jeje, pero aqui esta el otro capitulo espero que te guste y me agradaria seguir sabiendo de ti !_

_**- Digi-Keilyn77:** Gracias nena! aqui esta el siguiente capi para que no digas que soy mala...jeje, sii esa Pansy es una loquilla...y ya tranquila que no eres la unica que me manda crucios mentales! jajaja, te dejo disfrutar lo siguiente de la historia!_

_Bien ya no les quito el time, asi que a leers y ya saben espero que les guste y dejenme saber que opinan!_

* * *

******_..._**

******_.._**

******_.._********_Advertencia, contiene Femslash y hartas cosas que pueden dañar la mente debil, si no te gusta el Lemmon Chica-Chica estas en el lugar erroneo, No se que haces por aca...jeje, aun estas a tiempo...sal de aqui! Porque ustedes lo pidieron una noche candente...bueno solo poquito!_**

******_..._**

******_.._**

**Capítulo 11**

**Constelaciones y Ardientes deseos.**

**...**

**- A donde me llevas Hermione? – **pregunto Pansy siguiendo a Hermione. Quien tiraba de ella caminando tan apresuradamente que Pansy casi le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso.

**- Ya lo veras, ya lo veras** – susurraba emocionada Hermione.

Entraron en los terrenos del colegio y Hermione aun tirando de Pansy la hizo seguirle rodeando por orillas del lago, en el área donde una colina en descenso ocasionaba que Hogwarts se observase aún más imponente y majestuosa. Lograron llegar al lugar que al parecer Hermione había elegido como efecto de su sorpresa para su chica.

Con sumo cuidado saco el mapa del merodeador observando que aún se encontraban dentro del alcance del mismo y ahí pudo observar su nombre y el de Pansy, presurosa busco el de _Cho_ y el de _Daphne_ y ambas se encontraban en sus salas comunes. Sin pensarlo busco a su amiga y allí estaba su nombre seguido de un . Ellos estaban bien, así que no había que pararse a pensar en nada malo.

Hermione sonrió y soltando un suspiro de alivio observo sonriente a Pansy quien a su vez recorría con ojos curiosos en derredor a ellas, estaban justo a espaldas del colegio justo debajo de la entrada al área de astronomía, ahí al parecer solo había naturaleza, una noche tibia y una luna enorme que reflejaba su grandeza en el oscuro lago, era una hermosa escena la pelinegra en su vida había podido percibir tanta emotividad ante ninguna palabra solo observando y sintiendo la mirada ansiosa de Hermione sobre ella.

**- ****¿**Que hacemos aquí Hermione? – pregunto ansiosa Pansy.

**- ¿Quería estar contigo a solas, pero no sé si lo que te tengo preparado sea lo que esperabas – **respondió Hermione apenada **– no es lo que creo que piensas que haríamos cuando salimos de…-** pero dejo hablar Pansy se había acercado a besarla.

**- Shh, yo nunca pensé que pasaría nada…solo te sigo porque quiero estar a tu lado –** dijo sonriente ocasionando un sonrojo y una risa nerviosa en Hermione **– anda muéstrame que tenías para mí – **dijo ansiosa la pelinegra.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Pansy, el hecho de no presionarla_ (para algo que ella obviamente estaba más que deseosa hacer con ella) _lograba descolocarla y hacerla desear que el momento llegase ya pero debía ser fuerte, eso no funciona así… ¿o sí?

**- Yo… -** murmuraba algo inquieta la castaña **- no sé si te guste mirar las estrellas, ¿te gusta? –** pregunto.

**- Si claro que me gusta y mucho, siempre quise tomar la clase de astronomía pero mi madre dijo que eso era para idiotas – **contesto con amargura Pansy **– por eso me dedicaba a mirar el cielo de noche desde mi habitación en casa de mis padres –** agrego sonriente.

**- ¡En ese caso…sígueme aún no hemos llegado! –** anuncio presurosa Hermione mirando su reloj en su mano izquierda.

Le volvió a tender la mano y presurosas subieron por la trampilla y ayudada por Pansy, Hermione termino de entrar y con un momento de su varita ante la imponente puerta de ocre que impedía su acceso, se encontraban en la torre de astronomía.

Pansy observo todo lo que aquella aula ocultaba para ella, paseo su vista curiosa y pudo ver que había pequeñas mesas con sillas y mapas con las constelaciones enumeradas, algunos telescopios apuntando a algún punto en el cielo, sintió como Hermione soltó su mano y se encamino hacia una estantería con libros, al parecer buscando algo.

A su alrededor había cómodos sillones y enormes escritorios, seguramente para ayudar a pensar mientras se esperaba a que el cielo se despejase lo suficiente para continuar la observación exhaustiva del mismo en busca respuestas a preguntas que nadie aun había formulado, las favoritas de la pelinegra.

- **Acércate cielo –** dijo sonriente Hermione con un pergamino, acomodando un enorme telescopio.

**- Hermione… ¿no se supone que esta aula aún está en uso? -** Pansy estaba maravillada viendo como su chica acomodaba las coordenadas en el telescopio sonriente.

**- Si pero solo se utiliza para observaciones ciertas fechas y esta semana no habrá uso del salón – **contesto Hermione sonriente.

**- ...Uhm...bien... –** dijo Pansy inclinándose sobre el ocular para comenzar a observar las constelaciones.

**- La constelación de leo (el león), en cierto punto del mes –** comenzó Hermione ayudando a Pansy a acercarse a ver a través del enorme telescopio que ya apuntaba a un rincón en el cielo estrellado** – tiene una culminación asombrosa, observa con cuidado – **susurro Hermione al oído de Pansy quien tenía su vista en el telescopio mirando con asombro enorme la nebulosa que describía su novia.

**- Aunque consta como una sola, está dividida en dos partes, rodeando la constelación de Ophiuchus** **(Serpentario)** – dijo Pansy interrumpiendo a Hermione, quien se quedó en silencio, efectivamente ambas constelaciones estaban unidas en algún punto en el universo.

**- Sabes no dejas de sorprenderme –** exclamo Hermione – **¿dime que ven en medio de ellas?** – pregunto sabiendo lo que diría.

**- Uhm…es si no me equivoco una luna –** contesto Pansy con cierta timidez.

**- Si exactamente es una de sus once lunas, pero ¿qué posición tiene esa luna, la de en medio? – **pregunto Hermione de nuevo.

**- Pues….es luna llena sin lugar a dudas – **afirmo Pansy moviendo un poco el telescopio.

**- Y… ¿sabes el significado de la luna llena Pansy?** – pregunto suspirando Hermione.

**- Como persona, durante esta fase experimentarás más necesidad de expansión mental y social, estás más receptivo, y por ende las relaciones interpersonales y amorosas te favorecen**…- comenzó Pansy a responder, sonrojandose con lo poco que conocía de ese tema.

**- Y ¿qué crees que signifique para nosotras estar viendo en aquella constelación que de once únicamente una luna está en su fase llena y tras nosotras nuestra propia luna este llena también? – **señalo la enorme ventana que mostraba el lago desde la altura a la que se encontraban, y una bella luna llena sobre el cielo estrellado.

Pansy retiro lentamente su rostro del telescopio donde estaba inclinada percibiendo tanta imagen hermosa, como hubiese querido llevar esa clase, pero ahora Hermione parecía decidida a que aprendiese todo lo que se estuvo perdiendo.

Al terminar de comprender su pregunta… _¿Qué significaba?_ Solo una cosa…pero Pansy no podía…no quería decirlo, aunque la seguridad de que la castaña pensaba y sentía como ella era algo que no dudaba, simplemente no podía decirlo, expresar eso con solo dos palabras era…burdo y común….más si la castaña lo decía sin duda respondería gustosa _– bueno un te amo no se le niega a _**ella_ –_** pensó sonriente.

Hermione pareció entender la lucha interna que libraba Pansy, de un momento a otro su rostro reflejaba emoción, segundos después se tornó en temor siendo sustituido por duda, finalizando con anhelo, si la serpiente estaba como ella, definitivamente había hecho bien al revelarle su más profundo placer…observar el cielo nocturno.

**- No sabía que una persona tan racional, encontrara tal placer en observar las estrellas –** dijo sonriendo, evitando la mirada de Hermione.

**- No has respondido a mi pregunta Pansy -** dijo mirándola ansiosa.

Pansy soltó un sonoro suspiro, era definitivo, no había manera de negar lo que sentía, hablaría.

**- Pienso, que así como la luna llena ha inspirado de manera tan pasional y desmedida a los románticos literarios, ocasiona el mismo sentir en los viles humanos que somos, despierta enajenados sentimientos y nos arrastra a pasiones descomunales volviéndonos incapaces de controlarnos – **mientras Pansy pronunciaba cada palabra iba dando un paso hacia Hermione, quedando a su altura, y sonriendo mientras hablaba.

Una vez que termino de hablar pudo notar como la castaña tenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando con atención lo que decía y tenía un poco ladeada la cabeza, como si disfrutara de todo lo que expresaba la pelinegra, sonriente Pansy se acercó a su cuello desprotegido y comenzó a besarlo, con lo que Hermione se vio obligada a soltar un profundo gemido.

Sonriendo aun con sus labios pegados a la piel de su novia trazo una ruta con la punta de su lengua desde la clavícula en la base del cuello de Hermione hasta sus labios. Se atrevió a posar sus manos inquietas sobre la cintura de su chica y con leves movimientos comenzó a sentir su piel, había metido sus manos por debajo de las orillas de la blusa que vestía la castaña, la cual al sentir el contacto de la piel de Pansy sobre la suya sintió sus rodillas flaquear un poco, pero por nada dejaba de besar con necesidad a su novia quien gustosa regresaba el beso.

Hermione sentía fuego, se incendiaba por el deseo que la invadía el tener a Pansy besando y tocándola de esa manera, quería todo ya, sentía que debía hacer algo corresponder a la caricia cuando sintió como la atrevida de Pansy comenzó a mover sus manos por sobre sus caderas y cintura.

**- Uhm… -** gimió Hermione sintiendo como su novia comenzaba una delicada petición de entrada a su delicada boca, soltó un ligero alarido de nuevo y sonriente Pansy se aventuró a explorar aquella boca.

Aunque ya antes había probado el sabor de Hermione no lo había hecho en calidad de novia, eso hacía que sonriera emocionada, y para no hacerla esperar la castaña permitió el paso a la lengua traviesa de su novia, se reunieron en el más exquisito y dulce beso que Pansy haya entregado a nadie.

**- Oh...dios** – se dejó de bésala jadeante Pansy.

**- ¿Que pasa cielo? –** Pregunto una perturbada Hermione **– ¿es que no te sientes cómoda? –** le dijo suavemente mientras tomaba en su mano el rostro de Pansy.

**- ¿Se…sentirme incomoda? No es eso, es que…yo –** balbuceaba Pansy **- no quiero propasarme tan pronto contigo –** susurro agachando la mirada **– me gustas en serio, no lo quiero arruinar como todo lo que hago –** confeso aun con la cabeza gacha.

**- Pansy, mírame – **dijo Hermione dulcemente **– estoy aquí y ahora, si me incomodaras me apartaría, si no me gustaras no habría aceptado salir contigo y si no me importaras como dice te importo yo a ti, no estaría dispuesta a….esto….-** dijo la castaña con voz ronca alejando un paso de Pansy.

La pelinegra abrió enormes los ojos al ver como Hermione se sentaba dando un pequeño salto sobre un escritorio cercano y comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa roja, dejándola caer sensual sobre el concreto del suelo. Con un aire coqueto innato la castaña sonrió seductora y cruzo sus piernas observando a Pansy instándole a hacerle compañía.

**- ¿Cielo estas bien? –** pregunto en un ronroneo la castaña.

Pansy parpadeo varias veces antes de retomar aire y sonreír. Se acercó hasta llegar a Hermione y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más urgencia. Hermione sonrió sobre los labios de Pansy y dio un leve respingo al sentir sobre sus muslos las manos de la pelinegra que comenzaban a tocar sobre su pantalón en busca de mayor contacto.

Lo siguiente que Pansy supo era que las manos de Hermione estaban explorando su espalda, colándose por debajo de su blusa que dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus lindos y generosos pechos, en movimientos lentos y rítmicos la castaña llego hasta la parte alta de la espalada de la pelinegra y lentamente dejo sus manos deslizarse hacia abajo marcándola con sus uñas. Sintiendo como Pansy se arqueaba ante la indecente caricia la castaña sonrió y cerró los ojos concentrando su atención en cada sonido y movimiento de su novia que estaba frente a ella respirando descontroladamente.

En un súbito movimiento Pansy decidió que si a Hermione no le importaba estar sin su blusa quizá tampoco extrañaría estar usando ese sostén de encaje negro que tanto le estaba perturbando e impidiendo contacto con los bellos y firmes senos de novia, así que paso sus labios por la barbilla de Hermione y succiono un poco en el punto de pulso de la castaña mientras sus manos ascendían hasta colocarse justo en el lugar que busca.

Se escuchó un '_click'_ y sonriendo contra la clavícula de su novia Pansy se alejó un poco de la castaña. Con una enorme sonrisa la castaña acomodo sus brazos para que su novia fuera capaz de retirar el pedazo de tela que le impedía poder contemplarla plenamente.

Con suma lentitud, casi con miedo, Pansy comenzó a tirar hacia abajo del sostén de su novia para encontrar lo que le robo el aliento, y paso un momento contemplando a su novia pasando un par de dedos por en medio del valle de sus senos, levantando lentamente su mano la encamino hacia la arela derecha de Hermione.

La castaña al sentir el movimiento lento, pausado y casi con miedo que usaba Pansy con ella ocasiono en varias ocasiones que se le escaparan gemidos y sutiles alaridos, suspiro enormemente al sentir como la mano izquierda de la pelinegra comenzó un suave masaje en su seno derecho y automáticamente de un movimiento lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda dando un mejor acceso a su dorso aquella pelinegra que había comenzado a descender su labios sobre su cuello y dejaba un húmedo rastro por donde pasaba su lengua, era como si no quisiese dejar un lugar si explorar en Hermione.

**- No…es…jus…to** – hablo entre jadeos - **porque yo no tengo casi ropa y tu si amor** – dijo en tono inocente, ante lo que Pansy sonrió y responde.

**- Pues porque parece que te gusta verme vestida cielo –** dijo con un tono ronco.

En respuesta Hermione la atrajo hacia ella rodeándole con sus piernas, colocándola entre ellas y le dijo al oído:

**- Desvístete para mí** – pidió con emoción contenida, y termino de convencer a la pelinegra tirando y lamiendo un poco del lóbulo de su oído, ocasionando un estremecimiento en ella.

Pansy se alejó de Hermione, y la hizo saltar del escritorio colocándola en un sillón cercano **– eres preciosa, me encantas hermosa – **susurro Pansy una vez que estuvo segura que la castaña estaba sentada cómodamente y se alejó dándole un beso que dejo a hemiono si aliento deseando más…

La pelinegra comenzó a contonear sus caderas y sacar lentamente su falda negra tipo lápiz, deslizándola lentamente, dejando ver una prenda triangular color negro que cubría delicadamente su parte prohibida, siguiendo un ritmo mental rodeando a Hermione, quien estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, obligándose a respirar pesadamente pues aquella chica estaba sentándose sobre su regazo comenzando a besarle con necesidad.

Podía sentir el contacto de la piel fría de Pansy contra la suya que era mucho más tibia, en ese momento Hermione ardía, literalmente estaba a punto de ebullición, no se pudo resistir, y acerco a la chica sobre de ella obligándole a colocarse a horcadas encima suyo, teniendo a Pansy en esa posición tomo el borde de la blusa que la pelinegra vestía y lentamente la comenzó a sacar de ella.

La visión de Pansy al quedarse sin esa prenda, congelo unos segundos a Hermione, no traía ropa interior, sus firmes senos mostraban unos erguidos y listos pezones listos para comerlos, la castaña ni tarde ni perezosa se lanzó a ellos, no sabía si aquello era correcto, o era lo que deseaba su novia, pero sus instintos le empujaron a hacerlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al dar la primera lamida al turgente pezón derecho, el escuchar un gemido tan profundo con el cual Pansy comenzó con un rítmico vaivén circular con sus caderas sobre el regazo de su castaña, pasando por el cabello de Hermione sus manos para sujetarla mejor y así seguir sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo.

**- Ahora tu eres quien tiene más ropa nena –** dijo Pansy jadeando mientras seguía besando Hermione su cuerpo.

**- Eso se soluciona sencillo querida mía –** contesto Hermione.

Pansy ayudo a su chica a acostarse en el sillón, aun sobre la castaña, comenzó besándola pasando su lengua por su cuello y pechos comiendo cada uno y chupándolos como si fuesen el mejor caramelo del mundo, seguía bajando y con un húmedo camino que precedía su travesía llego al ombligo de la chica bajo ella, sonrió al escuchar un profundo gemido emerger de la garganta de Hermione, aquello iba mejor de lo que esperaba, levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro expectante de la castaña quien mordía su labio nerviosa, apoyada sobre sus codos para observar mejor lo que su chica haría con la prenda que les estorbaba e impedía seguir.

La sonrisa que le dedico Hermione a la pelinegra basto para que se armara de valor y desabotonara el pantalón de su chica tirando lentamente de el hasta sacarlo del cuerpo de su hermosa novia.

**_- "Si tu dicha es como la mía y puedes expresarla con más arte, alegra con tus palabras el aire de este aposento y deja que tu voz proclame la ventura que hoy agita el alma de los dos'' – _**susurro Hermione a Pansy quien admiraba con ojos hambrientos su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por sus bragas rojas.

**_- "_****_El verdadero amor es más prodigo de obras que de palabras: más rico en la esencia que en la forma. Sólo el pobre cuenta su caudal" – _**contesto emociona Pansy, ni en sus más depravados sueños se imaginaba cambiar el placer de su autor preferido y su castaña amada - **_ "Mi tesoro es tan grande que yo no podría contar ni siquiera la mitad" – _**finalizo de recitar para atacar de nuevo los labios de su castaña, posando su mano derecha en su muslo y con la izquierda acariciando gentil sus costados y paseando sus dedos por un muy excitado pezón…

Se miraron a los ojos y ambas sonrieron, sabían lo que seguía, lentamente Pansy deslizo fuera del cuerpo de su chica la íntima prenda que impedía que sus cuerpos se unieran en plenitud.

Pansy al retirar por completo la prenda de Hermione actuó por hacer lo mismo con la suya, ante este movimiento los ojos de la castaña volaron enormes viendo que tenía frente a ella a la mujer más hermosa que jamás podría tener la dicha de contemplar

- **Ven Pans **– gruño Hermione **– estoy lista para ti** – confeso a la pelinegra, quien sonriente agacho su cuerpo hasta encontrarse unida al de su amada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió en la desolada torre de astronomía, fue el encuentro de dos mujeres que entre jadeos, mordiscos suaves y salvajes besos juraron amarse desde ese momento hasta la fuerza les diera oportunidad. Hermione aunque inexperta en el área sorprendió a la conocedora pelinegra, haciendo gala de su inocencia mostraba en ciertos momentos un lado tan salvaje que la Sly temía no salir viva de ese momento, no le importaba morir y revivir en brazos de Hermione, era la mujer que amaba, que quería a su lado siempre.

Y ocurrió el cuerpo de Hermione estaba aperlado por esa capa de humedad conocida, esa que se presenta al momento de estar cerca del punto supremo, indescriptible placer y enajenado éxtasis que te lleva a tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, con un profundo gemido Hermione llego al punto máximo del orgasmo pronunciando lo único que en ese momento estaba en su mente '_Pansy'._

Segundos después, como si su nombre fuera el sonido más hermoso exhalado por Hermione se le unió Pansy, en la cima del placer, pero no era cualquier orgasmo comparado con alguno anterior…no era sexo, la pelinegra por primera vez supo que era tener sexo con alguien que le amaba como ella, estaba haciendo el amor…con esto en cuenta se desplomo sobre Hermione y una traicionera lagrima de felicidad escapo de su rostro, el cual hundió en el pecho de la castaña quien ahora le abrazaba con fuerza…y así sintió que cedía ante el malvado Morfeo y sus promesas de descanso en la tierra de los placeres oníricos.

…

Después de unos momentos sobre la espalda desnuda de Pansy, se incorporó Hermione tirando un poco, tapado un poco su cuerpo alcanzo sus ropas donde había dejado el frasco con la poción para recordar lo suprimido, que Blaise y Pansy habían conseguido para ella.

Pensando que Pansy aun dormía se preguntó en un murmullo –** ¿Qué me hiciste Cho? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué te hice o debo? –** susurro pensativa.

**- Más le vale a la asiática esa no haberse propasado – **contesto con voz adormilada Pansy aun tendida boca abajo en el sillón a lado de Hermione.

**- ¿Pero y la poción que me has dado? ¿Qué pasa si revela que Cho, si …-** decía Hermione en voz baja.

**- Escucha, estoy casi segura que esa no te hizo nada, he repasado en mi mente lo que ha ocurrido y no es** **posible, no hubo tiempo, pero si paso algo…es mujer muerta** – dijo molesta Pansy – **bébela estaré aquí a tu lado y nada de lo que haya pasado cambiara lo que siento por ti –** susurro tocando suavemente el rostro de Hermione con su mano izquierda besando su frente.

Hermione miro el frasco que tenía entre sus manos y al sentir el besos de Pansy asintió, decidida. Sonriente Pansy le ayudo a incorporarse, se vistieron y de nuevo tomaron asiento, esta vez una frente a la otra.

**- Siempre estaré aquí para ti –** aclaro Pansy a su novia quitando cualquier duda **- haya pasado lo que haya pasado…Te amo Hermione –** terminó susurrando y besando la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione destapo el frasquito y de un sorbo (cual caballito de tequila) bebio hasta el fondo y con una mueca en el rostro trato de sonreírle a Pansy, quien al ver lo que hizo su novia le dio un enorme beso y la abrazo esperando que comenzara la lluvia de recuerdos.

Pansy sabía que el recordar por medio de esa poción era incluso doloroso por eso prefirió adelantarse y quedar un momento ligada a su novia quien le rodeaba con sus brazos y descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Repentinamente Hermione comenzó a chillar y con un enorme temblor que aviso a la pelinegra que estaban llegando sus recuerdos suprimidos, le abrazo aún más fuerte tratando de darle seguridad y tranquilidad.

** - Aquí estoy amor, no pasa nada, aquí te cuidare, duele lo sé pero espera poco mas ya casi termina su efecto, recordaremos todo –** repetía Pansy tratando de calmar a una llorosa Hermione quien por fin dejo de temblar y abrió los ojos confundida y parpadeando repetidamente.

Hermione parecía haber recuperado la conciencia espacio-tiempo, y con la vista fija en Pansy intento sonreír, pero aquel amago de sonrisa cayo de sus labios.

**- ¿Y bien? –** Pregunto suavemente Pansy – **¿has recordado algo? –** preguntaba lo más calmada que podía.

Hermione solo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento tenía un semblante triste **- Estúpida Chang…- **fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar Pansy…susurro Hermione esto tan bajo que al levantar la mirada una lagrima corría desde sus ojos y llegaba a morir en el mentón fino de la castaña…

Pansy se dio cuenta y un horrible escalofrió la recorrió….seguramente iría a Azkaban….

_¿Acusación? _

...Haber asesinado a Cho Chang!

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! **

**Aqui el capi algo relax...bueno no...supuse que despues de la espera estarian pendientes de algo algo mas pasional entre estas dos guapas...**

**Digan que les ha parecido!? les gusta? lo odian? le sigo? cancelo el fic?!**

**Aun quedan cosas que leer de esta historia, y mas que he tenido una TREMENDA inspiracion...No se como que cada vez me gusta mas España y le agradezco la inspiracion...**

**No se olviden de hacerme saber que les parece porfis! **

**Mentadas? tomatasos? saludos? me desaparezco del ? hablen que me muero del nervio de saber!**

**Un enorme beso y actualizo manana...ya tu sabe' un coment+coment =muchos coments = Otro capi inmediato!**


	12. Je ne regrette rien

_**Aquí les dejo una minicontestada a su revw! en verdad me alegra que se tomen la molestia de expresar que les parece el fic, bueno o malo, torpe o lindo, me gusta me gusta!**_

_**Disculpa por no poder actualizar pero mi correcto personal no me ha ayudado y tengo un enorme presión en mi trabajo...estamos entrar a vacaciones y debo evaluar un titipuchal de alumnos ha sido una semana de horror!**_

_**- blackdawn90: ** Sabes si con amenazarme con castigarme crees que me asustas...jaja estas en un tremendo error...castígame vamos! jeje, ok, ya. Creme preciosa que mi inspiración día a día crece, mientras leo y veo que no es un sueno y que es real, claro que continuo...uhm tu reto,,,unos 3 capis y queda que tal!?Y yo continuare emocionada siguiendo tus respuestas y mensajes hermosa sabes bien que me encanta leerte, tienes cada idea...jejje traviesilla ;). Espero te guste el capi, con mucho cariño aquí esta! Un enorme beso pa' ti! YA TU SABE'_

_**- Qua: ** Gracias! que bueno que te gusto! si ya se tiendo a querer hacer que me Crucien siempre al cortar verdad!por cierto a que te refieres con sobrada? aqui en mi tierra quiere decir que no es importante o que esta de mas...digo es simple sintaxis que no me cuadra..disculpa mi ignorancia! ub abrazo!_

_**- allen-walker:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! en verad me gusta que te guste! jeje no pues si te deje sin palabras voy bien no?! jejeje claro que si aqui esta el siguiente capi enjoy it!_

_**- monse:** Claro que se sabra...chan chan chaaaaan! aqui esta el siguiente capi espero te agrade! oh y ya veremos que paso entre Cho y Hermione! saludos!_

_**- AlexiaPotterhead: ** Gracias gracias! que bien que piensas que la espera si lo ha valido! me halagas! oh ya veremos que ocurre...sin mas aqui para que leas te dejo!_

_**- Hinata Des:** Que mujer (amante de la buena poesia) despreciaria en un momento tan intimo un verso como ese!? al menos yo no jejeje lo admito, pero me encanta que te gustara! aqui el siguiente capi! disfrutalo!_

_**- Virshy:** Esppero que mis ansestros no te hayan hecho pasar un mal rato! jajaja, que bueno que te agrado! No habia pensado en eso O.O Pansy me va a Cruciar,,,si eso pasa y el fic queda incompleto ya sabes de quien fue la culpa! gracias guapa!_

_**- Ne Wolf D Blak: ** Bueno no quiero ser pecadora (si quiero pero no por dejar el fic,...me interesan otros pecados jaja) tu ganas!Tu torturala! cansate y desahoga tu furia!Crees en verdad que fue asi lindo y pasional? es dificil lograr ambas cosas jeje, porque tu y muchos mas lo pidieron nuevo capi!_

_**- BipolarJL:** Uhm, no entendi eso de viene en Barbie...y si literalmente fueron a ver estrellas...creo que ese fue mi primer pensamiento al escribir el capi, pensaba...haran esto...iran al cielo y salio esto...en verdad te gusto tanto para que sea tu favorito? y eso que no has leido lo de...nono mejor asi jaja. Oh ahora veras que paso con Cho y Hermione...A leer!_

_- **Gilrasir: **Bueno chico no habias quedado que jaladas de orejas profundas solo a autores originales! jaja okok, prometo revisar mejor y ver esos errores contextuales y gramaticales, Me das el honor al decirmme que he mejorado? vientos! Mmm pues tus PM, me dejaron speachless, Maintenant, avec votre autorisation pour continuer l'histoire! Si j'ai merci! et s'il n'est pas d'ici là, si vous voulez y aller!_

**_- Digi-Keilyn77:_**_ Gracias nena, me sonrojas sobremanera...como que eres mi fan! pues me halagas que gran honor! espero no decepcionarte alguna vez por lo que escriba! Recibo con gusto tus flores y como evadi tu crucio aqui esta el capi nuevo Enjoy it!_

_**Agradezco a su atención y bellos revws!**_

_**Pues solo me resta decirles aquí el nuevo capi espero que lo disfruten!no se olviden de comentar!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Je ne regrette rien**

**_- ¿Y bien? –_**_ Pregunto suavemente Pansy – **¿has recordado algo?** – preguntaba lo más calmada que podía._

_Hermione solo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento tenía un semblante triste **- Estúpida Chang…-** fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar Pansy…susurro Hermione esto tan bajo que al levantar la mirada una lagrima corría desde sus ojos y llegaba a morir en el mentón fino de la castaña…_

**_- ¿Cielo que…que paso? –_** se atrevió a preguntar Pansy.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza aun con su mirada gacha, sintió como Pansy le tomo del mentón con su delicada mano y le hacía clavar su mirada sobre los orbes verdes de la pelinegra.

- **Háblame por favor cielo –** dijo suavemente Pansy **– necesito saber** – esta vez pidió con calma.

**- Ella… ¿Oh Pansy sabes que yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo verdad? –** pregunto Hermione entre sollozos.

**- Eso lo entiendo cariño, dime con lujo de detalles si te hizo algo de nivel Crucio ¿o se ha ganado un** **Avada?** – pregunto con un amago de sonrisa señalando con su dedo su antebrazo izquierdo.

Hermione tomo una fuerte inhalación sabía que Pansy sería capaz de todo por ella y hasta de llegar a lanzar el tan horroroso Avada a la asiática y suspirando comenzó a hablar.

- **Bien con detalles –** susurro Hermione y con el movimiento de cabeza de Pansy en señal de proseguir así lo hizo…?

**_…Flash back… ¿Ginny, no era Ginny?..._**

**_- Hermione ven es urgente_**_ – apuro sin aire la pelirroja **- ¡Necesitamos ir a mi casa pero ya! Te cuento en el camino Herms –** dijo apurando a su amiga a seguirle a la salida._

**_- ¿Tan urgente para que nos interrumpas Ginny? –_**_ pregunto Pansy algo incrédula y divertida._

**_- ¿Pansy, me disculpas? _**_– pregunto apenada la castaña._

**_- Claro cielo ve, seguimos luego –_**_ contesto Pansy sonriendo, sintiéndose algo extraña._

**_- Adiós Parkinson –_**_ dijo Ginny seria._

_Salieron caminando a paso apresurado de la sala de los menesteres 'Ginny' guiando a Hermione hacia el supuesto lugar donde habría un traslador especial para llevarles a la madriguera. Hermione sintió que era mucho el silencio que invadía a Ginny (Cho), aun en situaciones de extremo cuidado la pelirroja tenía el humor de los Weasley siempre sacando alguna broma pesada o irónica de su situación, con esto la castaña comenzó a preguntarse qué tan grave era aquello que pasaba…un momento que pasaba?_

_Cayendo en cuenta de eso Hermione dolorida por caminar tan rápido en unos tacones en los que aún no acostumbraba andar, detuvo su paso pensativa, 'Ginny' pareció darse cuenta porque se giró cautelosa mirando a su 'amiga castaña'. Cho (Ginny) tenía su mano tras suyo sujetando su varita por si acaso, Hermione no era tonta pero al menos logro llevársela lejos del alcance de Pansy. _

**_- ¿Que pasa Hermione? –_**_ pregunto Cho (Ginny), con la voz cargada de ansiedad._

**_- Gin, ¿podrías decirme a dónde vamos? me estas comenzando a asustar con tanto misterio amiga – _**_dijo Hermione aun de pie recargando una mano en la pared para no caerse al quitarse sus altos tacones._

**_- Si, uhm, es por aquí ya casi llegamos Hermione es cerca de los invernaderos – _**_dijo con cara de boba viendo como la chica frente a ella se quitaba sus tacones, esto no le paso desapercibido a la castaña._

**_- ¿Te pasa algo Gin?_**_ – pregunto Hermione con sus tacones ahora en su mano. Esa mirada la había visto antes, pero no en Ginny, que le pasaba a su amiga, esa era su única pregunta en ese momento._

_Cho (Ginny) sacudió su cabeza y parpadeo varias veces aclarando sus ideas, ¿cuánto tiempo miro a Hermione de manera?... ¡Quién sabe! Pero por la cara de la castaña se preocupa por ella, eso la emociono olvidando que se veía como la pelirroja, a causa de una poción multijugos, se acercó a Hermione y le tomo de la mano tirando de ella para que le siguiera._

_ A Hermione el gesto que tuvo 'Ginny' no le sorprendía, porque solían correr apresuradas tomadas de la mano como amigas que eran pero el que ella entrelace sus dedos y le apretara de aquella manera la desconcertó un poco, ignoro su instinto un momento y siguió a Ginny (Cho), ignorando a donde la llevaba._

_Llegaron a la entrada del invernadero no. 02, pero todo estaba oscuro y Hermione comenzó a sentir un extraño presentimiento y le dieron calosfríos de la ansiedad e incomodidad que sentía, 'Ginny' era ella físicamente pero no la sentía como su mejor amiga ahí algo no andaba del todo bien, y ese pensamiento se confirmó cuando 'Ginny' abrió la puerta y entraron a ese lugar solitario y sin ningún augurio que indicara que por los alrededores había algún traslador._

_Hermione dio unos pasos al frente buscando con la mirada algo que indicara que su corazonada estaba en lo cierto, pero escucho un portazo y a 'Ginny' conjurar un fermanporta, impidiendo la entrada o salida de alguien a aquel invernadero._

_La castaña se giró sorprendida al escuchar que su mejor amiga les bloqueaba la salida y un poco asustada por ella, pues inmediatamente después de sellar aquella puerta 'Ginny' había colapsado contra el suelo y temblaba y jadeaba chillando horrores. La castaña reconoció esa reacción._

**_- ¡Poción multijugos_**_!- murmuro para sí misma, y busco sobre su vestido su varita, pero la había dejado en su túnica junto al mapa. Estaba indefensa ahora solo podía esperar para ver quién era, si la Maniaca de Daphne o la Lujuriosa de Chang. _

**_- Por favor Merlín que sea Greengrass! –_**_ suplico Hermione con todas sus fuerzas sin apartar la mirada de aquella chica, al menos de Daphne podría correr un momento evadiendo las maldiciones pero de ¿Cho? ella tenía aquel hechizo imperio que la obligaba a cooperar sin que ella quisiera eso no lo podría controlar. _

_Sorprendida Hermione observo como a la chica en el suelo comenzaba a cambiarle el color de cabello, sus piernas se hacían más largas y comenzaba a disminuir el largo de su cabellera - ¡Joder, es Chang! – se dijo Hermione con angustia. _

_Hermione estaba asustada, sin varita, con Cho a solas, en el invernadero, y Pansy creía que estaba con Ginny, ella seguramente la sometería como en la otra ocasión y ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba…aquello iría mal, muy mal. La chica se levantó del suelo apuntando su varita a Hermione sonriendo lascivamente, sus rasgos eran de nuevo rasgados, su cabello corto y negro y un poco más alto que Hermione y Ginny. _

**_- Hola preciosa –_**_ dijo sonriente Cho **– ¿me extrañaste amor? Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente cariño…-** le decía a la castaña aun apuntándole con su varita._

**_- ¿Qué rayos quieres Chang? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?!-_**_ dijo Hermione en un arrebato de valentía._

**_- Oh, cariño eso es algo que tu no decides, me gustas, y ya –_**_ sentencio Chang retirándose con una sola mano el uniforme que tomo de la torre de Griffindor, iniciando por la túnica._

**_- ¿Cómo conseguiste ese uniforme? ¿Cómo te colaste en la Torre Griffindor!? –_**_ pregunto escandalizada y furia la castaña._

**_- Te lo diré una sola vez Hermione, ese no es asunto tuyo, tengo mis métodos –_**_ volvió a sonreír y ahora se desabotonaba la blusa blanca y soltaba su corbata sin dejar de sonreírle a "su" castaña._

**_- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Por qué te desvistes? –_**_ pregunto Hermione temerosa de la respuesta._

**_- Te dije que teníamos algo pendiente preciosa y es momento de quitarnos ese pendiente de encima – _**_dijo soltando el botón de su falda y dejándola caer sobre sus pies._

**_- No por favor…déjame tranquila no me gustas, me caes bien pero no para esto –_**_ comenzó Hermione a sollozar cerrando los ojos para evitar grabar el cuerpo en ropa interior de Chang en su mente._

_Cho solo soltó una leve risita, calmada y tranquila, seguida de un murmuro, Hermione sabía que aquello era lo que la obligaba a apagar su cerebro y sucumbir ante los 'encantos asiáticos' de Cho._

_Y ocurrió, Hermione se acercó al cuerpo semidesnudo de Cho con la intención de tocarle, iba a hacerlo cuando el cabello y corto de la chica le hizo detenerse a un paso de distancia, confundida Cho lanzo de nuevo su hechizo obligando a acercársele, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro Hermione obedeció y comenzó a besar su cuello, pero al llegar a la altura de los labios de la chica de belleza oriental, retrocedió de nuevo susurrando._

**_- ¿Pansy, eres tú? –_**_ pregunto Hermione curiosa, con la mirada perdida. _

**_- Solo bésame Granger –_**_ ordeno de nuevo Cho._

**_- ¡NO! –_**_ Contesto Hermione aun sin fijar su mirada en ella **– tú no eres Pansy –** aseguro tratando de retroceder._

_Cho no salía de su asombro, la maldita Serpiente estaba presente aun cuando intentaba dominar a la castaña, bien así seria, por las malas._

**_- Si soy yo Pansy amor –_**_ susurro Cho pensando que se lo tragaría Hermione **– ¡ahora bésame joder! –** exigió apuntando su varita y soltando nuevamente el hechizo sobre ella._

**_- No! No! NOO! –_**_ Fueron las palabras de Hermione al recibir de lleno de nuevo el hechizo de Cho **– Nunca te voy a besar tu no me gustas CHANG! –** dijo con un poco de lucidez la castaña._

_Cho estaba sumamente sorprendida, ¿qué rayos pasaba ahí? Hacía días que había funcionado a la perfección, probablemente su hechizo tiene un punto débil y Pansy nunca se lo dijo._

_La oriental estaba tan molesta que lanzo hechizo tras hechizo y en un momento determinado Hermione cayo arrodillada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y pregunto._

**_- Si no vas a besarme me harás un favor por ahí donde estás –_**_ dijo Cho con una mirada oscura, repleta de deseo non-sano._

**_- Nunca me metería a mi boca nada tuyo Chang – _**_contesto Hermione desde el suelo._

_Al escuchar esto Chang salió de la poca paciencia que le quedaba y Crució un par de veces a la castaña y la obligo de nuevo con el hechizo…lo único que paso fue que Hermione se desmayo_

**_- Bien Granger si no cooperas despierta, quizá dormida…-_**_ dijo sonriendo malévola Cho._

_Se dispuso a acomodarla en el suelo sobre una raída cobija que encontró en aquel lugar, acomodo a una desmayada Hermione y con rapidez inhumana comenzó a desvestirla, pero por alguna razón no le parecía tan sensual como había imaginado tomar dormida a Hermione por lo que le pareció mejor opción una idea que le surgió en la cabeza._

**_- Ya que no te quieres acostar conmigo Granger… ¿qué tal fingir que si paso? Oh, me encantara ver como Parkinson se entera y te desecha, así recurras a mi…fantástico eso hare! –_**_ se felicitó mentalmente Cho y puso manos a la obra…literalmente._

_Una vez Hermione desvestida, solo era cuestión de tiempo a que o las encontraran y se extendiera el rumor de su supuesta noche juntas, o que Hermione se despertase y se encontrara con una desnuda Cho a su lado._

_Hermione aunque desmayada no sabía porque pero sentía a Cho moverse, desvestirla, y en vacaciones acariciar sus senos y quería gritar pero estaba tan sumida en el sueño ocasionado por el desmayo que era solo sensible a lo que a su alrededor estaba pasando._

**_- Granger serás mía, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago…nunca –_**_ susurro Cho al oído de Hermione creyéndola inconsciente._

**_…Fin flash back… ¿ Ginny, no era Ginny?..._**

**- Así que no pudiste hacer nada de lo que te impuso Chang? – **pregunto Pansy levanto las cejas con sorpresa y abriendo muy grandes sus ojos con sorpresa.

**- No, siempre que intento obligarme tu imagen aparecía en mi mente y me impedía avanzar **– contestaba Hermione** – era como algo que me sacaba del hechizo que me lanzo – **termino pensativa.

**_- _****Desgraciada, mal nacida, es una…-** pero Pansy fue silenciada por un amoroso beso de Hermione, quien después de besarla le tomo las manos y sonriente.

**- Si, tienes razón en eso, todo eso lo es, lo son ambas, una por ser la agresora directa y la otra por colaborar** – Dijo Hermione –** Pansy ¿tú sabes porque el hechizo en ocasiones no funcionaba? **– pregunto interesada la castaña.

**- Hum, la verdad sí, es como una excepción en ese hechizo – **comenzó a explicarse la pelinegra – **si la persona que es hechizada no está involucrada con nadie sentimentalmente, sucumbe ante quien le hechiza, pero de estar, no digo enamorada más bien prendada de alguien, pasa que no puede acceder pues recuerda inmediatamente al personaje de su deseo **– explico Pansy semi sonriente.

**- ¡Amor, tienes permiso para cruciarle las veces que quieras! –** sonrió Hermione al terminar su frase.

Pansy comprendió, Hermione le conto todo lo que recordó y en ningún instante hubo contacto innecesario por parte de la oriental hacia ella, estaba feliz de cierto modo que al final Cho no optara por tomar algo que no es suyo sin permiso.

**- ¿Entonces me dejas molestarla? –** pregunto esperanzada Pansy, como al niño que le prometes un juguete al portarse bien, solo que ella quería hacerla sufrir ya vería como conseguirlo.

Hermione sonrió y beso de nuevo a Pansy, ambas se abrazaron un momento observando como por la enorme ventana comenzaban a colarse los primeros rayos de sol.

Sonrientes y tomadas de la mano se encaminaron a la salida de aquella aula, era domingo los pasillos estarían vacíos de alumnos y maestros por lo menos hasta aún más tarde que anuncien el desayuno.

**- Pansy, donde crees que estén Ginny y Blaise?** – pregunto Hermione.

**- mmm no creo que igual de ocupados que tu yo –** respondió Pansy con una sonrisa de lo más picara.

**- En serio ya Pans, no sabes me preocupa que algo como lo que me ocurrió le pase a Ginny – **dijo preocupada Hermione.

**- ¿Ella tiene el mapa ese curioso no? -** pregunto Pansy, al ver como asentía Hermione su pregunta siguió – **mira si es tan lista como creo, ya debió de haber buscado o donde estábamos tu y yo o donde estaban Chang y Greengrass –** observo la pelinegra.

**- Tienes razón, ella debe haber hecho eso mínimo unas 4 veces aunque estuviera con Zabini – **dijo Hermione pensativa.

**- Oye sé que no te gusta el para Ginny, pero la quiere en verdad –** decía Pansy mientras bajaban las escaleras en camino hacia la torre de Griffindor.

Hermione soltó una risa que Pansy no logro encontrar como tomarla así que dejo reírse libre a la castaña a ver hasta donde llegaba.

**- Uhm, Pansy en realidad, me agrada Blaise para Ginny, solo no es de el de quien estoy preocupada, sabes –** Hermione bajo el tono de su voz **– Ginny tiende a estropear las cosas si la pones lo suficientemente nerviosa –** susurro entre risas a su novia.

**- Demonios esos dos son tal para cual –** afirmaba Pansy caminando a lado de su castaña **– Blaise es muy insistente, si ocurre algo con Ginny, el estará ahí hasta que consiga mínimo que ella lo voltee a ver, mira que tiene tiempo queriendo acercarse –** contesto con una sonrisa cómplice a la castaña.

**- Cielo… ¿no tienes sueño? –** pregunto Hermione entre bostezos.

Pansy sonrió mostrando sus blancos y preciosos dientes observando como Hermione necesitaba dormir.

**- Veras. uhm, he aprendido a no dormir a menos que sea meramente necesario, y aunque estoy muy cansada puedo mantenerme en pie sin problema y esas cosas – **dijo Pansy tratando de sonreír.

**- ¿Cosas a las que te obligo a aprender la guerra? – **pregunto Hermione sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- **Je ne regrette rien Hermione** (no me arrepiento de nada Hermione) – dijo en francés Pansy sonriente a su novia, pues todo lo que aprendió de manera mortal o a marchas forzadas sabía que algún día de algo le serviría.

- **Siempre supe que sabias hablar francés –** dijo Hermione sonriendo a Pansy continuando su camino hacia el dormitorio de la Griffindor.

Como respuesta Hermione solo obtuvo una afirmación de parte de Pansy moviendo su rostro asintiendo y sonriendo ampliamente. Disfrutando en silencio y tomadas de la mano ambas chicas, caminaban lenta y tranquilamente por los ahora bien iluminados pasillos llegando a la entrada de la sala común de Griffindor.

Con un tierno beso y un enorme abrazo se despidió Pansy de Hermione, observando como la castaña entraba a través del retrato de la dama gorda, emprendió su camino directo a su recamara.

Caminando a paso veloz la pelinegra pudo observar como a lo lejos en un punto en un pasillo se encontraban Cho y Daphne hablando, tranquilamente decidió pasar por cerca de ellas observando y escuchando lo que podía.

Con un ágil movimiento se colocó un hechizo silenciador de sus pasos y se ocultó tras una viga que había cerca, de modo que cada palabra que escuchaba era tan clara que de no buscar información la hubiese encontrado en un lugar mejor.

Hablaban en susurros aquellas chicas, por lo que Pansy hizo uso de toda su paciencia desgrano ese podría ser su última oportunidad de tener una familia.

**- Te dije Chang, que algo nos hicieron estoy segura, he podido recordar algo **– aseguro la rubia mal teñida.

**- Quiero saber cómo es que tú puedes afirmar eso Greengrass! **– Asalto Cho – **¿cómo acusas a Hermione y Pansy de habernos hecho algo en la memoria!? Ellas no harían eso solo porque si, seguro algo hiciste y me arrastraste a ellas -** dijo apesadumbrada la asiática

**- Porque Pansy…reconozco sus hechizos con facilidad Chang – **le aseguro Daphne **– ella fue la que implanto recuerdos en mi cabeza, quizá por eso ella fue una de las mejores en su momento con el lord oscuro –** continuaba divagando con sus no tan desquiciadas teorías, las cuales a Cho, ya le parecieron de lo más aburridas.

**- Si, no tienes nada más que inventar me largo –** dijo al fin Cho **- ellas no harían eso, estoy segura – **volvió a asegurar Cho, porque estaba tan segura.

Daphne se quedó de pie observando a lo lejos como la figura de Cho se desvanecía a la distancia de ella, no contaba con que ya no estaba sola.

Tomando desprevenida a Daphne, Pansy la tomo de tal manera que su mano estaba en el cuello de la chica rubia desteñida empujándole contra la pared ocasionando un horrible grito.

**- Tú sabes que no me cobro todas y cada una de las que me hacen…pero contigo será diferente** **Greengrass** – susurro ante una aterrada Daphne **– pero tú me debes tantas que hare una excepción – **sentencio seria Pansy.

Ante esto Daphne solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos, que Pansy, le castigase solo lograba ponerla mal pero lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba….

- **Crucio** – bramo iracunda Pansy.

Dando de lleno contra su pecho la maldición, el rostro de Pansy adoptaba una sonrisa horrenda, así seguí por alrededor de 2 minutos, no mucho pero suficiente para que entendiera que con hermane Granger no se debía meter.

**- Y dile a Chang…mejor no le digas nada **– sonrió de medio lado la pelinegra encaminándose hacia su dormitorio, le llamaba su cama, después de su noche tan agitada necesitaba descansar.

**_Chang…tu y yo tenemos unas cuantas (muchas) cuentas pendientes…no te me escapas estúpida asiática…con ese pensamiento Pansy cayo profundamente dormida…por mas locuras que cometiera solo pensaba ''oh Cho Chang subira ma vengeance, _****Je ne regrette rien'' (Cho Chang sufriras mi venganza, yo no me arrepiento de nada) solo si es por ayudar a mi hermione...**

**_…_**

* * *

**Bueno, que les parecio? me odian? me crucian (de nuevo jeje)? Continuo? Insisto...lo dejo ahi?**

**Gracias nenes y nenas por darse el tiempo para leerme y por comentar!**

**Prometo ponerme mas las pilas para actualizar!**

**Comenten, dejen rvw para hacerlo mas agilizado!**


	13. Como debe ser la venganza?

_**HOla guapos y guapas!**_

_**Aqui con el nuevo capitul****o, que espero no me hayan cruciado por la espera (bueno al menos no mucho!) pero ya saben que el trabajo a veces esta pesado y me deja muerta...entre otras cosas que debo hacer.**_

_**Les respondo brevemente a sus lindos revews y gracias por seguir la historia!**_

_**- Qua: ** Gracias por eso de sobrada nena! Oh de Ginny y Blaise habra pero un poco adelante, no mucho no desesperes! Aqui dejo el nuevo capi linda, para que leas!_

_**- Guest:** Gracias que amable! claro aqui esta la continuación._

_**- monse:** Saludos guapa! Todo se descubrira a su tiempo linda, paciencia..._

_- **Gilrasir: **Je vous ai dit au moins servir comme un mauvais exemple, si vous ne le voyez pas comme un dictateur syntaxique, je vous ai dit que vous ne devriez pas prendre trop au sérieux super marrant parce que c'est, du moins pour moi et qui aime quoi et comment j'écris, je prends toujours en compte ce que euh ... corrigez-moi, mais maintenant je ne pense pas que pensare...despues te lo traduzco ;) ok, no cancelo!_

_**- AlexiaPotterhead: **__ Jajaj en verdad LOCATEL!? bueno no es necesario aqui estoy, prometo tratar cada dia sino cada 2 dias si es seguro, pues tengo esta semana carga de trabajo horrendo! Gracias y lo que pasara entre Pansy y Cho...uhm mejor descubrelo tu sola guapa!_

_**- Virshy:**__ TADAH! si apareci, jeje, la verdad por las negativas__ de no continuar escribiendo lo pense en verdad pero como han sido infinidad mas quien me alienta pues hare caso a la mayoria! gracias linda por el apoyo!_

_**- blackdawn90:** Hola a mi bella y delicada hermosura Europea! mmm si no me asustas fijate, aunque me castigues jeje, hablar!? cuando quieras preciosa ya sabes ;). puede que sea corto, o quiza querias mas no se...pero mmm te sirve que te escriba uno para ti solita? puedo y lo hare, sabes que solo debes pedirlo. Huy esa linda sorpresa esta casi, casi terminada, entonces hacemos como dijimos? necesito saber preciosa dame respuesta por favor no me dejes asi! Ok, pa'kante mira, ya esta el nuevo capi aqui para que leas Beau._

_- **Kylie: **Que conste que mi amigui kylie quiere lemmon y yo complazco, o al menos tratare, espero te guste este capi!_

_**- BipolarJL:** Esa Pansy es una cosa tan extrana, sencible pero emocionalmente voluble! buena pregunta que es lo que planea!? bueno ya casi te enteras! Gracias por el rvw, prometo actualizar de nuevo mas seguido!_

_**YA no les quito el tiempo pues, aqui les dejo el siguiente capi, digan que piensan de el! les agradeceré con otro capitulo en seguida! PROMETIDO!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Lenta, dulce y dolorosa...asi debe ser la venganza.**

Temprano por la mañana, Cho Chang despertaba en su habitación, aun confundida con lo ocurrido con esa chica Slytherin, ¿cómo rayos terminaron enredadas? ¿Porque decía que Hermione y Pansy habían hecho algo en sus mentes?, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza antes de dormir, las mismas que al despertar seguían ahí.

**- Demonios, la única que me puede dar respuestas es esa Greengrass –** susurro aun pensativa, mientras bajaba a reunirse en el gran comedor con algunas de sus compañeras.

Tomaba su desayuno cuando sentía una mirada clavada en ella, no quería levantar la vista, desde antes sabía quién era, solo había una persona interesada en ella como para clavarle la mirada de aquella manera. Levanto y el rostro y efectivamente su intuición no le fallo, Greengrass le miraba fijamente.

Daphne al captar la atención de Cho, con un movimiento de su rostro le insinuó que la siguiera fuera de ese lugar, si bien no tan concurrido aun siendo domingo por la mañana, quería un poco de más soledad para hablarle.

Así lo hizo la Revenclaw, viendo como salía la rubia, comenzó a seguirle quedando en un pasillo desierto y un poco alejado, la chica Sly se detuvo en un punto donde considero pertinente comenzar a conversar con Cho, total le ayudaría a recordar si o si lo que les habían hecho Pansy y Hermione, aunque ella misma tenia lagunas de lo que ocurrió**.**

**- ¿Qué quieres Greengrass? – **Cho fue la primera en hablar.

**- ¿En verdad no te interesa saber cómo llegamos a acabar en aquel invernadero…Chang? – **pregunto Daphne.

**- Sabes que sí, pero aún no sé cómo puede ser que tú y yo….uhm pues bueno eso –** balbuceo Cho, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Cho no balbucea, se auto regaño.

**- Veras tengo varias teorías pero todas apuntan a donde mismo – **comenzó a decir Daphne apoyándose en una viga cercana **– y en esas teorías involucran a Granger y Parkinson – **dijo mirando a la asiática a los ojos.

Cho la miraba sorprendida, había estado interesada en lo que pudiera decirle esa chica pero el hecho de que Hermione o la misma Pansy Parkinson estuvieran tras de las lagunas mentales que sufría, eran demasiado.

**- Greengrass, no sé de dónde sacas que ellas podrían hacernos algo –** resoplo Cho tratando de hacerle comprender que al menos Hermione no era capaz de eso, no sin motivo por lo menos.

**- Me vas a decir que estas consiente y recuerdas como demonios terminamos en aquel almacén y ¿sin ropa? –** Pregunto con sorna Daphne **– de ser así soy toda oídos, porque yo no recuerdo eso –** dijo ansiosa por escuchar que tenía que decir Cho.

**- Uhm, no, no recuerdo que paso, no recuerdo como llegue allí, solo que en días pasados discutí con Hermione y tú uhm…-** Cho se detuvo antes de seguir.

**- Si, ¿yo que? –** Pregunto Daphne **- ¿Qué hice? –** apresuro.

**- Pues recuerdo que tú y yo decidimos ser algo más que amigas –** contesto pensativa **– pero no sé cómo fue que me convenciste de aceptar tener una relación –** Cho comenzaba a sentirse incomoda – **es decir, en el invernadero te dije que no quería nada, pero me he estado recordando cosas que pasaron, y de algún modo sé que eres mi _novia_ –** dijo entre dientes Cho, luchando con el terror que le parecía tener una relación y por otra parte tratando de no parecer asustada.

Daphne lo recordaba, en el invernadero Cho le dijo que no quería nada en serio, dejando posibilidad para encuentros casuales, pero al igual que Chang, ella tenía la idea de que eran algo…

**- ¡Lo vez Chang! –** dijo como quien ha encontrado la respuesta esperada.

**- Pues sí, ahora debo buscar un modo de que no dejarte lastimada porque no quiero esto –** dijo pensando que se refería al tema de su 'noviazgo'.

**- No seas estúpida, sé que eso no es verdad – **dijo con petulancia la Slytherin **– ¿es que no te das cuenta Chang!? – **pregunto como si fuera algo de lo más lógico.

**- No sé de qué me estás hablando ahora –** dijo sincera Cho.

**- De que, mira, no se tu pero yo aprendí a diferenciar los recuerdos implantados de los reales – **explico Daphne **– en lo particular siento que lo que recuerdo de esta semana, la quinta parte solo es real, lo demás no lo encuentro lógico –** analizo **– es decir, si tengo ese recuerdo de salir a cenar, a pasear, besarte y…-** comenzó a enumerar lo que recordaba de esa semana a 'lado de Cho'.

**- Si yo ta…también he pensado en esos momentos –** dijo Cho sonriendo de medio lado y retirando la mirada fuera de Daphne, no quería pensar que los lindos sentimientos que tenía por ella, quizá solo deseo y atracción, eran causa de un recuerdo no real, le molestaba pensar en eso.

**- Sé que puedo ser muy buena en la cama Chang – **dijo con una sonrisa lasciva **– pero créeme recordarías si me hubieras tenido en y sobre ti –** aseguro Daphne levantando con orgullo su rostro.

- Oh, y seguramente tu habrías olvidado su yo te hubiera hecho sentir mejor que nadie, porque créeme quien me prueba repite mi cielo, eso te lo aseguro – dijo un tanto molesta Cho, pues sintió que le menospreciaba la chica que era su 'novia'.

**- Chang dejemos esto de soy mejor que tú en esto o nunca terminaremos, mejor después lo descubrimos, porque al menos yo no tenía ninguna prueba en mi cuerpo de haberla pasado bien – **dijo frunciendo su ceño, tratando de recordar **– dime tú la tenías, o ¿al menos sentías algo después? –** pregunto ahora interesada en que diría Chang.

**- Uhm, no la verdad no, por eso te dije aquello **– comento como si cualquier cosa **– no puedo ser tu novia ni quiero una relación, no contigo sino con nadie, no me apetece eso en este momento –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros en señal de disculpa, una muy mala por cierto.

**- Pues no te mal disculpes –** dijo Daphne, en verdad era una muy mala disculpa por parte de Cho **– pero estamos en la misma situación, volvamos al punto que en verdad me importa –** urgió la Slytherin.

**- ¿Dime que es lo que crees? –** pregunto de nuevo Cho impaciente por enterarse y creer un poco las hipótesis de Greengrass.

Daphne comenzó a explicarse, diciendo que Pansy siempre era quien implantaba los recuerdos de manera tan pulcra y ordena en la mente de sus enemigos que nunca habían podido detectar cuales eran falsos y reales, además estaba el hecho de que Hermione dominaba a la perfección el hechizo _Obliviate _para prueba sus padres y su largo viaje a Australia.

Mientras estaba escuchando las graves acusaciones que implantaba Daphne a ese par de chicas, Cho comenzó a pensar que a la rubia frente a ella le faltaba no uno, sino mínimo cinco tornillos, seguramente con todo y la tuerca que los apretaban para evitar su afloje….

**- ¿Greengrass…te estas escuchando?** – pregunto retorica Cho **– las estas acusando de algo muy grave – **dijo aun sin creer lo que decía Daphne.

**- Cho, tu no conoces de que es capaz Pansy –** dijo Daphne, y un ligero estremecimiento la recorrió.

El escalofrió ante el probable recuerdo de una Pansy malvada, no fue ignorado por Cho, quien se sorprendió al captar un deje de miedo en su interlocutora.

**- Y si sabes de lo que ES capaz Parkinson…-** decía y pudo observar como Daphne comenzaba a perder un poco de color por el asombro **– ¿porque no la dejas tranquila? quizá si ha hecho algo fue por alguna deuda que tienes pendiente con ella –** aseguro molesta por la acusación contra de esas dos chicas, no es que le agradara Pansy, pero a ella no tendría por qué atacarla, que error cometía al pensar eso.

**- Dime Chang, ¿no te duele la cabeza cuando tratas de recordar un detalle de como comenzamos a salir tu y yo? –** pregunto Daphne comenzando a temblar por la rabia, como no le creía esa tipa.

**- Ahora que lo dices si un poco, pero si algo me hizo Parkinson es por estar a tu lado, y esa es otra razón para no seguir con la farsa esa –** contesto Cho ignorando el crecimiento de la molestia de Daphne.

Daphne volvió a insistir en que eran ellas, Pansy y Hermione quien les habían ocasionado aquellos recuerdos confusos, tan vividos que la asiática los sentía y percibía como reales, definitivamente no cooperaria para entender que aquello no era real, que tenían la memoria corregida. Cho por fin perdió la paciencia y se alejó de Daphne, quería respirar, pensar sin que le presionara la rubia con aquel tema.

Cho dejo a Daphne, tenía que aclarar su mente, camino rápidamente para alejar de sus pensamientos la posibilidad de que Hermione y Pansy se hubieran metido con su mente y manipulado de aquella manera tan vil.

Encontró una banca al final de una intersección de ese pasillo con otro, tomo asiento pensativa y unas voces, que hablaban muy animadamente, llamaron su atención, el hecho de escuchar su apellido le hizo poner el máximo de atención a una conversación pasajera, probablemente un par de tipos caminando mientras charlaban:

**- ¿Crees que Chang recordara algo Blaise? –** pregunto una voz femenina.

**- No para nada, pero no es ella quien me preocupa –** decía la voz de Blaise pensativa.

**- ¿Entonces? –** volvió a preguntar aquella voz conocida para Cho, pero no recordaba de quien era.

**- Daphne, ella no fue marcada porque no era necesaria, pero ella ayudo en misiones donde debíamos hacer uso de lo que me has contado le hicieron Pansy y Hermione –** decía Blaise, y sus voces se fueron apagando a lo lejos de aquel pasillo.

**- Así que tenía razón Greengrass –** se dijo aprontando los puños y la quijada tan fuerte que se haría daño **– me las van a pagar par de arpías –** sentencio con desprecio.

Tomando una decisión, salió de ahí en busca de Daphne, necesitaba hablar con ella contarle lo que escucho. Corrió hacia donde la había dejado no más de hacia 15 minutos y lo que encontró la sorprendió.

Cho con sumo cuidado se posiciono, detrás de una gran viga para observar la escena. Daphne con quien unos minutos atrás hablaba tan iracunda y prepotente, era ahora nada de eso, se encontraba en el suelo echa un ovillo lloriqueando y sollozando por alguna maldición que le lanzaba constantemente Pansy, sus ojos rasgados se abrieron como platos al escuchar a la pelinegra advertirle que le advirtiera algo a ella, mas no pudo escuchar que decía pues susurro algo al oído de Daphne, quien seguramente estaría inconsciente ya.

Con paciencia, Cho espero a que Pansy guardara su varita y se retirara de aquel lugar, al ver que la pelinegra por fin dejo el pasillo, se encamino hacia Daphne quien estaba inconsciente como se lo veía venir, se agacho y arrastro un poco a Greengrass hasta recargarla un poco sobre la pared y haciendo uso de las técnica de las cachetaditas muggles, logro reanimarle o al menos lograr despertarle.

**- ¡Daphne ahora ya te creo! – **fue lo que dijo Cho y le sostuvo evitando que la mareada y aturdida Daphne cayese al suelo y se golpeara.

**- ¿Viste lo que me hacia Pansy y no me ayudaste? – **pregunto molesta soltándose del agarre de Cho.

**- Si, lo vi. Pero ¿que conseguía poniéndonos en evidencia a ambas?** **-** pregunto Cho, ahora su actitud volvía a ser la misma de antes, despiadada y malvada.

**- ¿En evidencia? ¿De qué hablas? –** pregunto -** Me ataco a Crucios Chang** - dijo Daphne tratando de incorporarse.

Ayudada por Cho, quien la tomo por la cintura y paso un brazo de Daphne por sus hombros, logrando que se incorporara por completo sin posibilidad de caer por el temblor que aun recorría su cuerpo.

Una vez segura que podía dar más de dos pasos, Cho la llevo con ella a una banca al final de ese pasillo y comenzó a explicar lo que escucho, a Zabini con una chica que no reconoció su voz, pero estaba segura que era Weasley, y lo que decían sobre lo que Granger y Parkinson habían hecho.

**- Te dije que esas malditas nos habían hecho algo, nunca dudes de lo que te digo en cuanto a los hechizos restauradores de memoria –** dijo amarga Daphne.

**- Ya, ahora lo sé –** corroboro Cho.

**- Y que propones Chang, debemos hacer algo pronto –** dijo Daphne sobando las sienes de su cabeza pensativa.

**- Estoy de acuerdo en una de esas dos propuestas – **sonrió Cho, era una sonrisa cómplice.

**- Como que en solo una, explica por lo que más quieras –** Daphne estaba comenzando a ponerse de más mal humor.

** - Veras, si creo que debemos hacer algo –** dijo Cho **– pero no creo que pronto sea prudente –** dijo pensativa.

**- ¿Como que si mas no pronto? ¿Entonces cuando? el próximo verano ya no estaremos aquí en el colegio –** observo Daphne.

**- Lo sé pero tenemos y sabemos algo que ellas no –** susurro divertida Cho.

**- Chang te agradecería mucho y como tú quieras si dejas de darle vueltas y me lo dices ya – **pidió Daphne estaba sin paciencia en ese momento.

Cho sonrió y acaricio lentamente el rostro de Daphne, se sentó a su lado y le retiro a Daphne sus manos con las que se sobaba sus sienes ocupando las suyas en destensar el cráneo de la rubia. Gesto que le pareció extraño a Daphne, pues hasta hacia unos momentos la había vuelto a rechazar y casi le había llamado loca al asegurarle quienes habían sido las culpables de sus lagunas mentales.

**- mmm, que rico se siente eso, pero ¿porque lo haces Chang? –** pregunto Daphne con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia de la asiática.

**- Te dije que sabemos algo que ellas no –** retomo su conversación **– ellas creen que tú y yo pensamos que tenemos una relación, ¿qué te parece seguirles la corriente por un tiempo?, digo hacerlo por un tiempo porque el idiota de su amigo, ese Zabini, desconfía de ti linda –** dijo besando la mejilla de Daphne **– y con justa razón eres una bruja muy perceptiva cariño **– halago a la rubia que permanecía con los ojos cerrados

**- Ahora veo a dónde quieres llegar –** sonrió Daphne – **me encanta, estamos en el mismo canal querida – **dijocomprendiendo el punto.

**- Dejemos que crean que no sabemos que han hecho algo en nosotras –** hablo Cho sonriente **– linda, si pensamos las cosas a futuro, te aseguro que podremos lograr lo que queremos –** termino sonriente.

**- Uhm, Si tienes razón además, tu solo quieres a Granger para un momento, yo en cambio ya he cambiado de opinión respecto a Pansy –** confeso aun con los ojos cerrados.

Cho no quiso preguntar nada solo sabía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber para qué quería ala pelinegra.

**- Sabes, me interesa muy poco lo que le hagas a Parkinson pero de necesitar ayuda no dudes en pedírmela linda ¿de acuerdo? –** dijo sonriente Cho.

**- Claro guapa, pero sabes ahora que se supone que aparentaremos ser novias…-** comento Daphne, pero se vio interrumpida por su _novia._

**- …tienes permiso de tocar, con tal de hacerles creer a esas dos que esto – **dijo Cho señalándose ella y a Daphne – **es verdad –** termino y le dio un beso un poco salvaje al cual la rubia que tocaba correspondió de la misma manera.

**- Uhm, Chang, con ese beso tan rico…haces que no solo quiera tocarte…aunque si puedo algo mas –** dijo Daphne moviendo lentamente sus manos sobre el dorso de la asiática, a la cual sus toques sacaron una enorme sonrisa, haciéndole entender que la luz era más que verde para continuar.

Daphne estaba sonriente besándose con Cho, pensaba lo genial que sería ese tiempo que tendría con quien saciar sus calenturientos pensamientos, mientras iban ideando juntas la manera de tomar cartas en el asunto en contra de Pansy y Hermione.

Parecía que Cho estaba conectada con ella, pues iba dando profundidad al beso con Daphne mientras sentía como las manos de la rubia vagaban por sobre sus ropas. Se separó algo acalorada (mucho) de la rubia que intentaba comérsela a besos, ambas sonreían con una malicia reflejada en sus rostros.

**- Sabes Greengrass, creo que tendremos que actuar más como ahora** – dijo Cho poniéndose de pie.

**- Tienes razón Chang –** afirmo Daphne **– pero también debemos hacerlo en público querida –** dijo sonriente al ver que Cho se mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener las ganas de llegar más lejos con ella.

**- mmm, no me tientes de esa manera Greengrass –** le advirtió Cho, cerrando los ojos, Daphne acababa de besarle la comisura de sus labios **– creo…creo que debemos irnos de aquí –** susurraba la asiática al oído de Daphne.

**- ujum –** contesto Daphne dando un recorrido con sus labios por la piel del cuello sensible de Cho, mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas en el cuerpo de la Revenclaw **– pero recuerda Chang, vamos a tener que empezar a llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila mínimo o con estúpidos apoditos románticos –** dijo entornando los ojos, separándose a verla, por el hecho de pensar que le llamarían alguna tontería romántica.

**- De acuerdo –** acepto Cho **– además, después de esto creo que lo mínimo que deberíamos es llamarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿no crees? ¿Daphne? –** pregunto tomando la mano de la Sly guiándola hacia algún lugar donde pudieran desatar a sus bajos instintos sin problema de ser interrumpidas.

** - Si estas proponiendo hacer lo que creo, si, en verdad lo creo…Cho – **dijo dando seguimiento a una ansiosa Cho quien las encaminaba a un lugar más privado **– ¿te parece en el invernadero? –**pregunto al fin notando a donde había llegado.

Con un movimiento de asentimiento y una sonrisa lasciva, Cho le tendió una mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta para invitarle a pasar.

….

Pasaron los días, convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en dos meses, ante los ojos de Hermione y Pansy, Chang y Greengrass eran otra pareja más en el colegio, así como ellas mismas junto a Ginny y Blaise.

Ambos Slytherins se encontraban con sus chicas en una fría tarde de invierno, había caído la primera nevada y apresurados caminaban hacia dentro del bar las tres escobas, cuando en ese momento la vista de Pansy se posa sobre una alejada mesa donde se encontraban Daphne y Cho, aun tomada de la mano de Hermione y siguiéndole, no quito la vista de aquella extraña pareja.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa para las dos parejas, que justo dejaba ver de frente esa pareja que la pelinegra evaluaba con ojos escrutadores. Pidieron sus bebidas para cortarse el frio, Hermione y Pansy pidieron té caliente, Blaise y Ginny se debatían entre un wiski de fuego o cerveza de mantequilla, al final pidieron uno de cada uno.

**- Pansy, deja de mirarlas, se van a incomodar –** decía Blaise tomando de un trago su vaso de wiski.

**- Pansy –** llamo Hermione con un susurro **– ¿quieres levantar sospechas? Deja de mirarles parece que no pudieras creer que lo que hicimos funciono –** termino de llamarle la atención a Pansy.

**- Hermione, sé que eres excelente borrando memorias –** la observo Pansy **– pero esa –** dijo refiriéndose a Daphne **– mínimo debería de haber demostrado sospecha de algo, eso de que tenga algo con Chang sin preguntarse como llego a eso no me lo creo –** dijo preocupada.

**- ¿Saben? – **hablaba Ginny **– concuerdo con Pans, esta raro todo eso, por excelentes recuerdos que les hayan implantado, debe haber algo que les haga pensarse so es real lo que pasa –** termino dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

**- Uhm, ahora que lo dicen…Hermione creo que tienen razón – **les dio la razón Blaise **– Daphne no es estúpida seguramente se traerá algo entre manos –** señalo bebiendo ahora su cerveza.

**- Bien, si todos están tan desconfiados entonces extremaremos medidas –** aseguro Hermione pensativa.

- **Solo espero que lo que sea que hagan demore hasta después de las vaciones de navidad - **dijo Blaise sonriente y mirando a Ginny quien se ruborizo y escondió su rostro en su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, siendo observada por Hermione solo le correspondió una sonrisa tímida.

En la mesa que era observada por los Slytherin y las Griffindors, hablan de todo y nada Greengrass y Chang, sonrientes aparentando ser una pareja de enamoradas e ilusionadas de la vida en pareja, mas su verdadera conversación entre sonrisas y burlas era otra muy distinta de un tema de un par de enamoradas.

**- ¿Entonces Cho? –** preguntaba sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de la asiática a su lado **– ya decidiste primero a quien o quienes… ¿haremos "entender"? –** pregunto sonriente besando suavemente a Cho, quien a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

**- Si mi querida rubia, ya decidí a quien, qué te parece darles en algo más que en el amor de la otra? –** pregunto Cho tomando las manos de Daphne entre las suyas y jugando con un anillo que esta tenia.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? Creí que para lastimar a "P"** – dijo refiriéndose a Pansy en 'clave' **– torturábamos un poco a 'H' frente a ella y con eso aprendería **– pregunto Daphne.

**- Mi querida Daphne, ellas son fuertes, pero…crees que sus amigos –** dijo sonriente Cho **– ¿soporten una serie de evaluación mágica extrema? –** pregunto malévola.

Daphne abrió los ojos emocionada, comprendió. Para lastimar a Pansy y Hermione, se meterían con Blaise y Ginny, ¿de qué manera? Eso quedaba por discutirlo y decidirlo aun.

**- ¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que agradecerles que me hayan dado una "novia" tan deliciosa e inteligentemente malvada como tú –** le dijo a Cho mientras le besaba el cuello.

**- No te emociones mucho Gre…Daphne, que tú y yo solo la pasamos bien, pero tienes razón de pedir una novia, te escogería ahora si consiente –** sonrió irónica ante el hecho que su única novia ella no la escogió.

Mientras ellas seguían con sus planes, que cada vez tomaban mas forma, Pansy estaba convencida de que algo no iba bien en aquello, algo debió olvidar, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría.

**- Saldré a tomar aire enseguida regreso –** anuncio levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida a respirar.

Pansy estaba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta de la entrada cuando miro salir a Daphne seguida de Cho, y en un momento de locura se le ocurrió que debía seguirlas. Saber que tramaban de una vez por todas o saber que en verdad allí no había nada que hacer y regresar a con Hermione y sus amigos, pero la impaciencia insistía.

**- Debo seguirlas –** se dijo en voz alta convencida, viendo como estaban alejadas ya de aquel lugar. Separandose de la puerta decidio emprender su camino tras ellas, sin advertir lo que vendria enseguidal

…

* * *

**Hola Guapos y Guapas! solo paa avisar el motivo de la no continua actualizacion, pues bien entre trabajo y mi agitada vida apenas me da tiempo de corregir y leer los errores que encuentro!  
**

**Y **

**Diganme que les ha parecido? insisto cancelo la historia? le sigo? les gusta? lo odian?**

**Porfiss dejen revw diciendo su opinion, incluso sugerencias! ya tengo una arriba, Esto empieza aponerse aun mas bueno! no les adelanto para que me digan que piensasn!**

**Ya estaremos de vacaciones ahora si Actualizacion prometida diaria, por ahora ...cada 2 dias esta mal?!**

**Permitanme saber que piensan!**


	14. ¿Fresa y Chocolate?

**_Hola a todos mis adorados y adoradas lectoras! _**

**_Agradeciendo, actualizando y contestando brevemente sus lindos y tan alentadores Rvws:_**

**_- monse:_**_ Claro linda aqui esta la conti, gracias por leerme y el Rvw, me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos! Ah! tambien amaste a 'La chica del tatuaje seductor'? no sabes que alegría me da saber eso! oh, uhm trabajo en si continuar o no...veras son muchas quien lo han pedido están por convencerme linda! espero te guste lo que viene!_

**_- Qua:_**_ Hey, a veces jugar con fuego es divertido (^u^), Segura que quieres que ganen los justos? bueno veré que puedo hacer...jaja NTC, ya no te digo mas para que sepas que pasa! Au revoir!_

**_- Gilrasir:_**_ Well I won't stop, stating your acceptance to continue reading despite the many spelling mistakes here ... Thanks! I like that you like it, and thanks for the surprise too! Now i have to ask you a little favor. I recommend you not reading this chapter, is narrated in a way you maybe won't like, so please make me a favor and don't read it 'cause it can be disturbing for you, and is not my intention to offend you Handsome, could you do this favor to me? Me lo han pedido jamas me negare a algo que quieran leer... _

**_- Guest:_**_ Que traman? si te digo se arruina tu expectativa! Si Pansy las descubre creo que hará mas que lanzarles Crucios! Aqui el nuevo capi para que lo disfrutes!_

**_- Virshy:_**_ Wiiii! me alegra haber podido compensar un poco ti mal fin! pero animo bonita puedes con todo! un abrazo para ti hasta tu tierra...ANIMO!_

**_- Kylie:_**_ Uhm, mas lemmon? creo que te agradara entonces el siguiente capi...orgía!? nunca pensé en eso pero veré que hago si no en este fic,en algún otro que escriba! me has dado una gran idea! Gracias por tu coment!_

**_- BipolarJL:_**_ Sabia que me amenzarias! siempre me debo de cuidar de tu varita! recuerda que: si me borras la memoria, me vuelves loca a crucios o me lanzas un avada...TU dejaras el Fic incompleto! Deberás dar las explicaciones correspondientes jajaja gracias nena siempre has de hacerme reír con tus amenazas...digo soy tan buena esquivandote que mira! aquí el capi nuevo jejeje a leer!_

* * *

**_Uhm, he decir que el siguiente capitulo es EXPLICITO Así que si no soportas esas escenas que pasan de lo erótico hasta convertirse en ¿como dicen? "detalles de exhibicionismo" pues te tendrás que retirar porque este es un capitulo asi._**

**_Solo espero que lo largo del capi y el material que hay en el...me regrese la confianza y su aprecio! disculpen por no poder actualizar antes pero mi vida esta caoticamente llena de trabajo!_**

**_Hermosa...Va por ti Honey!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

******¿**Fresa y Chocolate? embriagante combinación 

…

Pansy había dado solo dos pasos, apenas despegándose de la pared donde se encontraba apoyada cuando sintió una mano que le detuvo, sorprendida por el gesto se giró para ver quién demonios se atrevía a tomar su mano sin su permiso, le sorprendió a quien encontró tomando su mano y más aún su mirada de súplica, como quien ha visto lo que pasa por aquella aturdida y molesta mente.

**- ¿A dónde crees que vas Pansy? –** le pregunto Hermione, mostraba una cara incertidumbre y al mismo tiempo suspicacia por la respuesta que encontraría.

**- Voy a Seguirlas, ¿quieres acompañarme? –** pregunto Pansy volviendo el rostro para no perder de vista a Cho y Daphne.

**- No, no _vamos_ a seguirlas, ni hoy ni mañana, dijiste que hoy estarías conmigo y nuestros amigos –** Hermione trataba de calmar a su chica, pues sabía que tenía una idea en su cabeza y sería muy difícil de convencerle de lo contrario.

**- Hermione, cariño, debemos ver que se traen – **lesuplico a su novia **– este es un excelente momento, no sabrían que estamos sospechando de ellas –** decía alternando la mirada entre su novia y las ya muy lejanas e imperceptibles siluetas de la asiática y la rubia.

Pansy continuaba con su vista fija en el horizonte, notando como las marcas de los pasos de aquellas mujeres odiosas, dejados sobre una ligera capa de nieve, eran tapadas por una nieve que caía con un poco de más fuerza cubriendo por completo cada pedazo de suelo donde pisar trémulamente por sobre los caminos de Hogsmeade. Hermione parecía acompañarla en su pensamiento, pues no quitaba la vista del sitio donde Pansy tenía clavados sus verdes ojos, sonriendo la castaña hizo un gesto de desaprobación, '_en verdad es terca' _pensaba.

**- Ya están lejos, no correremos como locas a buscarlas – **le informo aun sonriente Hermione** – además, ¿Por qué no vienes? estamos esperando por ti para seguir charlando, cariño, deja eso tranquilo cuando algo vaya a pasar estaremos atentas, nunca iremos solas por ahí, ¿está bien? –** dicho eso tomo la mano de una resignada Pansy y le obligo a seguirle de regreso a su mesa, sentándose con sus amigos a continuar disfrutando de aquella bella tarde.

Una vez de regreso a sus lugares, Pansy se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba algo colorada, quizá eran las cosas que Blaise le decía al oído, quizá las cantidades industriales de wiski que había decido beber junto con Blaise, aun así era gracioso ver como las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban coloradas al grado de ser competencia al tono de su cabello. Cosa curiosa, pensó Hermione, ella misma había presenciado competencias entre las chicas y Ginny, y su amiga jamás había acabado en estado lamentable, algo pasaba ahí.

**- Vaya Blaise, dime porque has permitido que tu novia te siga el ritmo en la bebida, ¿sabe ella que tu jamás te has puesto ebrio? –** pregunto Pansy divertida, viendo como Ginny trataba de enfocar las tres siluetas de Blaise que se materializaban frente a ella.

**- Pues la verdad no, no le dije, pensé que podría seguirme el ritmo –** contesto Blaise entre risas y un poco decepcionado **– bueno ya, le pido algo que le corte la emoción etílica que comienza a sentir mi bella nena –** dijo con cara de niño regañado.

**- De verdad eres idiota Zabini –** dijo Pansy de nuevo **– ¿cómo dejas que tu novia se pase de tragos? Pobre Ginny lo que te espera querida, si eso es ahora, no imagino que será de ti después…te compadezco querida –** dijo entre molesta y sonriente la pelinegra, mientras mantenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Blaise solo se levantó sonriente hacia la barra a pedir algo que ayudara a Ginny a quitar su elevado nivel de alcohol en su sistema. Cuando el moreno hubo alejado por completo de las tres chicas, Ginny comenzó a reír tontamente y trataba de reprimir una carcajada con las manos, Hermione y Pansy pensaban que era una reacción normal del alcohol, pero viendo cómo se giraba observando a Blaise y volvía a reír sofocando su carcajadas, les quedo claro que la pequeña Weasley no estaba pasada ni media copa.

**- Ginny, puedes explicarme ¿Qué demonios pretendes fingiendo estar ebria? –** pregunto Hermione incrédula de la maravillosa actuación de su mejor amiga.

Aun tratando de contener la risa le **contesto – Hermione, Blaise y yo somos competitivos por naturaleza, aun entre nosotros – **comenzó a explicarse la pelirroja, alternando su mirada entre Pansy y la castaña **– eso es saludable nada grave, el muy inteligente me reto a seguir sus pasos en la bebida, y dijo que estaba seguro que tenía su misma resistencia, o al menos una bastante grande –** Ginny sonreía mientras se explicaba.

**- Gin, no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver con que fingieras estar pasada de bebida? –** pregunto la castaña de nuevo.

**- Hermione, es más que obvio que Blaise le ofreció recompensa en caso de estar equivocado – **dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa pícara Pansy.

**- Ves Hermione, Pansy es una chica bastante inteligente, estas en lo correcto Pans –** corroboro Ginny **– dijo que si el ganaba y yo nunca me ponía mal siguiendo su ritmo al beber…mmm…me pediría que hiciera algo que él deseaba –** contesto sonriente **- yo sé que quiere y por nada del mundo quiero hacer eso… ¡no aun! – **Contesto mirando como Pansy se partía de la risa, esa mujer sabia los más oscuros deseos de su novio **– ¡shh! ¡Pansy, calla! –** Dijo tapándose sus oídos evitando querer escucharla **– y como él pensaba que yo resistiría mucho dijo que él me complacería en todo lo que quiero si en verdad él se daba cuenta que…no soy tan fuerte con esto -** dijo señalando alegre su vaso de wiski, que rondaba cerca del 12vo.

**- Ginny eso no es justo, tú y yo sabemos que eres capaz de beber más que un cosaco ruso recién liberado de Azkaban –** dijo Hermione obviando el hecho de que la pequeña Weasley era muy buena bebiendo.

**- ¿Es eso verdad? –** pregunto Pansy interesada, mientras estiraba su cuello observando como Blaise seguía en la barra, esperando algún remedio para cortar la 'borrachera' repentina de Ginny.

**- Si, Ginny tiene un nivel impresionante de resistencia al alcohol – **afirmo Hermione **– no me explico porque quisiste perder esa 'apuesta' con Blaise – **comento curiosa y con un poco apenada, pues sentía que estaba pidiendo que le contase algo muy personal, pero vaya que era su mejor amiga y tenía ciertas dudas la muy cotilla.

**- Hermione, si Pansy te retara a probar _algo_ con ella **– dijo con la mira clavada en Hermione **- ¿dirías que no, solo porque ya sabes que quiere? o ¿prefieres buscar la manera de que ambas salgan ganando incluso si tu pierdes ese reto? –** pregunto Ginny dejando a la castaña pensativa.

Hermione pareció pensárselo solo dos segundos para después sonreír y dar un gran sorbo a su vaso, con una sonrisa que no podía borrar, el cual vacío en pocos segundos. Pansy sonrió ante la respuesta silenciosa de su castaña, así que decidió tentarla y ponerle al borde…solo un poquito.

**- Pues lo que a mí se me ocurre involucra, chocolate con fresas** – dijo sonriente Pansy encogiéndose de hombros, al ver como Hermione estaba pensativa – **y mi cielo, yo no te retaría a nada, te lo pido porque es que lo quiero, solo dame 5 minutos después de que Blaise se lleve a Ginny y te cuento – **termino de decirle a su novia sonriente y guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña se giró a observar a su novia, tenía una duda tremenda – **Pansy, me dijiste que no comías fresas** – dijo sonriente **– según recuerdo dijiste que no las habías probado –** aseguro a la pelinegra.

**- Si, eso es verdad, no las he probado –** sonrió al contestar Pansy **– pero también dije que no era en ese momento temporada y…-** se acercó a susurrarle algo al iodo a Hermione, logrando que se pusiera muy colorada y tomara la bebida de Pansy que estaba un poco abandonada en la mesa, terminándosela hasta el fondo.

Ginny observando como su mejor amiga se ruborizaba por el secreteo que se cargaba con su novia les dijo **- Uhm, si mejor dile cuando me vaya, no quiero saber dónde estará tu…no, no ni imaginarme quiero **– fingió un ligero escalofrió, con lo cual se ganó un ligero empujón por parte de Hermione.

**- Pst pst, ahí viene Blaise, Gin, compórtate como una verdadera ebria –** susurro Pansy sonriente mientras miraba como se acercaba el moreno a ellas con un vaso entre sus manos.

**- Sera difícil fingirme la ebria** – susurro Ginny **– pero me bastara recordar a Hermione en su cumpleaños anterior –** contesto retomando su papel de chica pasada de copas sonriendo tontamente.

Pansy se volvió a observar a Hermione con **sorpresa – así que alguien tuvo un muy feliz festejo de cumpleaños este septiembre… –** dijo sonriente en un susurro a su novia **– esa historia no la conozco –** señalo.

**- Te la cuento después si dejas de molestarme con eso –** contesto Hermione sofocando una risa al ver como llegaba Blaise hasta ellas, Pansy pareció conforme con la respuesta pues guardo silencio y se dedicó a su bebida, dando ligeros y elegantes sorbos.

**- Ven acá hermosa –** dijo Blaise pasando uno de sus brazos por los costados de Ginny 'ayudándole' a levantarse de su silla **– esto te lo tomas en un momento antes de dormir –** dijo señalando el vaso que traía entre manos **- creo que te dejare en tu habitación, la sala de los menesteres no es buena idea, aun es de día y nos pueden ver –** susurro a sus amigas **– nos vemos luego chicas debo llevar a 'Calígula' a su dormitorio –** al ver la mirada de reproche de Hermione por el apodo, aclaro **– digo Calígula por la desmedida manera de beber, lo otro uhm espero después tener la dicha de comprobarlo yo mismo –** sonrió guiñándoles un ojo y una Ginny sonriente iba cooperativa siguiendo a su novio fiera de las tres escobas.

Hermione y Pansy observaron a un muy decidido Blaise cargar con mucho cariño y dulzura a su novia fuera de aquel lugar, cual si fuera una princesa, pues la tomo entre sus brazos cargándole sin ninguna dificultad hasta el lugar que ella dijera quería estar. Sonriente, Hermione clavo su mirada en su novia, y con un gesto le invitaba a continuar su conversación pendiente.

Pansy se hizo la desentendida un par de minutos hasta que Hermione no soporto más y rompió el silencio que le impedía saber los deseos ocultos de su novia.

**- ¿Y bien? –** Hablo Hermione **– ¿me vas a decir sí o no lo que quieres hacer con lo que comentaste cuando estaba aquí Ginny? –** pregunto impaciente la castaña.

**- Uhm, que impaciente –** comento ligera Pansy **– veras, nunca he comido fresas, hasta ahora no me importaba eso, y el chocolate definitivamente es mi dulce preferido –** dijo sonriendo.

**- Ujum –** apuro Hermione, tomando ahora una taza de té.

**- Y como dices que ambos juntos saben genial, me gustaría saber si ¿sabrán igual o más genial…en ti? –** termino Pansy sonriendo, posando sobre la castaña una mirada de inequívoco deseo.

Hermione parecía pensarse la oferta de su novia, la contemplo por menos de un minuto, sonriendo contesto la duda de Pansy.

**- Sabes cielo, yo sé dónde podrías responder esa duda que tienes –** contesto con ternura, acariciándole el rostro ocasionando que la pelinegra cerrase los ojos disfrutando lo más que podía la caricia proporcionada por su novia.

**- ¿En verdad? ¿y que esperamos? digo si es que quieres darme la dicha de por fin conocer a tu lado, el sabor de esa fruta que a ti tanto te encanta preciosa – **hablo sonriente la pelinegra.

Hermione se puso de pie, e invitando a su novia a seguirle tendiéndole la mano salieron de aquel lugar. Pansy tenía una ligera idea de a donde las dirigía Hermione, esa chica era una verdadera llama de fuego cuando se lo proponía.

Se encontraron con un frio glacial al salir de las tres escobas, pasaron el sendero que separaba Hogsmeade de los terrenos del colegio, caminando a toda velocidad, una vez dentro de Hogwarts, Hermione se encamino hacia lo que parecía ser un frutero, Pansy se quedó esperando a medio pasillo, pudo observar como su novia hacia cosquillas a una fruta de ahí, tras una puerta desapareció un par de minutos y salió muy sonriente y se agacho a agradecer a alguien que Pansy fue incapaz de poder mirar.

**- Ya tengo lo que necesitamos, vamos amor sígueme** – ofreció la castaña a su novia, sosteniendo bajo su capa una caja pequeña y tomándole con su mano izquierda una vez más, arrastraba con ella a algún lugar a Pansy quien estaba por demás deseosa de llegar.

Parecían un par de niñas a punto de realizar una travesura, cualquiera que las viera en ese momento correr con sendas sonrisas por los pasillos del castillo pensaría eso, subiendo escalones, hasta que llegaron a su destino, a Pansy no le sorprendió que Hermione sacara de su túnica el mapa del merodeador, el mismo que ahora ella llamaba 'el mapa ese curioso'.

Al inicio del corredor del séptimo piso, la castaña se aseguró que no hubiese nadie rondando cerca para poder pasar las tres veces necesarias para que apareciese la puerta anunciando la entrada. Con una sonrisa misteriosa le indico a Pansy que le siguiese la cual encantada de la vida obedeció a su castaña.

Ambas entraron, abriendo las puertas que aparecieron frente a ellas, con un suspiro de emoción y ansiedad Hermione al sentir que tras ella cerraba Pansy la puerta, le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y comenzó a besarle con delicadeza, como temiendo que de fuera a arrepentir de estar con ella en ese momento, cual equivocada estaba.

Pansy, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentir impreso en cada beso que Hermione le daba, el amor y el cariño que sentía por ella, gustosa comenzó a corresponder a su novia con la misma sensual delicadeza.

Sintió como las manos de su novia comenzaban a marcar un ritmo al momento de tocarla, eran suaves y delicados movimientos.

**- Uhm, no es que me queje cariño –** dijo Pansy sonriente entre besos y más besos **– pero, mmm ¿no tenías algo que mostrarme? Y más que mmm, mostrarme… ¿no ibas a presentarme esa deliciosa fruta que tanto te gusta? –** dijo ayudando a Hermione a andar hacia un sillón que parecía darles la bienvenida a aquel recinto de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Aquel lugar era un verdadero espacio romántico, velas aromáticas, Pansy pudo percibir canela y manzana en el aire, su combinación preferida en clima invernal, con una tenue iluminación, capaz de permitirles moverse con confianza en aquel sitio. Además de las velas e inciensos que hacían aún más delicioso el respirar en aquel lugar, Pansy observo que Hermione pidió estar presente al piano que ella misma hacia unos meses había llamado ella misma, al parecer su novia quería algo con ese piano, pues bien se lo daría, oh que linda sorpresa será aquella.

Una cálida chimenea, al frente de esta un tapete muy mullido con enormes cojines suaves por lo que se podía observar, ese sillón cómodo al centro de la habitación y una enorme cama adoselada, cubierta por unas sábanas ligeras, Pansy pudo percibir que eran finas telas, al parecer eran de esas sabanas que se embarran a tu cuerpo, detallando tu silueta una vez cubierta por ellas, eran color verde…sonrió pues supo que Hermione pensó en tenerla cómoda y tranquila.

También se percató de que a lado de aquel sillón se encontraba una mesita de centro, con algunas cosas sobre ella, eran unos pequeños platitos de porcelana, pajillas medianas de madera y algunas servilletas, el rostro de Pansy se ilumino al reconocer el instrumental culinario que estaba ahí esperándolas.

**- ¿Una fuente para _Fondue_? ¿Qué no se supone que era un postre lo que probaríamos esta noche? –** pregunto seductora, observando lo mencionado, con un ligero tono en su voz que denotaba algo de decepción.

Hermione se sonrió, quitándose de encima la gruesa capa que le cubría del frio atroz que en ese momento envolvía el aire de fuera del colegio.

Pansy la observo sacarse la capa, quedando en una linda falda corta escocesa gris, en conjunto con una linda blusa blanca de botones, la pelinegra sonrió y la imito revelando sus prendas, un delicioso y sensual pantalón de mezclilla entallado el cual denotaba cada parte curva de su cuerpo, junto a una blusa de cuello tipo tortuga de color negra que también le quedaba ajustada a su escultural silueta, sobraba decir que ante los ojos de Hermione era la mujer más sensual y atrayente que hubiera visto jamás, por lo que la castaña la veía embelesada.

**- ¿Te pasa algo cariño? –** le pregunta a Hermione, le parecía que había dejado de respirar, pues se había detenido contemplándola de arriba a abajo **– cielo, uhm, no es que no hayas visto lo que hay debajo de esto –** hablo señalando su blusa **– pero me preocupa que no respires –** dijo sonriente, lo que llamo la atención de Hermione.

**- ¿ah? Uhm, si, esto…- **Hermione se aclaró la garganta y sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar **– el hecho que ya sepa que hay debajo...no significa que haya dejado de desearlo o…de quererte a ti porque ya lo tuve –** le contesto **– además me dejas sin aliento tú, toda tu belleza, pues aun no concibo la perfección junta en una sola persona, belleza e inteligencia en alguien, eso debía de ser un delito cielo –** le decía en un susurro mientras se le acercaba abrazándola con ternura.

**- Herms, vas a hacerme uhm, si sigues diciendo eso, que me coma mi postre –** decía sonriente Pansy señalándole con una mirada **- antes de probar eso que me dijiste sabia tan bien, algún día espero poder darte algo que nunca hayas probado –** rijo con un leve sonrojo ante la idea de buscar algo especial que pudiese hacer degustar a su novia.

**- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Si, las fresas! – **Hermione casi se había olvidado a que habían ido en _segundo_ lugar, en _primer _lugar bueno…todos sabemos lo que querían **- Sígueme cielo –** le pidió a Pansy acompañarla hasta aquella mesita donde estaba lo que necesitaban.

Tomando ambas asiento en los pequeños banquillos que ahí aparecieron, se dispuso a mostrarle a Pansy como debía comerse una buena fresa cubierta de chocolate.

Coloco la caja de fresas limpias frente a ellas y mientras esperaba a que el chocolate se derritiera, iba diciendo a Pansy para que era cada cosa **– con estos palillos tomas una y…-** sonreía mientras daba las explicaciones correspondientes, frente a ella tenía a una muy interesada Pansy siguiendo cada instrucción que le daba, sin perder detalle de nada dicho, al final cuando ambas contemplaron de aquella pequeña fuente surgir el chocolate, sonriente Hermione puso el ejemplo de cómo debía hacerse.

Pansy no perdía detalle de lo que hacía su chica, observo como por sobre la frutilla cubierta comenzaba a dejar de escurrir el dulce chocolate para dejarla cubierta con una capa cristalizada, se preguntó si sería cuidadoso morderla así – **descuida cielo, no te va a pasar nada, bueno si, te va a encantar –** tranquilizo Hermione leyendo la duda en el rostro de su chica **– ¿No eres alérgica a la fresa verdad? –** pregunto Hermione recelosa y asustada, al ver que Pansy negaba sonriente acerco con delicadeza a los labios de Pansy aquella fruta cubierta

**- Aunque la fruta natural no la he comido si he probado la jalea de fresas Herms, y saben distinto amor – **le sonrió contestando Pansy.

Con un poco de duda y el ceño fruncido, Pansy se acercó y dio un pequeño mordisco en aquello desconocido para ella hasta ese momento, enorme sorpresa se encontró al contraste del sabor agridulce de la fruta unida al dulce néctar del chocolate, cerró los ojos y exhalo profundo disfrutando de un enorme estallido de fuegos artificiales en su boca **– mmm, si es delicioso, tienes razón cielo –** dijo una vez que lo había comido **– pero ¿sabes? –** Pregunto mientras tocaba las fresas frente a ellas **– creo que sabría más delicioso aun si lo probaras conmigo –** sugirió poniéndose ella una fres entre los labios incitando a Hermione a devorarla.

La castaña sonrió comprendiendo, cogió un poco de chocolate con su meñique para delinearse los labios, impregnándolos con el delicado sabor del chocolate.

Haciendo caso a la propuesta de Pansy, sonriente poso sus labios sobre la fresa que sostenía Pansy y ayudo a su pelinegra a terminarla, tan pronto como hubo desaparecido Hermione quiso apartarse de ella pero Pansy la sostuvo delicadamente por el cuello profundizando el beso que estaban compartiendo **– dulce, fresa y chocolate, cielo si que son sabores exquisitos, pero nunca como tu –** dijo acariciando con sus labios, aquellos que Hermione tenia impregnados en dulce chocolate.

Con emoción Hermione se dejó besar, beso que se fue tornando más y más salvaje pero tierno, necesitado pero completo, en menos de lo que la castaña pensó estaba debajo de su novia quien la aprisionaba con sus manos y le recorría con estas de arriba abajo por sobre la ropa, arrancándole ligeros jadeos y gemidos que ahogaba presionando sus labios contra los de Pansy.

-**_ "_****_Venga la dulce noche a tender sus espesas cortinas. Cierra ¡oh Sol! tus penetrantes ojos, y deja que en el silencio venga a mí amor, e invisible se lance en mis brazos"- _**susurro Pansy mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de Hermione, acariciando sus muslos con sus manos, deleitándose de los sonidos tan sensuales que su castaña emitía a cada contacto de sus manos con esa piel que le tenía ardiendo en ese momento.

Haciendo acopio de una enorme fuerza de voluntad, pues Hermione comenzó a sentir como Pansy desabrochaba botón a botón su blusa responde –_ **"El amor es ciego y ama la noche, y a su luz misteriosa cumplen sus citas los amantes. Ven, majestuosa noche, matrona de humilde y negra túnica, y enséñame a perder en el blando juego, donde las vírgenes empeñan su castidad" – **_Hermione sintió como Pansy se apresuró a sacarle rápidamente los botones y le ayudo a despojase de ese pedazo de tela que le impedía contacto con su cálida piel.

Cada momento que pasaba a su lado Pansy se sentía más y más perdida en ella, era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, belleza indescriptible e inteligencia abrumadora en una sola persona, decidió que nunca la dejaría ir de su lado, así tuviera que suplicarle que no le deje, lo haría _ella era la única que vale la pena conservar._ Con ese pensamiento dirigió sus manos al dorso libre de ropas de la castaña, sonriente se percató que llevaba un sostén de satín negro, el cual hacia ver aún más sensuales los pechos que resguardaba tras él.

**- Uhm, ¿tu, usando color Negro? –** susurro mientras deslizaba su dedo índice y medio recorriendo el borde de la tela y tocando la piel sensible que encontraba a su paso.

**- Recordé que es tu color favorito cielo –** contesto Hermione sonriente acariciando el mentón de Pansy con su nariz tiernamente.

Pansy asintió sonriente, mientras con una de sus manos se sostenía sobre la castaña, con la otra le había comenzado a recorrer por encima de la rodilla y muslos de Hermione erizando cada parte en la que dejaba su lento toque, abrió un momento sus ojos mientras le besaba, y pudo observar como su chica tenía en su rostro una sonrisa nunca mostrada a nadie, solo a ella, era una sonrisa lasciva, de deseo y placer mezclados en ella, gustosa, la pelinegra se dedicó a hacer que esa sonrisa no desapareciera pronto.

**- mmm, ¿cielo y esa cara amor? –** pregunta ronroneado Pansy mientras rosaba sus labios con los de Hermione.

**- Uhm, si no te importa amor, necesito hacer algo –** dijo entre pequeñas risas la castaña en respuesta, zafándose de Pansy con el dorso semi-desnudo camino acercándose a la cama que estaba libre y solitaria.

Pansy solo le observo alejarse de ella, dejándole en el sillón **- ¿Qué de malo hay aquí donde esta…bam…os? -** fue incapaz de terminar bien su pregunta al comprender las intenciones de Hermione.

Moviendo a un lado las delicadas sabanas, y dando la espalda a Pansy, Hermione paso sus manos hacia su espalda y se sacó el sostén que aprisionaba sus delicados senos tras él, con un ligero contoneo de caderas se depositó a si misma sobre esta, e hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha incitando a Pansy a seguirle mientras con su brazo y mano izquierdos cubría escasamente sus senos.

**- Mmm traviesa –** dijo sonriente Pansy, mientras se acercaba y colocaba frente a Hermione, quien yacía apoyada sobre sus codos y sus piernas cruzadas frente a ella incitando a Pansy a unírsele, ¡lo logro!

**- ¿Sabes? Eso que me diste a comer antes…creo que era una treta tuya para tenerme aquí – **decía Pansy, mientras iba sacándose su blusa de cuello alto, acercándose a gatas sobre la cama mientras con sus labios besaba el cuello de su castaña, y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, pasando una de estas por sobre su cintura **- Tienes café en esa mirada, eso me explica que me quites el sueño –** susurro con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a deleitase al probar cada uno de los pechos de Hermione con sus labios, sujetándole por la cintura, pues al sentir la húmeda lengua dar toques incitantes al deseo, comenzó a mover en círculos sus caderas chocando contra las de Pansy.

**- La tuya es verde y brillante, por eso me siento viva al estar a tu lado –** respondió Hermione mientras sentía como las manos de Pansy comenzaban a tirar fuera de ella la falda que llevaba.

Pansy por un momento se detuvo a observar de arriba abajo a su chica sonriendo dulce y descarada al mismo tiempo, pasaron diez segundos y volvió a su tarea acercándose más y más a Hermione hasta tener sus pechos contra los suyos, era un contacto feroz y necesitado, Hermione comenzaba a gemir y lanzar pequeños alaridos que ocasionaban que Pansy fuera más recia en sus toques y movimientos.

Pansy subió sus manos por los muslos de su chica y con ligeros arañazos hacia que la reacción de Hermione se tornara más agresiva a causa de su húmeda necesidad **– Pansy, no juegues, cielo te necesito tanto…-** urgió en un gemido Hermione, sintiendo como la pelinegra pasaba por sobre sus bragas algunos de sus dedos tocando sin llegar a profundizar la caricia **– cielo por favor** – gemía de nuevo mientras una mano rápida retiraba el trozo de tela que impedía la unión erótica entre ambas.

Moviendo de manera sensual sus caderas y manos, Pansy llevaba cada vez más y más al borde a su castaña, en ningún momento dejo de besarle y acariciar sus delicados senos, tratándolos como si de algún delicado y caro material estuviesen hechos, pero…decidió dejarla así, al borde, justo cuando sintió que Hermione estaba a punto de explotar dejo de moverse dentro de ella.

**- Oh, no-no-no-no, no me dejes así –** se quejó Hermione con voz lastimera **– hazme sentir amor, hazme tuya por completo, por favor –** pedía moviéndose y restregándose contra la inmóvil mano de su amante.

Obediente la pelinegra regreso a su tarea pero esta vez no utilizo sus manos en el área más sensible de su chica, decidió bajar y complacerla hasta el final, usando solo sus delicados labios y su lengua inquieta la cual no tardó mucho en obligar a la castaña a estallar de placer, pues el cuerpo tenso y alaridos que soltaba la chica le daban la razón, sin mencionar el hecho de que pudo probar cada gota del embriagante sabor de Hermione.

Hermione trataba de recuperar el aliento, estaba realmente agitada, pues Pansy parecía saber dónde y que hacer para provocarle el más grande de los placeres carnales. Una vez de regreso a sus cinco sentidos Hermione se dio cuenta que Pansy aún estaba a medio vestir **– cariño…es hora de sacar esto **– dijo sentándose sobre su chica a horcadas rodeándole con los brazos y sacándole el sostén **– uhm, este de aquí no me sirve en este momento –** continuo refiriéndose a los entallados pantalones de Pansy, tirando de ellos los saco de su camino **- y estas…**– dijo tocando por sobre la tela de las bragas de encaje **– …las quitare con mis dientes –** susurro al oído de la pelinegra arrancándole un enorme gemido de impaciencia.

Con delicadeza, Hermione ayudo a tumbarse sobre la cama a Pansy, le tomo de las manos y las llevo sobre su cabeza. Se apresuró a besarle, pasando la punta de la lengua por su barbilla y a la vez que depositaba un ligero mordisco a esta, recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus lugares preferidos.

Con determinación comenzó a lamer y estirar cada uno de los delicados y sensibles pezones de su chica, sintiendo como se endurecían por su tacto, sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el sur de su chica ignorando por completo el enorme arco de placer que formaba la espalda de Pansy al sentir el tacto de la castaña sobre sus senos.

Ante la mirada expectante de Pansy, siguiendo el recorrido al sur en su cuerpo, Hermione decidió darle un giro (literalmente) a la situación.

**- Vamos a hacer esto…diferente cielo –** dijo Hermione mientras le soltaba de las manos y le ayudaba a girarse quedando hacia abajo sobre la cama** – ¿sabes? He querido hacer esto desde hace un tiempo –** susurraba apoyando su cuerpo aun desnudo, sobre la espalda también desnuda de Pansy **– dime ¿te gusta lo que sientes cielo? –** pregunto frotando su dorso desnudo contra su chica, un largo suspiro y un movimiento de caderas fueron la respuesta que estaba buscando la castaña.

Hermione tomo por el trasero a Pansy levantándole ligeramente, haciendo que su rostro y brazos siguieran apoyados contra la cama, con una mano se deslizaba de arriba abajo sobre la espalda de su chica y con la otra sentía por sobre la tela de sus bragas la humedad que ya mantenía, sonrió y sin aviso solo hizo a un lado el pedazo de tela y se adentró de lleno en los pliegues de su chica. Pasando su mano libre, de su espalda a tocar los pechos de Pansy, esa posición le facilitaba mucho tocarla a su gusto.

El sonido que emergió de Pansy fue sofocado por el montón de sabanas que yacían bajo ella, Hermione podía disfrutar de una bella vista, Pansy siendo ligeramente sometida por ella a sus desquiciados movimientos. Hermione apoyando sus caderas contra el trasero de Pansy, comenzó a moverse al ritmo que ellas marcaban, en pocos segundos sintió como su chica se tensaba, empleo mucho más fuerza y movimientos rápidos tanto en manos y cuerpo para ayudar a su chica a liberar el tremendo placer que le ocasionaba.

**- Dámelo cielo por favor quiero….ahhh –** Hermione se silenció, pues comenzó a sentir como de su chica comenzaba a emanar la esencia agridulce que tanto le gustaba probar, solo que ese día prefería tenerla de diferente manera. Podía observar como Pansy tenía apretados los puños sobre las sabanas aun sintiendo ligeras descargas de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Aun con la pelinegra apoyada sobre ella, Hermione comenzó a darle suaves besos sobre la espalda, relajándole, una vez que sintió como se destensaba y desplomaba sobre la cama su pelinegra, Hermione le acompaño, con cuidado se acomodó tras ella. Pansy estaba acostada hacia debajo dando la espalda a su chica, y la castaña le abrazo por detrás besando desde su nuca hasta llegar a sus hombros, acariciando su vientre con sus manos.

**- Hermione… – **susurro Pansy **– tengo algo que decirte yo…-** dijo con un poco de recelo en la voz.

**- Lo se amor…-** dijo Hermione besando aun su nuca y llegando al oído de Pansy responde **- también te amo – **termino diciendo seguido de un fuerte abrazo a su chica.

Después de escuchar eso Pansy solo se dejó envolver por los brazos de su novia dejándose llevar por un profundo sueño, ya habría tiempo de ponerse a ver que carajos quieren Chang y Greengrass…

...

* * *

**_Bueno estoy emocionada... porque mi adorada blackdawn90 me pidio este capitulo(mi uhm...ya sabes...te lo dedico con el alma!) y es totalmente dedicado a ti cariño, aquí esta, se que quiza no es como esperabas, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo aun así no hay recompensa ;) ? _**

**_Chicas dejen Revw, vienen las vacaciones y regresamos a la actualizada diaria o casi ! Gracias a: _**

_1. Las "fans"de la historia (mis amiguis las chicas del foro) lo han pedido sobremanera y si así lo quieren así lo tendrán! Para ustedes pillas que me han exigido mas y mas...sexy ya saben ;)_

_ 2. Gustosa cumplo sus peticiones, estas llegaron por diversos PM's y una que otra valiente _lo expreso en su Rvw, lo agradezco abiertamente_._

_Dejenme saber que opinan! REvw pleae!_


	15. Organicemos nuestras vacaciones…

**_Aww! me han encantado los comentarios que me dejaron en el capi anterior! _**

**_No saben cuanto me emocione! Tanta cosa bonita y positiva que me dicen...hizo que me pusiera rojita de la pena!_**

**_Agradezco a los que dejan Rvw, para ustedes mis queridos valientes, porque expresan su sentir sobre lo que se me ocurre escribir, En especial a:_**

**_- blackdawn90:_**_ Pero que suerte que te dije eso de que no estabas logeada jeje, nada que soy escritora, tu sabes el que y porque de esto cielo... En verdad eso te pareció? Gracias preciosa...veras que he tenido una fuente de inspiración tan buena, que ha alimentado a mi musa de una manera tan ferviente que no puedo hacerlo de otro modo, creo que le conoces! Cuando quieras repetir tu no'mas avísame! y ya sabes que todo tiene un precio...uhm recompensa eso ya lo coff discutimos _coff_, no? __Claro que habrá mas, todo pa' ti, mi __Españolita preciosa! Je vois que vous la maison le soir ;) Au revoir mon amour! disfruta el capi...es pa' ti babe._

**_- monse:_**_ Gracias, que bueno que te gusto! que bien que te gusto el capi...tuve mi ayudita jeje, uhm me estan convenciendo...pero yo les aviso aun no es tiempo de continuarle. Espero que te guste este capi también!_

**_- Virshy:_**_ Me alegra que te gustase el capi, a ver que te parece el siguiente! Espero también poder hacerlo asi linda A ver si el trabajo nos deja, sino en las vacaciones si no estoy muy ebria lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo!jjeje, gracias y espero te guste lo que sigue!_

**_- AlexiaPotterhead:_**_ En verdad te hizo el día? pues cuanto fue la espera? mucho? disculpa trabajo y trabajo se me pasa el tiempo...me alegra que pienses que valió la pena! Gracias me pongo rojita del halago! espero que te guste lo que sigue!_

**_- Gilrasir:_**_ Me alegra que no fue desagradable para ti, Ah es el mejor que has leído!? Mira que viniendo de ti ''Grammar Nazi'' me has honrado jejeje... y que? ningún horror de ortografía o contextual en ese capi? jajaja(broma you know that) Espero te guste lo que sigue :)_

**_- Qua:_**_ :$, en verdad me dan ganas de brincar al leer eso, me halagas tanto bonita...gracias! creo que eres de las pocas que se fijaron en todo lo demás a parte del lemmon...jaja okok ya es broma! pero que bien que te gusto! Aqui el nuevo cap, que le disfrutes._

**_- Kylie:_**_ Uhm...si jeje aunque no te di tu orgía...estuvo lindo no? jeje, de nada nena, Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! no sabes que alegría en verdad! espero te agrade el siguiente también!_

**_- BipolarJL:_**_ Es oficial?! tu y yo en un duelo de varitas!? Bueno...a veces como Ginny, hay que saber que es lo conveniente y que no...sigues con ganas de secuestrar a MGNM? Gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado linda, y aquí un poco mas de historia, espero te guste._

_- **allen-walker:** En verdad lo amaste?! di-s no pues la manera de Hermione...es algo muy interesante y divertido de probar coff coff (tos nerviosa jeje) Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, hey te extrañe en el capitulo anterior! espero seguir sabiendo de ti! thanx!_

_**- Fujigrangerr: **Gracias linda...eres nueva por aquí? nunca había visto un Rvw tuyo! Welcome! Jejeje Gracias por el cumplido seguro eres guapa tu también...Ah! como que admiradora!? nono jeje pues ya no secreta...debo darte noticias solo estoy en posición de ofrecerte amistad LOL, Uhm que me cuiden? si lo hacen! y muy muy bien! no te preocupes por eso. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! espero seguirte leyendo! tanx._

_**YA no les quito el tiempo y les dejo leer tranquilos el siguiente capi, que mieren que no podia iniciar el sabado sin dejarles algo queles distraiga!espero que les guste sino...reclamos via pm y rwv son aceptados!jeje**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Organicemos nuestras vacaciones…**

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos perezosamente, con delicadeza se separó del cuerpo tibio, casi frio de su amada, encontrándose la visión más hermosa que habría podido llegar a imaginar jamás.

Apoyada sobre una almohada durmiendo plácidamente, se encontraba Pansy dando la espalda a Hermione, mostrando su piel nívea y suave cubierta por un manto de negros y largos cabellos esparcidos sobre ella como sobre parte de las sabanas.

Sonriente la castaña observaba de arriba abajo la silueta escasamente cubierta de Pansy, solo su trasero era apresado tras una sábana de fina tela, detallando con delicadeza la figura de su amada. Hermione dio un suspiro largo, sonriente se acercó y comenzó a recorrer la silueta frente a ella, paso sus dedos índice y medio unidos tocando desde el nacimiento del cuello de Pansy, pasando por su espalda asegurándose que su columna recibiera los toques necesarios, siguiendo por su cintura y caderas, hasta llegar a su trasero, sin poder contenerse abrió su mano aprisionando ligeramente la nalga derecha de Pansy.

**- Al parecer alguien disfruta tocarme mientras no estoy despierta –** dijo la voz adormilada y cargada de flojera de Pansy.

**- mmm, así que por eso mientras mis dedos bajaban recorriéndote, tu piel se comenzó a erizar, lo sabía** **estabas despierta –** susurro delicada al oído de Pansy la castaña depositándole un beso en la nuca.

**- No estaba despierta, mi cuerpo reacciona solo a tu toque amor –** respondió sonriente Pansy, aun acostada hacia abajo de la cama abrazándose a una almohada sintiendo como Hermione continuaba su recorrido.

Gustosa, ante el tacto de la castaña, con una mano se ayudó a remover su largo cabello que cubría un poco de su espalda, dejando ahora a la vista su perfecta silueta, sin poder evitarlo con una de sus manos Hermione acaricio entre sus omoplatos y le araño ligeramente, provocando un ligero temblor en la pelinegra.

**- Vi que no te moviste de lugar en toda la noche – **le susurro al oído Hermione, mientras se colaba bajo la sabana que escasamente cubría a su pelinegra **– me gusta que seas quieta para dormir…pero me encantas inquieta y despierta –** continuo diciendo sensualmente al oído de su amada.

**- mmm, no, no me moví, alguien –** sonrió Pansy posando su mirada verde sobre los ojos de Hermione – **me dejo muy muy agotada y uhm, si tu deseo es darme los mejores buenos días que tendré jamás, lo estas** **logrando cielo** – contesto Pansy sintiendo como Hermione le abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a repartir suaves besos por sobre sus hombros, nuca y cuello **– si sigues así Herms…no respondo** – advirtió queriendo sonar peligrosa, pero a los oídos de su chica ese tono era anhelo y deseo mezclados, una plegaria a que no se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo.

**- Uhm, si eso quieres…te dejo tranquila preciosa –** dijo sonriendo Hermione. Se separó de su chica, sintiendo como la piel fría bajo su piel, hasta hacia unos minutos, no lo era más, Pansy ardía tanto por dentro como por fuera, tanto así que era fácil sentirlo tocando su piel.

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? ¡No no no! No me dejes de toca…ar –** dijo Pansy, mientras sentía tras ella como Hermione bajaba por su espalda dando delicados besos, mientras sus manos las posaba sobre sus caderas apretando ligeramente.

Aun en posición contra la cama, Hermione seguía recorriendo desde el cuello de Pansy hasta su cintura con sus labios, lamiéndole y sintiendo como arrancaba de su chica largos suspiros e impulsivos movimientos de cadera de Pansy bajo ella.

**- Por….Merlín… –** susurro Pansy al sentir como le giraba Hermione para posicionarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarle los labios, sin olvidarse de pasar por su cuello hacia el sur de su cuerpo, sonriente y cooperadora se encontró la pelinegra en los brazos de su amada castaña.

- **_"Fuera de ti no hay mundo, sino purgatorio, infierno y desesperación. Desterrarme de tu lado es como desterrarme de la Tierra" –_** susurro Hermione al oído de Pansy mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, logrando que sus intimidades compartieran cálido contacto – **_"Lo mismo da que digáis muerte que destierro"_** – esto último lo dijo en un gemido sofocado por la presión y sensación delicada y placentera que comenzaba a sentir.

-**mmm ah,_ "Oh, que le péché est noire ingratitude! Votre crime méritait la mort, mais l'indulgence du prince troqué mort en exil, et encore merci." (_**_Oh, que negro pecado es la ingratitud! Tu crimen merecía muerte, pero la indulgencia del Príncipe trueca la muerte en destierro, y aún no lo agradeces)- _un escalofrío lerecorrió la espina a Pansy al sentir como las caderas de Hermione se movían incitándole a seguir su ritmo, logrando su cometido en pocos segundo.

El sonido de las palabras de Pansy solo encendió aún más a la castaña, comprendiendo que decía **- Te amo Pansy -** dijo Hermione a su chica entrecortadamente gracias al movimiento que realizaba **– siempre te voy a amar…solo a ti – **susurro sellando su promesa con un beso y tomando entre su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de su amante, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo como su contacto cada vez era más profundo.

Por su parte, Pansy enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, con una de sus manos libres acariciaba el rostro de Hermione, quien cerraba sus ojos ante las delicadas caricias emitidas por su aún más delicada novia – **Te…te amo –** susurro Pansy mirándole a los ojos y sonriente.

Logro arrancarle a Hermione una enorme sonrisa, y le beso. Le beso como nunca en su vida pensó que pudiera besar a alguien, salvaje, irracional, con amor, deseo, agradecimiento pero además de todo eso…amor infinito, ella estaba segura del esfuerzo que le tomo a Pansy expresar de viva voz aquellas palabras tan hermosas…incontables ocasiones colapso una en los brazos de la otra, profiriendo las más dulces y sinceras palabras de amor que podrían entregarse en ese momento…

**- Nunca me será suficiente escucharte decir que me amas…–** dijo en algún momento Hermane.

**- Te amo no es ni lo mínimo que siento por ti, va mucho más allá…prometo entregar todo siempre, me has desarmado por completo...- **respondió Pansy enterrando su rosto en el cuello de Hermione, dejando que le abrazara y tranquilizara con las suave caricias que le brindaba.

En algún momento la cordura regreso a ellas, recordaron que aquel era el último día antes de emprender las tan ansiadas pero tan indeseables vacaciones de navidad, por lo que aprovecharon cada minuto y cada segundo antes de terminar aquel día…

Estuvieron tiempo indefinido amándose y entregándose amor una a la otra, o como decía Pansy, demostrando físicamente lo que sentía en su interior por Hermione.

Al igual la castaña, Pansy amaba en gran medida a su chica, se lo demostraba en cada beso, caricia y toque que le daba, no cabía en sí misma de emoción y felicidad al saberse correspondida por su amor, a la que una vez le deseo a ver sufrir para toda su vida, ahora era la razón de su existir, la razón y fuerza que le incitaba a vivir día a día, solo para hacerle feliz y disfrutar de su bella compañía.

…

El viernes por la mañana, después de la comida Pansy y Hermione decidieron dar un paseo por los fríos y congelantes alrededores del colegio, llevando sobre ellas gruesas y abrigadoras túnicas para evitar algún imprevisto.

Caminaban tomadas de la mano en silencio, observando como el cielo estaba nublado, mas no oscuro por torrenciales próximos, aire frio golpeaba sus mejillas levemente, haciendo que a Hermione se le pusiesen rojas las mejillas y no precisamente de calor. Notando esto Pansy sonrió y le invito a regresar al castillo.

**- Ven, vamos cielo, tienes muy coloradas esas mejillas y estoy segura que es por el frio –** dijo a su castaña, mientras se detenía dando la vuelta que indicaba el regreso al colegio.

**- Cielo, no entiendo como no te afecta en nada el frio a ti, es sorprendente – **decía a medio tiritar Hermione.

**- Pues porque mi temperatura corporal no es tan elevada como la tuya, al natural me refiero, porque estando contigo –** se acercó coqueta y sonriente al oído de Hermione **– porque a tu lado…se me sube horrores la temperatura – susurro **sonriente y pudo observar como el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de Hermione creció sorpresivamente.

**- Sabes, hace un día hermoso, aunque sin sol, me gusta porque estas a mi lado, sentémonos allá –** dijo señalando unas rocas cercanas a la orilla del lago, que ahora yacía congelado pero aun así al fondo se veía un cielo poblado de nubes que colapsan entre ellas, que no se sabía si el cielo era arriba o era abajo, pues el reflejo en el agua congelada era tan nítido que jugaba una confusa ilusión óptica de no prestar correcta atención.

**- Herms, te vas a congelar, será mejor que regresemos **– propuso de nuevo Pansy.

**- Pans, se te olvida con quien estas, ¿verdad? –** Dijo en respuesta Hermione mostrando su varita muy sonriente **– ven se un conjuro que nos mantendrá templadas y sin frio disfrutando la tarde, que mañana…-** dijo en voz queda lo último.

**- No te preocupes por eso, vamos allá y descansemos un poco – **sonrió Pansy llevándole a su lugar preferido donde siempre contemplaban el atardecer...ahora veían el espectáculo que ofrecía aquel cielo tempestuoso e intrigante.

…

**- ¿Estas segura que esta…estarán aquí afuera? ¡Hace un jodido frio horrible! –** se quejaba Daphne tiritando siguiendo a Cho, quien iba muy concentrada en el camino que había visto a Hermione y Pansy tomar.

Pasaban entre árboles, arbustos y colinas inclinadas llenas de nieve, un paisaje tan bello y tan gélido, que ninguna de las 2 chicas disfrutaba por seguir adelante con el espionaje a la pareja de su deseo.

Siguiendo las apenas visibles huellas de Hermione y Pansy, Cho sonrió, pues aún era posible dar con ellas. Segura de que estaban cerca detuvo sus pasos agudizando su oído, sonriente se giró a hablar con Daphne.

**- Te dije que si Greengrass, las vi salir, además, ¿el frio que no es parte de la cultura Slytherin? –** Pregunto burlona la asiática caminando enterrándose levemente entre la nieve bajo sus pies.

Notando que dejaban un sendero marcado por sus huellas, Daphne tras ella borraba con su varita al momento que escuchaba como Cho despotricaba contra la romántica escena que acababan de encontrar.

A lo lejos, Pansy tras de Hermione rodeándole con su cuerpo trasmitiendo algo de calor, o en definitiva evitando que más frio diese a la castaña, mientras Hermione recargando su cabeza contra ella observando la deriva y por la posición aquella estaban hablando tranquilamente.

**- Pff, te dije que aquí estaría –** dijo con tono despectivo y aburrido Cho.

**- Bien y ahora…nos acercamos o ¿cómo hacemos para escucharles? – **pregunto Daphne centrada en las chicas alejadas de ella.

**- Greengrass, no aprendes verdad…-** respondió Cho poniendo sus ojos en blanco y metiendo su mano a la túnica.

Cho jalo de una mano a Daphne con ella tras unos árboles para comenzar su tarea de espionaje. Sonriente coloco en la mano de la slytherin una especie de lechuza tallada en madera, estaba a punto de realizar un hechizo sobre aquella criatura, cuando le interrumpe el movimiento de varita su acompañante un poco recelosa.

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto? ¿Me vas a hechizar con la lechuza falsa esta o que pretendes? – **pregunto susurrando y alejando del alcance de la varita de Cho el pequeño pedazo de lechuza.

**- No seas torpe, quiero mandar eso para poder escucharles –** decía señalando la pequeña lechuza que sostenía entre sus manos Daphne **– pensaba usarla de grabador ¿se te ocurre una mejor manera? Es bienvenida tu idea preciosa **– sonrió sarcástica la asiática.

**- Pues para que lo sepas que si tengo una mejor idea –** contesto Daphne poniendo mala cara ante la obvia insinuación de su mente retrasada **– aunque no te lo creas, alguna vez podrías preguntarme también se cosas Chang – **contesto indignada la Sly** – amplifiquemos el rango del alcance de nuestro oído, es sencillo y es no verbal así que no nos escucharan, pero nosotras a ellas las escucharemos más que mejor – **sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Cho.

Inmediatamente se colocaron de espaldas al árbol que les cubría, su escondite, pues eta un tronco tan ancho que, a pesar de ser chicas menudas, sobraba espacio de tan ancho que era para una tercer o cuarta compañía en aquel momento.

**- No vayas a gritar, trata de respirar calmada, y por favor no hagas ningún sonido, pues podrías lastimarnos los oídos estamos muy cerca una de la otra aquí – **advirtió en un susurro Daphne, sonriente le robo un beso a Cho, quien al sentir el contacto con la rubia sonrió.

Algo le ocurría con aquella rubia, podría decirse que al fin tenía una amiga sincera con la que compartía ideales y deseos, se sentía muy tranquila con ella, estar a su lado no le resultaba en absoluto aburrido, por el contrario.

Con un leve movimiento de varita, Daphne amplio el rango auditivo de ambas, a tal grado que a Cho le pareció que si una hoja de algún árbol cercano caía, la escucharía a diez metros de distancia.

Cho abrió mucho sus ojos al percatarse de lo que Daphne le dijo era verdad, los sonidos se amplificaron sombre manera, podía escuchar el viento taladrar sus oídos, su respiración repentinamente se alteró y podía escuchar el inhalar y exhalar como si eso ocurrieses en su cerebro.

Al ver la reacción de susto de la asiática, Daphne le poso una mano sobre la boca para así, ahogar cualquier indicio de sonido que les pudiera delatar. Ante el sonido del corazón de Daphne tan cercano a ella, amplificado por el hechizo que tenía, Cho comenzó a sentir que se mareaba, la rubia sabía que aquello pasaría, por eso le cubrió la boca y sonrió haciendo un gesto de advertencia.

Cho asintió, y ambas se dispusieron a escuchar la conversación privada, ahora no tan privada, entre Hermione y Pansy.

**_- Serán las 2 semanas más vacías de mi vida cielo –_**_ dijo Hermione con voz triste._

**_- Lo se mi amor, para mí también será triste estar sin ti –_**_ respondía igual de triste Pansy._

**_- Pansy, ¿crees que sea posible que acepte mi novia venir a cenar a casa de mis padres? – _**_pregunto la castaña._

**_- Pues eso depende –_**_ contestaba Pansy entre risas._

**_- Oh! Será que ¿quiere condicionar su visita? ¿Y de que dependerá amor? – _**_pregunto curiosa la castaña girando el rostro para ver directamente a su novia._

**_- mmm sinceramente de si no les ofenderá el que lleves un ella y no un el a cenar – _**_contesto con voz algo incomoda._

**_- Pues, cuando les comente que tenía dudas, solo dijeron que no había nada malo, que me apoyan y que sea lo que escoja, querían tener contacto con quien me hiciera feliz –_**_ dijo sonriente la castaña y besando suavemente a Pansy._

**_- Me alegra, porque no soportaría que me presentaras como tu muy mejor amiga – _**_suspiro Pansy **– eso me causaría machismo dolor Herms, no podría soportar que me vieran como tu amiga, sin poder tomarte de la mano o besarte… –** se sinceró._

**_- Jamás haría eso, lo nuestro tiene nombre y además de que no tengo motivos para avergonzarme de estar a tu lado –_**_ con cada palabra que decía Hermione se iba girando hasta quedar sentada de frente a Pansy **– nunca serás la mejor amiga para mi familia, eres mi novia, mi todo, a ti te amo y así te quiero a mi lado –** mientras decía esto Hermione tomaba entre sus manos las de Pansy, ocasionando que sonriera tímidamente la pelinegra._

**_- Segura ni siquiera esto_**_ – dijo señalándose su marca en su brazo **– ¿te hace pensártelo mejor he?-** pregunto algo inquieta._

**_- Eso solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres para salir adelante ante lo adverso amor, eres valiente – _**_dijo Hermione dulce acariciando su brazo y cubriendo de nuevo aquella marca._

**_- Me hace muy feliz saber eso, mucho, porque me gustaría invitarte a mi casa la noche antes de año nuevo, para que recibas el nuevo año a mi lado -_**_ pidió Pansy sonriente._

_Hermione le observaba con interés e impresión el rostro anhelante de Pansy, quien estaba inquieta por la respuesta de Hermione. _

_-** ¿Estas segura amor? Digo…no se molestaran tus padres porque tienes como novia a una sangre sus…- **pero las palabras de Hermione fueron silenciadas por los labios de Pansy._

**_- Estoy más que segura, y mi padre sabe de mis preferencias, y creo que el estará feliz de saber que tú me haces feliz –_**_ dijo sonriente a su castaña._

_Hermione estaba sintiéndose inmensamente feliz cuando capto un detalle que se le había escapado._

**_- Pansy dijiste padre… ¿y tu madre? ¿Puedo preguntar por ella? –_**_ aventuro temerosa la castaña._

_Pansy sonrió irónica, una amago de sonrisa en realidad, movió negando con la cabeza y suspirando conto a Hermione que pasaba con su la mujer que le dio la vida._

**_- Puedes y Mi madre, tras la caída de Voldemort, se encontró con que su vida no tenía sentido, que únicamente lo suyo era servir al lado de aquel loco y un día la encontró padre sobre la cama, en la recamara de invitados de la planta baja, y dijo que no saldría jamás de ahí –_**_ susurro lo último con mucho dolor **– así que ahora vive prácticamente en el área de visitas y solo me saluda si me encuentra de casualidad, dice que fui una desgracia y vergüenza para su familia y los mortífagos –** termino de decirle intentando sonreír._

_-** Bien, por supuesto que iré a tu casa, será reunión solo con tu padre ¿verdad?- **pregunto inquieta la castaña – **lo digo porque el quizá no esté en contra de los nacidos de muggles, ¿pero y si alguien más le afecta que este ahí yo? – **termino de marcar lo que temía hermane._

**_- No te preocupes nunca ha habido visitas en esas fechas a casa, ¿Qué dices? – _**_pregunto de nuevo Pansy._

**_- De acuerdo asistiré –_**_ sonrió contestando la castaña y abrazándose de Pansy._

**_- Te sentirías más relajada si invito a Ginny y Blaise? – _**_pregunto Pansy anticipando la respuesta de Hermione. _

**_- ¡Claro que me gustaría es más! ¡Vayamos a decirles ahora! – _**_salto fuera de aquella roca donde estaban sentadas cómodamente, impaciente ayudo a Pansy a saltar y seguirle en busca de la pelirroja y su moreno novio._

Daphne sonrió, a la vez que observo a ambas chicas que se levantaban alegres y se dirigían al castillo, a preparar sus cosas para el viaje de regreso a Londres, a pasar sus festejos navideños con sus familias. Cho pareció comprender el pensamiento de Greengrass.

Con un movimiento de labios, conjurando el hechizo correcto Daphne les regreso el decibel auditivo normal, dejando las sensaciones tan profundas para después. Sentiente a la rubia, se apresuró a susurrarle.

**- ¿la pelirroja será? –** pregunto Cho.

**- Exactamente ella, el que me preocupa es Zabini –** dijo pensativa Daphne **– sabes deberemos sacarle de la jugada pronto, es demasiado desconfiado y no nos convine de cotilla –** en su mente la palabra Blaise Zabini era sinónimo de problemas.

**- Como conseguiremos ir el día que estará ahí, solo será uno y al parecer no será una fiesta o reunión, solo es para ellos –** dijo Cho pensativa y deseosa de que Daphne le contradijera.

- Si algo tiene mi padre con el de Parkinson es una amistad, veras que conseguiremos estar ahí, eso es un hecho – afirmo la rubia.

**- ¿Y te ayudare o lo harás sola? –** pregunto Cho pensando en lo que deberían hacer.

**- Vendrás conmigo _amor_ eres mi novia ¿recuerdas? –** respondió irónica la rubia.

Sonriente la asiática asintió pensando, en si aquello estaba bien del todo, pues hacerle daño a aquellas chicas ya no le resultaba tan placentero, pero ver a Daphne tan ansiosa y entregada a ese "proyecto" le incitaba a seguirle la corriente, total, en un principio ella lo propuso, quizá solo era falta de estimulación el querer hacerles pagar lo que no recordaba.

**- Vamos querida tenemos una reunión que planear y unos padres que convencer –** dijo sonriente Daphne, andando de la mano de Cho hasta el colegio.

**- Este sí que será un cierre de año muy especial – **dijo Cho.

**- Y qué decir del recibimiento del nuevo año – **termino Daphne sonriente a su "Novia", esa palabra cada vez, tenía más sentido en su vida, aunque jamás lo admitiría, comenzaba a agradarle la idea de que estaba con Cho por gusto, no por imposición de aquellas mujeres que tanto buscaba dañar.

**- Te voy a hacer sufrir Granger y Parkinson sufrirá al verte a ti –** dijo entre dientes la asiática recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de la rubia que iba a su lado.

…

* * *

**_Debo agradecer a la fuente de inspiración ;) a mi musa, ella tan flojita y cooperativa, llego a mi en un momento de debilida__d __y me obligo a escribir, en lo de la puntuación y eso...agradezcan también ella, pues el relax que me da, ayuda a mi pr__o__blema a mantenerse un poco alejado...ya saben y los que no pss ahi les digo que padezco Dislexia..._**

**_El punto es que si les gusta como si no pues ya saben...un RVW para saber su opinión! _**

**_Así me ayudan a guiarme y me encanta saber que opinan!_**


End file.
